Hidden behind a Mask
by MoonLightFight98
Summary: Mind broken soul tainted, will no one accept Rei Kon for who he really is? Or will he continue to hide behind a mask. Pairings KaixRei...
1. The real me they'll never know

This is my first Beyblade fic. So sorry if it's crappy. Anywho this takes place after G-rev. I haven't seen all of it but pretty close to the final episode so please forgive me if it's not that accute.

N E way on with the fic

**Disclaimer**: I don't own it ok! If I did Kai and Rei would be an couple!

* * *

The sun slowly raised and stars slowly started to fade. No one was up at that kind of hour. No one that is, but a certain golden-eyed neko-jin known as Rei Kon. Rei sighed softly as he continued to gaze at the rising sun from his place on the rooftop of Tyson's dojo.

'_I can't believe that it's finally over'_ he thought with a small smile. '_BEGA is shut down and so is Boris's plan. But…I can't help but feel that I still failed in some way.'_

Rei torn his eyes away from the sun and look at the hands in his lap _'I know we won that's great and everything, but_…_I feel like I don't deserve what we fought for.' _All Rei could do was sigh "What am I so worked up about we won that's all that matters." He muttered.

"I don't know why you're so worked up for Rei, but you should be resting." Said a deep, smooth from the shadows. Rei turned his head in the direction that the voice came from, and his eyes widen a little "Kai…" Rei said gently. The great Kai Hiwatari stood there watching Rei arms crossed over his chest with his usual set of clothes ready to start the day.

Rei got on to his feet and fully turn his body towards Kai. For the first few minutes they just stood there in silence staring at each other until Kai spoke "You better get dressed Rei, training starts in 30 minutes." With that said he turn around and jumped off the roof.

Rei stared at the spot where Kai was, closed his eyes with a sigh and jumped of the roof all so.

* * *

After Rei got dressed he went to the kitchen to cook up some food, since Daichi could eat as much as Tyson he will have to cook lots.

As he entered the dinning room he saw Tyson's grandfather and Hiro. "Good morning Mr. Granger, and Hiro." He said with a smile "Good morning Rei," Replied Hiro "Morning, Rei please don't call me Mr. Granger it makes me sound old!" Tyson's grandfather said. Rei gave a little laugh and nodded his head.

Rei entered the kitchen and started for the fridge. Opening the fridge door to get out: eggs, bacon, sausage, broccoli, green peppers, milk, etc. Setting each item on the counter he went for the pans pulling out the largest he could find, he set it on the stove. When suddenly he turn his head towards the doorway to find…"Kai…?" Kai just grunted in response and walked towards him.

Rei got a little nervous at how close Kai was "So…is their anything you want Kai? Or just your usual cup of coffee?" he asked. **_Why do you continue to stay with them?_** Said the demon in his mind '_Because their my friends'_ he countered _**Ha! Don't make me laugh. Why don't you just admit it? **'…Admit what?'_ _**That you are the weakest team member and this so called 'friendship' could end in a blink of an eye! They're going to abandon you sooner or later Rei. And when that happens you'll be all alone again. **'No…! That's not true!' **Oh but it is true and you know it. **_

Rei would have continued if he didn't notice a hand waving in front of his face. He snapped out of his daze to look at Kai who's face was just inches away from his.

A steady blush appeared across the bridge of Rei's nose and he took a step back to put some distance between them.

"Are you ok Rei? You seemed to zone out on me," asked Kai his eyes had a hint of worry in them. Rei shook is head not trusting his voice "Are you sure? Your face is a little flushed are you getting sick?" He question putting a hand on his forehead only increasing the blush on Rei's face. "N-no! I'm fine really! So what is it that you wanted?" He asked.

Kai only looked at Rei for a few minutes before answering, "I'll just have some coffee." Then left.

Rei looked at Kai's backside as he left, then turned to get the coffee pot.

* * *

After breakfast (when Tyson and Daichi were full) they went to the back yard. Tyson and Daichi were battling while everyone watched. Chief was trying to see how much they improved since the battle against the BEGA players.

Out of all of them Kai couldn't wait to rip some dish. After the 'Justice for all 5' battle(1), Kenny rebuilt Dranzer, and it was as good as new! Well better than new actually, but most of all Kai was happy to be reunited with his red phoenix once more.

Hiro was watching the match also even though he wasn't the coach of the G-revolution he still acted like one always giving commands and giving great advice when needed. And of course Hilary still visited. It seems that she couldn't get enough of beybattles; she was excited for the next world championships.

Rei watched the match with dull eyes holding his blade in his hand still thinking of the words the demon spoke of '_Could he be right? Would they really abandon me after all we've been through?' _

**Something ailing you little one?** Said a deep, kind yet powerful voice

'_Huh Driger? No nothing's bothering me.' _Rei replied

**That's not what I heard. Rei your thoughts are so depressed lately what's wrong. **

'_It's nothing you should be worried about.'_

But Rei I am worried! Your not sleeping right, your hardly eating, and your pretending to be happy in front of your friends! Please Rei tell me what's wrong.

Rei turned his head away from the match and down to his lap, his eyes turning into slits, and turning his hands into fists. _'Why would you care! Are you pitying me? Because I don't want your pity! I've been fine all my life! I don't need you or anyone to come and make me believe that the world is filled with rainbows and happiness! I've seen the real world Driger and it's not like that!'_

… Driger was silent.

Rei sighed and his eyes went back to normal _'Good going Rei. Now you hurt Driger's feelings!' _

Rei noticed that his hand had a dull pain in it. Rei looked at his hand and gasped slightly he had squeezed his blade so hard that it pierced though the material of his glove and skin. His blood stained the attack ring of his blade.

The raven-haired teen heard a gasp behind him "Rei what happened to your hand," Asked Max. Rei turned his to look at Max who was looking at Rei's hand. "It's nothing Max don't worry about." He replied, "I don't know Rei that cut looks deep," Said Hiro joining the situation "Alright if it will make you guys feel better I'll wrap it up ok." With that said Rei got up and went inside aware of the worried stares he got unaware that he left Driger behind.

* * *

Rei was in the bathroom sitting on the toilet wrapping up his hand when he heard an all too familiar voice.**_Well, well, well look what's happening. Hurting Driger's feelings tsk, tsk_**. 

'_I didn't mean too.' _Rei said

_**Are you sure? Wouldn't it be better if you just push everyone away? No one could get close. No one could hurt you again.**_

'_Maybe…_'

**_Or you could end your life. After all who would want a friend with dirty blood._**

'_The friends I have now wou…_'

_**You really think that don't you. You haven't even told them your background! And you want to know why.**_

'…'

'_**Because you are afraid of what will happen after they know the real you. Give it up Rei everyone dies sooner or later what does it matter that you're a few years a head of schedule.**_

_But my friends…Kai_…'

_**We already discussed your friends Rei, and Kai… Don't make me laugh! He only sees you as a friend or as an annoyance. You really believed that he cared for you as more than a friend didn't you.**_

'…_Yes…'_

_**Sorry Rei, but he doesn't, to him your probably just a waste of time, and besides doesn't he like Tyson?**_

Rei clenched his hands as his eyes started burning from unshed tears _'I…guess so.'_

_**And didn't your friends win the tournament without your help? Just emit it Rei your just dead weight to this team. And nobody cares about you!**_

'No…your lying my friends do care, they do!' 

_**Who are you trying to convince Rei, Me or you?**_

Rei's eyes widened at that statement as his throat started to choke up from the tears. Then Rei burst into silent sobs. He slowly stood up and started heading for the door, but stop…right in front of the mirror looking at his reflection, but…he wasn't looking at himself he was looking at his soul.

'_Mind Broken, soul tainted. I am nothing but weak. Why did I believe that someone out there would accept me, love me, but no one will! I'm just dirty blood! Heh…seems to fit, dirty blood with a dirty body.'_ He thought with a small sad smile.

"Rei? Are you okay in there?" Asked a voice outside the door, Rei turned his head towards the door "…Kai…?" He whispered. "You've been in there for a while now Rei, and the others were getting worried, then Tyson-" But Rei didn't hear the rest of the sentence '_He only came to check up on me because of Tyson? Heh…I should have known that he wouldn't do it out of the kindness of the heart.' _He thought with a sadistic grin.

Kai waited patiently for Rei to come out. Something was wrong with him he knew it, but what could he do? Whatever was wrong with him, he'll have to figure it out by himself.

'_Rei what's wrong with you? You aren't acting the way your suppose to. I hate to say it, but…I'm worried about you.' _Kai thought. Just then the bathroom door opened showing Rei with a smile on his face _'That smile is fake.' _Kai thought as soon as he saw it.

"Hey Kai, sorry I took so long. I guess Tyson hungry by now right?" Rei asked looking at Kai with those beautiful golden orbs of his. Kai stared at him for a while before answering "No it's not about Tyson Rei, it's your turn to battle that's why." Kai started walking outside as Rei just stood there for a second then followed.

As Rei walked outside he looked over to the dish too see who his opponent was, it was Max.

He went to the opposite side and went for his blade to find it not that. He was about to panic when Daichi approached him holding his blade "Here ya go Rei you forgot it when you went inside to bandage your hand." Rei gave Daichi a smile of gratitude and loaded Driger on the launcher before the count down started Rei had to apologize.

_'Driger?'_

…**Yes Rei…** Driger asked hesitantly

'_I'm sorry Drig, I was just frustrated. Please forgive me.'_

**It's ok Rei, I guess I've should have known better than to push the subject**.

'_So…you forgive me?'_

**Of course Rei!**

Rei mentally smiled '_Great! Now let's rip some dish!'_ He said excitedly.

"3…2…1, Let it Rip!" They both cried and launched their blades. Draceil went right to the center as his normal defensive style, while Driger spun around the edge. "Driger! THUNDER SLASH!"

"Draceil! WATER WALL!"(2)

The blades attacks make collision with each other. Everyone had to wait till the dust started to set to see; their was only one blade left spinning and it was…Draceil!

Everyone was shocked but Rei was more shocked than anyone else. The words of the demon came back to haunt his mind.

_**Your just deadweight to this team. You're the weakest team member. Nobody cares about you!**_

But instead of showing it on his face he just slips on a smile and went over to Max. "Great battle Max. But the better blader won in the end." Rei whispered the last part.

All Max did was smile and replied "Thanks Rei! That was an awesome battle!"

"But when we fight again I'm going to win!" Rei said with a laugh "You wish!" Replied Max with a laugh of his own. The only person that could tell that laugh was fake was the owner of a pair of crimson-red eyes.

* * *

(1)- I don't really know if it's really called that I didn't really listen

(2)- I'm not really sure what Max's attack is it's kinda hard to now it when he says it once so sorry if I got it wrong.

Well that's all Please leave an review. Till next time!

MoonLightFight98


	2. Stay away from me

Hey I'm back and with my second chapter! I would like to say: woah i never excepted to get 7 reviews I expected 3! that makes me so happy that you like this fic!

N E ways, On with the Fic!

* * *

It was around lunchtime that Hiro and Kai decided to pack it in. Of course Tyson and Daichi were happy that practice was over, and when they noticed it was close to lunch were really happy. 

Rei hadn't battled ever since his lost to Max. Through the whole training session all he did was watch the others battle with glazed eyes, and when someone would say he should battle he'd just reply "No that's okay guys, you need the practice more than me." And that got Kai really worried, to him those words sounded like they had some hidden meaning behind them.

"Hey! I have an idea. Let's go have a picnic!" Said Hilary. Everyone looked at each other and nodded they had been training hard since their battle with BEGA, why not take a break.

"Great!" exclaimed Hilary "I'll go ask Mr. Granger!" And ran inside.

After Tyson's grandfather, and Hilary pack all the supplies they needed they headed to the riverside (1).

* * *

Hiro and Tyson's grandfather were cooking, Hilary was talking to Kenny, Max was laughing at Tyson and Daichi, who were arguing about who's blade could make it across the river first, Kai was lying on the grass arms behind his head with a longer piece of grass in his mouth, and Rei sat cross legged looking at his reflection in the water.

**_You can't keep this charade up for much longer can you? _**It was back.

'_I can! No I will! I refuse to open myself up and get hurt again!'_

_**I see, fooling your own friends into believing everything's fine, while you continue to hide the real you behind a mask.**_

'_I…I have to. I learned the hard way not to trust someone fully.'_

_**Yes, but wouldn't it be better just to push everyone away? Make them hate you then you truly could not be hurt again.**_

'_I can't do that. They know my personality, and know I would never act like that.'_

**_Oh…and who's fault is that? You're the one that gave your friendship them to, and when you finally realized your mistake you couldn't change it. They started looking up to you as an older brother, relying on you, but when you said that you were joining White tiger X to Tyson you could practically see the hated he had for you. You thought they were different didn't you_**.

'_I…guess I did_.'

**_And let's not forget that you willingly gave your heart to Kai_**.  
'_I know, I guess its all just a stupid crush it'll blow over_.'  
**_Oh really, I don't think you want it to. You want someone to love you, to hold you, comfort you, and you hoped it would be Kai. Too bad someone else already stole his heart. _**

**_  
_**When Rei heard those words his eyes turned into slits as he glared at his reflection 'Only one more reason not to show the real me.'

Kai slowly sat up and looked over to Rei '_What's wrong with him?'_ He saw Rei glaring at his reflection.

**Master Kai?  
**

Kai blinked when he heard the voice '_Yes Dranzer what is it?_' He asked.

**Is there something wrong Master Kai?**

'_No, nothing's wrong.'_

**You really shouldn't lie to a bitbeast Master Kai**.

Kai chuckled, he knew it was pointless to lie to Dranzer, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't stop trying. '_I'm just worried about Rei.'_

**I see. Driger told me that he has been rather depressed lately.**

'_He has? Maybe I should go talk to him.'_ With his mind made up, Kai got up and walked over to Rei.

Rei heard someone approaching him, but didn't turn his head to see who it was, He also heard the person sit down beside him. "Is their something wrong Rei?" Kai asked , just hearing Kai's voice made Rei almost shiver in pleasure. Almost.

Rei turned his head towards Kai, eyes turning back to normal with a smile on his face "Hi Kai, how's it going?" Kai just stared at Rei '_He just avoided my question.' _He thought.

Rei stared back at Kai and didn't like it, those piercing crimson orbs bore into his soul.

"Is their something wrong Rei?" Kai repeated his question from earlier. Rei just shook his head not trusting his voice. "Are you sure? You've been more quiet lately." Kai was determined, he really wanted to know what was wrong with Rei. "I-I'm fine Kai. I just have a lot on my mind lately." Rei answered, and it was the truth he did have a lot on his mind lately.

Just as Kai was going to ask what he was thinking about he was interrupted "Lunch is done!" Called Hiro. Rei stood up immediately when he heard Hiro, He just didn't like having Kai so close to him…knowing that he will never love him back. Rei started for the table that was set up, but was stopped when a strong hand grab onto his wrist.

Rei looked back once again into those crimson eyes "Uhh…Kai?"

"If you need someone to talk too come to me I'll listen." Was all he said, walked right past Rei.

Rei just stared after Kai,and a small smile graced his lips, then he followed Kai.

* * *

After lunch Rei was lying on the grass arms behind his head listening to some music that Hilary brought, it was mostly a mixed CD.

When the CD started to play a certain song the peaceful look on Rei's face was gone.

_Perfect By Nature, Icons of self indulgence, Just what we all need, More lies about a world that Never was and never will be, _

Rei's eyebrows furrowed together as he continued to listen.

_Have you no shame don't you see me, _

_You know you've got everybody fooled._

_Look here she comes now, Bow down And stare in wonder._

_Oh how we love you,_

To Rei this song seemed to remind him of himself.

_No flaws when you're pretending,_

_But now I know she never was and never will be,_

_You don't know how you've betrayed me,_

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled._

_Without the mask where will you hide,_

_Can't find yourself lost in you lie._

That was true, When someone did get past Rei's mask what would he do then?

_I know the truth now,_

_I know who you are,_

_And I don't love you anymore._

_It never was and never will be,_

_You don't know how you betrayed me,_

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled,_

_It never was and never will be,_

_You're not real and you can't save me,_

_Somehow now you're everybody's fool. _

As soon as that song end Rei stopped the CD and took of the headphones, and slowly sat up placing the CD player beside him. He looked around to see everybody. Hiro and Tyson's grandfather were sitting at the table playing cards, Max, Hilary, and Kenny were talking about new beyblade strategies, Daichi was fishing, while Kai was laying on the grass as before, and beside him was…Tyson.

Rei turned his head away and stared bitterly at the ground, hands clenched into fists. Then slowly started to relax. Rei got up and walked to the edge of the water and stared into his reflection again.

'_No one would want something like you' _Rei glared again at his reflection _'Why do I bother, friendship, love, in the end I'll never have it because of what I am!' _He thought and slammed his hand into the water with a loud splash, distorting his reflection.

Everyone turned their heads towards Rei when they heard the noisy splash. "Rei is their something the matter!" Yelled Hiro. Rei slowly brought his hand out of the water, the cut on his hand had reopened, and was deeper than before as the whole bandage was almost cover in blood. The others watched as he retreated his hand from the water, and how the white cloth was stained red, even the water had some red in it as it went with the current. Rei didn't answer them, he was staring at his hand as his blood made the color from a red to a dark crimson.

"Rei! Is everything ok!" Hiro called trying to get some reaction from Rei. Rei turned his head so Hiro and everyone could see… he was smiling "I'm fine Hiro!" he finally answered. That made everyone feel a bit better, but Rei's hand it bleeding a lot more now than before.

Rei must of saw Max, Kenny, and Hilary looking at his injured hand, because Rei hid his hand behind his back preventing anyone else from seeing it. Rei got up and started for the sidewalk "Rei, where are you going!" This time Tyson's voice reached Rei's ears.

Rei bit back a growl, and turned to face Tyson with a smile on his face "Just for a little walk that's all!" He replied, and walked away, knowing that blood was dripping off of his fingertips.

* * *

That's all I like to give thank too... 

**Satoshi-ice**- Thank you Im glad you like my story!

**crowkeeper990**- Potential to fill an ocean, Maybe you over exaggerating but thanks no the less, and here's your update!

**Kiko cat-** Thanks

**Yoko-obsesser-**Here's your update! I'm glad your going to R&R

**Kegom-** Wow That is one long review. Thank You I didn't think people would like it.

**Angel Spirit- **Don't we all love those kind of fics, Well here an update.

**Judement Of Tears- **I can't believe you reviewed my story your one of my favorite authors! and i'm serious this is my first beyblade fic. Here's your update didn't have to wait long did ya?

Well that's all for now Till next time!

MoonLightFight98


	3. A past I want to forget

Hey guys here's chapter 3, but before I do that I like to give thank to:

**AngelsRain- **Alright here's your update but you shouldn't threaten another one that can use wiccan.

**Iwonn-**Don't worry Kai feels nothing for Tyson to him he's his greatest rival it's Kai and Rei all the way!

**Shitza-**It's ok if your review sounded dull I'm just glad that you did!

**Someone-**you'll have to wait like everyone else to know what's wrong with Rei.

**Elithil-** Don't worry I get lazy to think as well and don't worry the update is here!

**Forfirith The dark angel-**thanks I really wanted a fic where Rei has a bad past like Kai.

**Kiko cat- **Yes Rei is suffering alot but that's just the tip of the iceburg.

**Satoshi-ice-** I've been looking for a really good Rei angst, but I couldn't find any so I made one myself.

**Angel Spirit-**I'm glad you liked the song part Evanescence they always inspire me to write, but don't worry I hate Ty/K pairings too but I had too put some hints because it's after G-rev.hugs Angel Spirit I'm so happy that you enjoy my story.

**Danya2-**well go down and read what's going to happen next.

**CandyAssCutie-**No not the puppy dog eyes! here's your update. I just can't resist those eyes!

Well that's all On with the fic

**Disclaimer:**Me no own so you don't sue!

* * *

Rei walked for what seemed hours. Wandering around with no real goal, but he knew sooner or later he would have to face his teammates.

'_I bet there worried about my cut.' _Rei thought _'But…this cut is just a scratch compared to my other injuries.' _He thought passing a couple who was holding hands.

'_I'll never forget that day, that's when it all started.'_

Flashback

"Papa! Papa, Where are you?" Called a five-year old boy wandering through the forest at night.

He wandered around until he saw a trail of blood; Even though he was five years old he knew what blood was. When Rei saw the blood trail he bolted, following the small crimson river.

Rei kept running till he ran though some bushes, then stopped dead in his tracks. There before him was his father, beaten, sliced, and barely clinging to life.

Rei had tears falling from his eyes "Papa!" He cried running over to his father, falling to his knees near his head. Just looking at his father's bruised, and cut face made him cry more, and when his father didn't respond he put his head in his hands, and started sobbing.

"R…Re…Rei…?" His father said weakly, Rei jerked his head away from his hands and looked to see his father had his golden eyes half-opened. "Papa!" He cried happily "I'm so happy to see you're alive! I'll go get Mama and…" Rei was cut off as his father "I…I'm not…going to…make it…Rei." Rei's eyes widened as he heard those word, he could feel more tears coming "No, please don't talk like that Papa your scaring me." Rei said in a whisper.

His father only gave him a weak smile "R-Rei…your…my only…son…and I…know I haven't…said this to you…lately…but I'm…proud of…you."

Rei's eyes widened, his father never said that to him before.

"Over there! That's where he went!" Said a voice quite a distance away. Rei looked in the direction that the voice came from "Their…c-coming closer…Rei…you must…leave…now!" Said his father "There is no way that I'm going to abandon you!" Said Rei.

Rei's father looked at him with a sad look, then started to struggle to get up. Rei clutched to his father's shirt desperately trying to push him back down, but all his father did was push him off and stand up clutching his chest to stop it from bleeding.

To Rei his father looked more badly standing up then on the ground, his white shirt was covered in blood and scratch marks, as one huge cut that started from left shoulder down to his right hip, his black pant legs were no better, his waste length silver hair was mattered with blood and dirt, his face had a bruise on his right cheek, and a large horizontal cut on his left cheek. "Papa, Please lay down your hurt and need to rest." Came Rei's hushed voice.

"Over there!" Came the same voice as before. His father was glaring at the place were the voices could be heard. Rei grabbed his father's hand and tugged on it, he looked down at Rei when he felt the tug "Papa what's happening?" All his father did was kneel before Rei and bring him into a tight hug "These are matters…t-that you should not know about…you are…too young to…u-understand…what's happening…b-but know this…you have always…been my son…and…I-I love you…take care…of your…m-mother alright?" He said struggling to say his final words to his only son.

"I'll take care of Mama, but Papa I don't understand, are you going somewhere?" Asked Rei, his father smiled sadly and mumbled into his son's hair "Yes…I-I am…g-going away Rei…b-but you might…not ever see me again."

Rei pulled away slightly to look at his dad's face he was about to reply when "Look there he is!"

His father pulled away from Rei completely and forced himself to stand up, Rei grabbed his father's bloody pant leg and held on too them as he look at the strange men. There were eight of them in all most of them wearing black robes except the last two.

The guy on the right was 32 years old had short brown hair and green eyes he was wearing faded pair of jeans and a navy blue top pretty average looking guy, but the other guy was the scariest person that Rei had ever seen. He had shoulder length black hair that he kept braided, piercing orange eyes, a scare over his left eye and on his right cheek though he was only seven-years old, he was wearing all black, and he didn't looked pleased to see him or his father.

"Well, well ,well thought you could get away didn't you Suikotsu, but now you can't, can you?" Said the brown-haired man.

"Hey boss, the demon brought his demon child." One person said from under the black robe he wore.

Rei buried his head in his father's pants, Suikotsu responded by putting a hand atop of his head, and growled at them "Hurt one hair on his head… and I'll send you to a early grave." He threatened trying not to sound weak in front of them.

"Boy! I thought that was a girl." Said another robed man, Suikotsu patted his son on the head making him look up at him with those golden, tear filled eyes. "Rei…I-I…want you to r-run…when I…s-say so…alright." Rei shook his head stubbornly and clutched his father's pant leg tighter. "P-please Rei…you said…t-that…you take…c-care of your…m-mother…for m-me." '_The boy's so stubborn, I guess that's another trait that he inherited from me, but the boy looks so much like his mother.'_ He thought his own golden eyes filling with tears, out of the corner of his eye he saw them coming towards him, this would be his final battle and he refused to let his son get killed in the process.

"R-Rei…run now!" He said as he pushed his son away from him. Rei landed on the ground with a 'thump', but quickly got back up when he heard the some men coming after him.

As fast as he could Rei ran through the woods tears running down his face, as the sounds of grunts, screams of pain, slowly faded away

Rei ran until he could see the house he lived in, his mother was standing in the doorway with a worry expression on her face.

His mother had long raven hair that she kept in a tie like his own, she had chocolate brown eyes filled with worry, she wore a blue kimono, and her red lips were parted into a small 'o'.

She spotted Rei and saw the tears that were running down his face, and the blood stained clothes, she knelt down and opened her arms as her son ran into them clutching her kimono, and shedding more tears damping her kimono top.

Nagiko rubbed her son's back whispering soothing words to him to calm him down.

When he calmed down she pulled back and looked at him "Rei what's wrong?" She asked. Rei's eyes filled with more tears "P-papa…he's not c-coming home." Rei said burying his face in her kimono again.

Nagiko gave her soon a confused look "What do you mean Rei?" Rei looked up at her and told her what he saw; by the end of his tale his mother had a shock expression.

"Mama, What did Papa mean when he wasn't coming back?" Instead of getting an answer he was brought into a tight hug. _'Oh Rei you saw things a boy your age shouldn't have. Suikotsu, my husband, my love now that you aren't here I'll try twice as hard to give our son a normal life.' _She thought letting her own tears fall down her face. After minutes of hugging, and crying they finally separate "Rei, go into the house, and get your things. We will be leaving." She said.

Rei looked up at her confused " Why Mama what's happening?"

"Please don't question me Rei, just do as I say." His mother said in a kind voice. Rei nodded his head and ran inside followed by his mother.

Rei and his mother came out of the house with what little valuables they had, in Rei's hand he clutched his gift that his father gave him a while ago it was a silver beyblade, he treasured it when his father gave it to him, and now treated it like the finest diamond in the world, it was the only thing he had left to remember his father.

His mother grabbed his hand, as they started walking away from their home.

Rei took one last look at his home for five years of his life, and then continued to follow his mom.

End Flashback

Rei was staring out at the ocean _'That was only the begging of my torture.' _He thought.

He sighed slightly knowing that he had to return to them or they would think he passed out.

Rei began returning to the river where they were. When he got there he saw everyone had a worried expression on his face, even Kai.

"Hey guys!" He called out to them. Everyone turned their heads towards, and Max ran over to him, and hugged him.

Rei was surprised that Max did that, sure he had been hugged by energetic blond before but that was when he was hyper.

Rei pulled away from the blond slightly "Max what's wrong?" He asked gently. Max look up at Rei and smiled slightly "Its nothing Rei I was just worried about you. Everyone was worried when you left all of a sudden, and you hand was bleeding really badly." He said looking down at Rei's injured hand.

'_They were worried about me? Why would they? I can take care of myself!'_ He thought outraged, but didn't show it in his face. "It's okay Max I'm right here, and fine." He replied.

Kai watched Rei, out of all of them he was the most worried when Rei left, he couldn't stop pacing back and forth. Though his face didn't show it he was relieved to have Rei back.

But he could see that the raven-haired teen was upset about something, but what?

"Well now that everyone's here we can go back home." Said Hiro packing things up. "He's right guys, and the sooner we get back to the dojo the sooner you can train." Said Kenny shutting his laptop.

They all started to head back, but Rei was lagging behind.

Kai noticed stopped, and turned to face Rei "Rei are you alright?" He asked, all Rei did was look at him with tired eyes, then collapsed, but luckily Kai caught him "Rei!" Kai shouted in alarm.

The others stopped, looked over to Kai, and gasped "Rei!" They shouted running over to Kai.

"Kai! What happened to him!" Questioned Tyson "I don't know, he was walking a little behind then he just collapsed on me." Kai calmly replied "Come on let's bring him back to the dojo!" Said Kenny

Kai picked him up bridal style and started for the dojo. Hoping that nothing major was wrong with Rei.

* * *

Well that's all for now. Oh before I forget what teams do you think I should bring into my story I was aiming Blitzkerig boys but I want you to choose ok!

Till next time

MoonLightFight98


	4. Bad memories

Hey peoples! Here'd chapter 4!

But first Reviews:

**AngelsRain-**Don't worry I forgive I guess I'd be cranky too! -Hugs Tammy- Thank you for reviewing!

**Yazzy-**Yes I know poor Rei I'm torturing him but it must be done in my story.

**Hex and Anni chan-** Here's your Update!

**loveisagiftuseitwisely-**Don't worry your pretty little head, the update's here!

**ducky76-**really saint shields. Maybe I should add them too.

**Platinum Rei-**I can't believe you reviewed one of my stories! your one of my favorite authors! that really means alot coming from you! here's your update.

**Yoko-obssessor-**it's ok if you didn't review chap. 2 I don't mind but I glad you loved it!

**Constantine-**Yes I mean the third season. G-revolution if your wondering what its called.

**Constantine-**Yup something major is wrong with Rei. I can't believe you reviewed twice!

**humaninspirations-**here's your update! didn't have to wait long did ya.

**Kiko cat-**You find out what happened to his mother in this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Stop making me say it! I don't own it ok! stop asking!

* * *

Kai carried Rei down the street. He didn't care for the looks he got as he carried the raven-haired teen, his main focus was on him.

'_What happen Rei? Why did you suddenly faint?' _He wondered. Kai was brought out of his thoughts when the boy in his arms gave out a slight whimper. Kai squeezed him slightly, as if to comfort the boy, and it worked, but the pained look didn't leave his face

_Dream _

_A six-year-old boy along with his mother ran through the night some clouds passing over the moon blocking off some of the light it gave off. Men were chasing him and his mother. _

_Gunshots could be heard behind them as they continued to run. "Rei! Run faster or you'll be caught!" Nagiko shouted to her son "No I refuse to leave you!" He shouted back it might have been one year since his father's death, but he still remembered what happened like it was yesterday._

'_If only I could have done something to help father, but now he's gone, and I blame myself for not helping while I could.' He thought, suddenly one gunshot was heard, the tearing of flesh, and his mother's scream of pain made him stop._

_Rei turned around, and was greeted by the site of his mother laying on the ground with blood pooling around her._

"_Mother!"_

_End Dream_

They finally reached the dojo as Kai walked ahead of the others his main concern was Rei.

Kai was at the door, and just about to open it when Rei whimpered this time everyone could hear it. "Kai what's wrong with Rei?" Asked Max "I don't know." He replied as Rei grab his shirt clutching it tightly, it was like he was watching a horror flick in his mind or something.

"Come on let's get him inside." Said Hiro opening that door for Kai motioning him to enter first.

Kai walked in and headed for the nearest futon, and carefully laid Rei down in it, though it was hard with Rei clutching his shirt like it was his lifeline.

Kai tucked him in, and turned to face the others. "So what do you think is wrong with him." Asked Daichi.

"I don't know. Rei's been acting different, since the BEGA tournament." Tyson said thinking back.

Kai glanced at Tyson briefly than looked back at Rei

_Dream_

"_Mother!" Rei's voice echoed through the wood._

_Rei ran towards his mother…the only family he had left, tears streamed down his face as he fell to his hands, and knees looking at his mother._

"_Mother…" Rei sobbed._

_His mother groaned and opened her eyes slightly "Rei…r-run now…" She said weakly, but before he could reply he was yanked violently away from her. _

"_Hey boss we got'em!" Said the man holding Rei._

_Rei struggled against the man's grip desperately trying to go back to his mother, angry that these are the same men that hunted his father a year ago._

_Their 'boss' walked over to his mother grabbing her by the hair and pulling her of the ground roughly. Nagiko screamed from the pain, and shut her eyes tightly, then slowly opened her eyes as the pain faded somewhat._

_The man laughed at her pain, which made Rei angrier._

"_You thought you could escape Nagiko, just like your foolish husband. Now I'll get rid of you, and your demon son." He said to her. _

_Nagiko's eyes went wide as her breath came in short pants the bullet wound in her chest wasn't making it any easier, she took a look at her son seeing is tear stained cheeks, and eyes. _

_Nagiko turned her eyes back to her captor, and glared at him "Then if you intend of taking my life than do it, but please spare my son Torn." She said._

_Rei's eyes widened "No Mama! Please don't sacrifice yourself for me!" He yelled. _

_Nagiko gave her son a weak smile "Do not worry Rei I accept my fate, and death as long as you live." She said her eyes filling up with tears._

_Torn just sneered at her, than removed a dagger from his belt, its deadly blade reflecting in the moonlight. Rei saw this and started thrashing around managing to free his arm, and elbow the man that was holding him. The man let go of Rei clutching his stomach as Rei bolted for Torn and his Mother._

"_Mama!"_

_End Dream_

It hadn't been ten-minutes since Kai put Rei on the futon, when Rei suddenly screamed in horror causing everyone to look at him.

"What's wrong with him!" Asked Hilary startled from her friends sudden scream "I don't know!" Said Tyson.

Rei remove his arms from under the blanket and started to swipe at the air like he was fighting an invisible opponent, his nails now were one or two inches long, and sharp.

Kai rushed over and grabbed Rei's wrists preventing him from hurting himself or the others, but that made him to start thrashing around. Now that Kai could see Rei's face, he saw that it was contorted with fear and pain and his fangs had grown as well, and Kai was pretty sure that if his eyes were open they would be slits.

Soon Rei's screams went down into whimpers, and he stopped thrashing around, then relaxed. Kai, and the other sighed in relief, just then Hiro and Tyson's grandfather appear in the doorway looking worried.

"What happened we heard screaming." Said Hiro stepping into the room "Hey Tyson what happened to Rei." Asked his grandfather.

"We don't know." Said Tyson standing up "Yeah, he just screamed all of a sudden." Daichi said agreeing with Tyson

While they were talking Kai let go of Rei's wrists putting them gently over his chest, and he gently brushed his bangs away from face, then jerked his hand away _'What's wrong with me? Why am I like this? I liked having Rei in my arms before, and why do I show more emotions to him than the others?' _Kai thought looking at Rei's beautiful face.

_Dream _

_"Mama!" _

_Rei rushed as fast as he could to save his mother from Torn…but it was too late._

_Torn brought the dagger up and in one swift movement slit her throat. Blood sprayed from her cut hitting Rei. _

_Rei froze as Torn dropped her, she landed on the ground with a lifeless 'Thump'._

"_Let's go boys." He said turning to walk away "But…boss the boy is still alive." Torn looked at the hooded man "I know we'll let him live. I'll wait till he gets older than I'll kill the last living Kon." He said turning back around and walk away._

_Rei stood there looking at his mother's corpse, as it started to Rain, and he heard his Mom cough. Rei gasped when he heard the cough and ran over to her turning her over onto her back and looked at her condition, He knew she wasn't going to make, the bullet wound in her chest, and slit throat wasn't enough to kill her then the blood loss would. _

_Nagiko coughed again and opened her eyes weakly "…R-Re…i…" She said weakly "I'm hear Mama." Rei said through his tears mixing with the rain._

_Nagiko weakly brought her hand up and touched her son's cheek, Rei put his smaller hand atop of his mother's "I-I'm…sor…ry…Re…i…that…I…w-won't…be…a-ab…le…t-to…see…you…g-gr…ow…up…" She said weakly._

_Rei's eyes shed more tears "Mama." He said in a whisper "Y-you…kn…ow…t-that…I-I…lo…ve…you…p-ple…ase…take…c-ca…re…of…y-your…self." She said closing her eyes her hand going limp in her son's her last thought were 'Suikotsu we'll finally be together again…let us both watch over…our…son.'_

_Rei let her hand drop to the ground and stood up his hands clenching into fists, and then slowly walked away, then broke into a run 'They're going to pay for what they did, one day they will pay!' He thought as he continued to run until he couldn't run no more, than everything went black._

_End Dream_

Rei bolted upright panting heavily, he was drenched in sweat.

Rei looked around to know where he was, and instantly knew he was at Tyson's dojo. Rei sighed and got out of the futon and made his way outside.

It was night when he made it outside the moon was out casting its pale light onto the garden making it look radiant. Rei walked towards the pond looking into the water looking at the fish that swam underneath the surface. Rei started thinking of his favorite song Whisper by Evanescence, and started to sing and dance.

_Catch me as I fall,_

_Say you're here, and it's all over now._

Kai woke up hearing someone singing, and was amazed at how beautiful the voice was, so he went to see who it was. Kai opened the sliding door to reveal Rei…and he looked stunning. Rei was standing his side towards Kai, the angle of the moonlight striking Rei's smooth and curved figure made him look godlike, every move the youth did, made his bounded hair jerk and then it rest along his slender back.

Kai had his breath caught up in his throat Rei looked so beautiful, and timeless, and Kai loved the sound of his voice so he leaned against the doorframe arms crossed, eyes closed, and continued to listen to the raven-haired angel.

_Speaking to the atmosphere,_

_No one's here and I fall into myself._

_This truth drives into madness,_

_I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away._

Kai let a small smile appear on his face, this boy really was an angel he hit all the notes perfectly.

_Don't turn away,_

_Don't give in to the pain,_

_Don't try to hide, _

_Though they're screaming your name,_

_Don't close you eyes,_

_God knows what lies behind them,_

_Don't turn out the light_

_Never sleep, never die._

Rei did a twirl humming he music in between the lyrics

_I'm frightened by what I see,_

_But somewhere I know that there's much more to come,_

_Immobilized by my fear,_

_And soon to blinded,_

_I can stop the pain if I will it all away…if I will it all away._

_Don't turn away,_

_Don't give in to the pain,_

_Don't try to hide, _

_Though they're screaming your name,_

_Don't close you eyes,_

_God knows what lies behind them,_

_Don't turn out the light_

_Never sleep, never die._

Kai opened his eyes and looked at him drinking in his beauty, and now Kai couldn't take his eyes off of Rei even if he tried, every move he did was graceful, and enchanting

_Fallen angels at my feet._

_Whispered voiced at my ear._

_Death before my eyes._

_Lying next to me I fear._

_She beckons me shall I give in._

_Upon my end shall I begin. _

_Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end._

_Don't turn away,_

_Don't give in to the pain,_

_Don't try to hide, _

_Though they're screaming your name,_

_Don't close you eyes,_

_God knows what lies behind them,_

_Don't turn out the light_

_Never sleep, never die._

Rei opened his eyes, and turned to walk back inside but froze when he saw Kai.

Kai was leaning against the doorframe looking at Rei with those lovely crimson eyes, he was wearing a pair of sleeping pants, and his vest (1), leaving a very bare chest, that cause Rei to blush.

Kai raised one gray eyebrow at the neko-jin's blushing face. "What are you doing up at this hour Rei."

"Umm…it was such a lovely night that I wanted to enjoy it for a while." He replied lamely, Kai just nodded his head, and walked towards Rei till he was inch away from "Is that…all you're doing out here?" Kai whispered huskily causing the blush on Rei's face to deepen as Kai's head slowly descended towards Rei's.

* * *

(1) I don't know what that jacket or vest Kai wears in the third season. So I just called it a vest.

Well that's all for now and so far my polls is-

Blitzkreig boys-2

White tiger X-0

F dynasty-0

Barthez-0

BEGA-0

PBB All Stars-0

All of the teams-0

Please tell me which teamI should bring in ok!

Till next time!

MoonLightfight98


	5. Unexcepted guests

Hey everybody! I'm sorry I'm a little late on updating but here it is. WOW! 51 reviews! My God I didn't think I get 51! Well here my thanks too you guys.

**Platinum Rei-**Thanks, Blitzkreig boys are in this chapter!

**Constantine- **I'm sorry! I didn't mean too insult you! I just thought you didn't know! Please forgive me I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry!

**AngelsRain- **Wow I hope you didn't hurt yourself falling of the chair. Don't worry chapter 5 is here-Hugs Tammy- Your one of my favorite reviwers.

**BlazingPhoenix L- **Oh my God. I can't believe you reviewed one of my stories! I always read your but I'm too shy to leave an review. And thanks for letting me know that Kai wears a jacket I always thought it was a vest.

**humaninspirations- **Thank you!Here's you update!

**Reis1gurl-**Wow you didn't have to review all four chapters if you didn't wanttoo.Don't worry your pretty little head here's the update.

**kero-chan-**Yes I know I'm torturing him!

**Yoko-obsessor- **-Grabs shield and sword- I don't want to fight you but I will if I must. I'm just joking Don't worry here my update.

**crowkeeper990-**Yeah I've been wondering that for a while now, oh well Thank you for Reviewing!

**Angel** **Spirit**- It's ok if you didn't review last time I'm fine with it as long as you like my story I'm happy.

**Shitza- **Here you go didn't have to wait did ya.

**Kiko cat-** Well find out in this chapter. And I added one of the teams!

**CandyAssCutie-** You three sisters rock! I have to say thank you its reviewers like you that make me update faster.

**loveisagiftuseitwisely-**Don't worry I'm continuing.

**Yazzy-**Yes you can vote for Blitzkrieg boys again. Please don't prod me with an stick it makes it hard for me to think.

**Danya2-**Well here's the continuation of chapter4.

**Forfirith The dark angel-**I'm glad you like the Evanescence songs they just seemed the perfect band for my story. I'll explain what they mean by demon soon.

**Disclaimer:** Believe me if I owned beyblade Kai and Rei would be together, But do you see them together no you don't so I don't own it.

* * *

Rei looked into Kai's eyes, loosing himself in those beautiful crimson orbs, as his head slowly approached his '_What is Kai doing? Is he trying to kiss me?'_ He wondered.

While Kai felt like he had no control over what his body did '_What am I doing? Why does Rei inspire such emotions in me?' _He thought as he lost himself in Rei's golden-sun eyes.

Kai's head came closer and Rei put his hands on Kai chest, and Kai unconsciously brought his hands to his waste.

Their lips were an inch apart when…

"What are you guys doing out here?" Asked a sleepy voice behind them, both of them let go of each other admittedly, and turned to look who was at the doorway.

Max was standing in the doorway rubbing his eye sleepily looking towards them.

Rei's blush was a very dark crimson now '_What was going on? I was about to kiss Kai!' _He thought looking at Max.

Kai was glaring at Max a light red covered his cheeks, he was angry that Max interrupted, but sort of relieved.

Max looked at them, seeing a blushing Rei, and a glaring Kai had him confused. "Is…their something wrong?" He asked Rei just walked over to Max, his blush still on "No, Kai just came outside to get me. Isn't that right Kai?" Kai just 'Hn'd and "That doesn't matter now you both should be in bed." He replied coldly walking past Rei, and Max.

Max looked Rei "Did I say something wrong?" Max asked, Rei smiled and said "No, you didn't say anything wrong Max. Its just late, and we all need some sleep." And went inside, soon followed by Max.

* * *

The sun hitting his face waked Rei up.

He groaned and rolled over, screwing his eyes tightly shut, then buried his head into his pillow. "You might as well get up Rei, you're already late for training." Came a deep, soothing voice.

Rei shot up from bed too see who said that…it was Kai. Kai was staring at Rei with a blank face, but his stomach had butterflies. Rei looked adorable wearing his sleeping clothes that consisted of a shirt, and a pair of shorts that clung to his powerful legs, his hair was still bounded, but the top was more messy than usual, and his eyes were still a little glossed over from sleep.

"Uhh…ok. Kai could you please leave so I can…you know, change." Said Rei blushing a little. Kai's eyes widened a little as a very light blush appeared on his cheeks, turned around so Rei wouldn't see, and left with his scarf trailing behind him.

Rei was still blushing even after Kai left, and quickly got his clothes and headed for the bathroom.

Rei sighed softly _'Time for a nice shower.'_ Rei took off his shirt revealing hundreds of scars, some from his battle with Bryan, but most of them aren't, his back is where most of the scars were located.

Rei took of his shorts and undergarment, then turned on the shower making sure it was at the right temperature, and then got in.

Rei looked down at his chest and examined the scars. _'There's so many. Before I didn't have one and now I do! Ever since that day that I was found.'_ He thought as another horribly memory reared its ugly head.

Flashback-

"Hey are you ok!" Said a male voice.

Rei's eyebrows furrowed together, and slowly opened his eyes and saw a young boy around his age he was a neko-jin! Rei could tell but the fangs and, amber eyes.

Rei slowly sat up and looked at him "Where am I?" He questioned "Your at my house. Grandfather told me that he found you in the woods covered with blood and dirt." Replied the little boy with a smile.

Rei smiled back he liked this boy "My name is Rei Kon, what's yours?" He asked "My names Lee Yin(1), nice to meet you Rei." Lee replied with another smile.

End Flashback-

Rei turned the knobs to shut off the shower, and grabbed a towel as he stepped out of the tub.

'_I used to be so innocent, and now look at me. I bet my parents are disgusted at how I turned out to be.'_

Flashback-

"Do I have to Master Yin?" Questioned Rei

"I'm sorry Rei but you can't live by yourself you'll be living with Gal Darklight, for the time being." This Gal Darklight was an average looking man short black hair, and amber eyes, well built body, but Rei could smell that he reeked of liquor, and drugs, but what puzzled Rei the most is that the others couldn't smell it.

Gal grunted at the Rei, and made a gesture for him to follow. Rei took one hesitant step forward, then looked back at Lee and the others, that called themselves the White Tigers after the white tiger bit kept by Lee's grandfather, but all they did was gesture to follow him. '_Hump…not even a day and they already want to get rid of me.' _He thought sourly following his new guardian. They walked till they were at the edge of town where hardly anybody went.

As soon as Rei entered the house, he was grabbed by his hair and thrown into the nearest wall, he let out a scream of pain and shock, and crumpled to the floor. Rei had the wind knocked out of him as he struggled to breath and stand up, but when Rei was on his hands and knees he was mercilessly kicked in the ribs, a sickening crack could be heard. Gal had just broke three of Rei's ribs.

Rei was lying on the ground struggling to breath more now than before, and slowly opened his eyes to see that Gal was standing right in front of him. Gal roughly grabbed him by his hair again and brought him to eye level "So what are you boy? You can't be a neko-jin your eyes are too golden." Rei glared at him weakly "Ahhh…I see now boy your not a neko-jin at all you're a tora-youkai." He said with a sickening smile.

Rei looked at him confused '_What's he talking about? What's a tora-youkai?' _he thought.

Gal saw the confused look, and his smile turned more evil.

End Flashback-

Rei finished putting on his clothing, and bounding his hair, he grabbed his Yin-Yang bandana from the sink counter, '_The pain that I went through nobody knows. Not the White tigers, not even Kai knows what its like.'_

Flashback-

"So you don't know what a tora-youkai is? Well it means tiger-demon, and that my boy is what you are." He said.

Rei's eyes widened he had heard stories about demons about how they kill humans for fun, how they love the sight, and smell of blood, and how they loved to torture humans as well. Rei didn't understand he wasn't like that…was he?

"And that means that you deserve ever lasting pain for what you are." Gal spat at him.

Then he threw Rei across the room, and hit the glass doors of a wine rack. Glass pieces were stuck in his back, some in his legs and arms. Rei was slumped on the ground, but he slowly lifted his head up glaring at Gal his eyes nothing but slits.

"Why are you angry at me I'm just paying you back for all the people that you have or will kill." He said his own eyes turning into slits.

Rei's eyes turned back to normal '_Is he right? Maybe I do deserve this pain. Mama, and Papa were killed trying to protect me. So that man's right I do deserve pain, loneliness, and hated.'_ He thought.

Gal walked over and grabbed Rei by the collar of the shirt, and walked towards a door opening it to reveal a bedroom with an attached bathroom. He threw Rei onto the bed "This is your room. You will only stay in your room to sleep that's it. I hope you have something to entertain yourself for the whole day." Gal said leaving the room with a mocking laugh shutting the door behind.

Rei painfully got off the bed and headed for the bathroom stumbling the way there. As he enters the bathroom he shuts the door behind him and jumps onto the sink counter to look in the mirror.

Rei opened the mirror for the medical cabinet and grabbed a pair of tweezers, then lifted his wounded arm and started to remove the pieces.

After an hour of taking out the mirror pieces from his back, legs, and arms as best as he could, He stumbled back into the bedroom, and fell onto the bed '_I deserve this, but to Lee and the others I'll have to be happy in front of them I don't want them to worry about me.' _He thought reaching inside his shirt pulling out his beyblade.

Rei's eyes started to fill up with tears, but he refused to let any fall _'They say who are strong can make their own destinies. I will become strong, and I'll do it by myself.'_ He thought letting sleep overcome him.

End Flashback-

Rei was standing in front of the mirror for the last ten-minutes, and with a sigh he finally left the bathroom. He walked to the back door, and could hear a battle going on he opens the door to find…the blitzkrieg boys. Tala was sitting beside Kai, Bryan was leaning against the wall of the dojo, and Spencer was battling Max.

Tala is the first to notice Rei standing in the doorway, and turns his head to look at him "Well, look what the cat dragged out." Said Tala.

That got everyone's attention and looked towards the doorway "Rei! Your finally up." Said Kenny "Yeah, I was beginning to think that Tyson was rubbing off on you." Said Hilary, Everyone laughed, except Tyson who was yelling at Hilary for the comment, while Kai and Tala chuckled, Bryan sniggered, Spencer looked amused, while Rei blush a little from embarrassment.

"Yeah I'm sorry I slept in. You could have told me we were having visitors though." Rei said a little mad that they didn't tell him.

"Don't worry about it kitten, you would have found out that we were here sooner or later." Said Tala with a casual shrug.

Rei blushed when he heard what Tala called him, and Kai looked at Tala from the corner of his eye than looked back to the battle.

Rei went over and sat next to Tala "So…Tala why are you guys here?"

"We're only staying her until we can get an apartment, cause there's no way in hell that we're going back to Boris." Tala practically spat out his name.

Rei felt sorry for Tala and the others He didn't know what happen to them at the Abbey, but it must have been horrible. Tala caught the sad look on Rei's face and gave him a slight smile "Don't worry about it kitten, that's all in the past." He said earning a smile from Rei.

"Good to see you up Rei." Said Hiro coming through the doorway. Rei greeted him with a smile. "Oh yeah I almost forgot, this letter came in for you Rei." Said Hiro handing him the letter.

Rei stood up, and took the letter there was no return address strange. Rei opened it, and then his face went blank but his eyes were slits, his hands were shaking slightly, and he held the piece of paper very tightly.

The others were puzzled by this "Is there something wrong Rei?" Asked Tyson, and Rei snapped. He ripped the letter in half "Just junk mail." Rei said harshly.

This caught everyone off guard they've never heard him speak like that before. "Rei if it was nothing but junk mail it wouldn't have rattled up so much." Said Tyson, Spencer and Max called back their blades seeing no point in battling when someone's upset.

"Yeah Rei what did that letter say to make you so angry." Said Daichi.

Rei's bangs shadowed his eyes "It was nothing alright!" He almost shouted still not looking at them. This shocked them even more Rei hardly shouted unless it was to his opponents or to get everyone's attention when he had something important to say.

When nobody said anything Rei went inside the dojo.

Every body watched him leave with worry over their faces even the blitzkrieg boys. Tala turned his head towards Kai "Does he do this often?" He asked.

Kai looked at him then shook his head "Only since the BEGA tournament." Tala looked over to Bryan, and Bryan caught his gaze.

Bryan gave Tala a small smile that said 'Don't worry he'll tell us when he's ready', and Tala returned the smile.

Kai saw this and mentally smirk _'I'll have to ask Tala if theirs anything going on between him and Bryan.' _He thought but he was still worried about Rei _'I want to help you Rei, but I can't if you keep acting like this. Rei I wish you could trust me more.'_ And continued to stare at the spot that was Rei just minutes before.

* * *

(1)- I really don't know if Lee's last name is that, but I read in one story it was so I used that.

Well that's all for now Don't forget to R&R and Thank you allyou guys are the best!

Till next time

MoonLightFight98


	6. Everthing's fine or is it?

Hey guys I'm back! Sorry if this chapter's short. Oh and** '_Talk' _**that's suppose to mean when someone speaks a different languge other than english. Ok!

Reviews:

**Reis1gurl-** Me an awesome writer? I don't think so but whatever.

**Platinum Rei- **Thanks.

**kero-chan39-** I'm thinking of adding more Rei torture in the future.

**AngelsRain-** Sorry I don't mean too, and Yes your one of my favorite reviewers. And for that flody chair you have, I have one just like it, but I use a pillow to cushion my bottom. It works for a little while.

**Forfirith The dark angel-** I know but Rei had a Horrible past, and his attitude is different from what we see. I think I'm going to add more Evanescence songs please tell me which one I should use next!

**Anything-bt-ordinary- **I've heard about you from a friend of mine they say your really cool! and thanks.

**Yami no Koneko-**You find out what happene to Gal in the next chapter.

**Danya2-** The letter will remain a mystery.

**loveisagiftuseitwisely- **Here's the next chapter.

**Constantine-** I'm sorry about your grand daddy. Yup Tala calls Rei kitten to get on Kai nerves.

**crowkeeper990-**Woah your as bad as me when I'm on sugar high.

**Shitza-**It's ok if your review was late. I know what you mean I still have to do exams, and not to mention that our math teacher gave us savage lots of work!

**Kiko cat- **Well here's chapter 6!

**Disclaimer: **No I don't OWN IT!

* * *

Rei locked himself inside the bathroom; he was leaning against the door taking shaky breaths trying to calm himself down.

His eyes were full of tears, as he desperately to hold them back, but couldn't tears were streaming down his face uncontrollably. Rei hugged himself and slid down the door.

Rei was sobbing slightly '_This wasn't suppose to happen. Not in front of them…No in front of Kai.' _

_**My, my looks like someone's past is catching up with them.**_

Rei's eyes widened as his breathing became harder.

_**I wonder how long it will take for them to hate you.**_

'_Shut up! You don't know what your talking about!'_

_**Oh really do I have to give out more examples that they don't care.**_

'…_They do…' _He thought weakly his stubbornness weakening.

_**-Sigh- You really are stubborn Rei, but you can't deny it forever.**_

Rei sighed sadly the demon was right it was only a matter of time before something happens and his friendships are over.

Then there was a knock behind Rei, which startled him he wasn't excepting anyone to come after him after his little attitude attack. He tried to control his tears and asked as best he could "Who is it?"

"Rei? Are you ok?" Asked the voice. Rei's tear stained eyes widened _'Kai? Why is he here? Does he…maybe care?' _Rei thought, listening to Kai's voice.

* * *

Everybody was staring at the spot where Rei was shocked, and worried. Tala looked over to Kai. Though Kai's face didn't show it he could see that his eyes were filled with worry. Tala smiled slightly '_So iceman Kai is worried about someone. Miracles do exist.' _Tala leaned over and whispered something in Kai's ear. 

Kai's eyes widened, and a small blush appeared on his face, but he nodded. Kai stood up, walked past Hiro, and went inside. The others were shocked that Kai was doing something.

Bryan went over and sat beside Tala. "What did you say to him Tala?" Said Bryan. Tala gave him a innocent look that said 'Who me?' Bryan just shook his head in amusement "Yes you." He said.

Tala just shrugged his shoulders and said "Nothing to important. Just giving him some advise." Bryan gave him a quizzical look while Tala gave him a secretive smile.

* * *

Kai walked around the house trying to find Rei. He wasn't in the bedroom, living room, or kitchen, and Kai was running out of places to look. Then he saw the bathroom light on and the door close _'Rei must be in there.' _He thought approaching the door. 

He knocked on it hesitantly on the door. Kai heard a sniffle and "Who is it?" His voice was so weak, and broke up. "Rei? Are you okay?" He asked. Kai got no answer, and that made his eyebrows furrow together.

"Rei are you ok?" He repeated, and again he got no answer. Now Kai was panicking a little what if Rei was committing suicide!

"Rei open the door." He said firmly "Why should I." Rei answered his voice wavering. Kai sighed he hadn't said this in a long time "Please Rei, I just want to help."

* * *

"Please Rei, I just want to help." 

Rei gasped lightly that was probably the first time he heard Kai say please.

Rei felt a new batch of tears coming, so he stood up and opened the door flinging himself onto Kai burying his head in his chest.

Kai was token back from the sudden hug, but wrapped his arms around him one hand stroking his hair, and whispering soothing words into his ear.

That's when Kai noticed that his shoulders were shaking, and his shirt was slightly damp. Kai pulls back slightly to look into Rei's water-logged eyes "Rei what's wrong?" He asked gently.

Rei sniffed lightly, and stared into Kai's gentle red eyes. How badly Rei wanted to spill everything to him, how he wanted to tell Kai about his horrible past, but what for? As soon as he say anything about what happened to him Kai would leave him, that's why he couldn't tell anyone he would become strong and he would do it without the help of others.

So Rei slowly stopped shedding tears and put on his mask that till this day not even Kai can see past.

"Nothing's wrong Kai. I guess I'm just stressful." Kai didn't believe him for a second.

"Rei…please tell me what's wrong." Kai said again his eyes never leaving Rei's, and both of them not knowing that there lips were going closer.

"I…I…" Stuttered Rei, but couldn't push Kai away no mattered how much he wanted to.

Their lips were so close…

"Kai! Rei! Where are you!" Came Tyson's voice.

Kai, and Rei noticed how close their lips were and both jumped back to put some distance. Both were blushing furiously, but Kai looked to the side trying to hide his as the others came around the corner.

"Hey! Are you guys ok?" Asked Tyson looking at them. "Rei what happened?" Questioned Hilary concerned.

Rei almost forgot about the letter he got. "Like I said before it was junk mail." He said in his normal voice. "Well its almost lunch! Rei will you cook today." Said Daichi.

Rei chuckled, and nodded. Tyson, and Daichi cheered and raced for the table, they couldn't wait to eat.

The others shook their heads and followed suit, but Rei, and Kai. Kai looked at Rei and vice versa. Kai than cup Rei's cheek with one of his hands. Rei gasped at the sudden feeling of skin against skin. "Rei…maybe we could finish this conversation later alright?" All Rei did was nod as he watched Kai walk pass him and follow the others.

* * *

Everyone was sitting at the table while Rei cooked in the kitchen. 

Everyone was talking to each other except the Blitzkrieg boys and Kai that is until Tala started to talk to Kai in their native tongue. '**_So what were you and the kitten talking about?' _**He asked '**_Nothing that concerns you.' _**Replied Kai taking a sip of his water.

Tala smiled '**_It wasn't anything X-rated was it?' _**Kai almost choked on his water when he heard this, while Bryan and Spencer were having a hard time containing their laughter.

Kai slammed his glass on the table and glared at Tala '**_Is that all you can think about! Get your mind out if the gutter!' _**He yelled.

This caught the G-revolution by surprise; they haven't heard Kai yell in a long time.**_ 'What? It was just a question?' _**Said Tala innocently.

Kai closed his eyes, and crossed his arms over his chest trying to remain calm.

**_'But seriously Kai what did you and the kitten talk about.' _**Tala asked.

Kai opened one eye at Tala '**_Why do you calling Rei that.' _**He asked. Tala smiled '**_Seems to fit him don't ya think?' _**He asked.

Kai just 'Hn'd, and turned his head away, only to see Rei moving around the kitchen his feet not making a sound against the floor. Kai couldn't take his eyes off of Rei.

Tala gave Kai a quizzical look then looked to where Kai was staring. Tala smiled at what or should he say whom Kai was staring at. '**_You know Kai staring at him says a lot about how you feel about him.' _**Kai turned his head towards Tala who had a smirk on his face.

**_'I wasn't staring I was… just making sure he wasn't goofing off.' _**Kai said trying to get Tala off his back. '**_Your nose will grow.' _**Tala replied calmly taking a sip of his water.

Kai glared at him then smirked '**_So have you and Bryan done anything X-rated?' _**He said.

Tala's eyes widened as he choked on his water, coughing to get it out of his lungs, Bryan's face was completely red, and Spencer was all out laughing.

The others were shocked at this though they couldn't understand a word they said.

Then Rei came through the door carrying lunch. Tala looked at Kai and said '**_We'll continue this later.' _**As Rei handed him, Bryan, Spencer, and Kai a plate with food already on it, and sat down.

Tala glanced at Kai from the corner of his eye "Thanks kitten, but you didn't have to do that." He said.

Rei blushed a little "Yeah well I thought it would be better, than trying to get some food from the way Tyson, and Daichi eat." He replied. Tala saw Kai tense when Rei blushed, and mentally smirk '_It looks like Kai does love him. Now only to get him to admit it.' _He thought starting to eat.

* * *

After lunch Tala, and Kai were sitting near the pond in the garden. 

"So what happened between the two of you?" Asked Tala again determined to get an answer.

Kai sighed "He wouldn't tell me, but I know he flat out lied through his teeth right to my face." He replied.

"What do you think is wrong with him?"

"I don't know. I'd just wish he would tell me." Kai replied looking to the sky.

* * *

That all for chapter 6 sorry if its short but I was in a rush. Oh and do you think I should bring in another team? Please tell me! 

Till next time!

MoonLightFight98


	7. When thing go from bad to worse

Hi guys! Sorry it took me so long to update but I was at a writers block so here's chapter 7

Reviews

**Reis1gurl-**Man your so nice you got to stop flattering me your making blush.

**Forfirith The dark angel-**I know damn that Tyson! (blush) Great author, you flatter me.

**Danya2-**Yeah Kai does, and I'm happy you like Tala like that.

**Yazzy- **here's your update, and thank you for breaking that stick.

**starvingartist246010-**I'm glad that you don't complain about my cliffhangers, Well here's an update.

**Anything-bt-ordinary-** Don't worry as long as I have reviewer like you I'll keep writing!

**kero-chan39-** Don't worry your pretty little head the update's here.

**Constantine- **Thanks for reviewing!

**AngelsRain-** In my story Tala's a sarcastic person, and only wants the best for Kai. Yes I'm putting Tala, and bryan together I think they look cute together! Can't wait till you review Tammy!

**humaninspirations- **Don't worry about reviewing last chapter as long as you like it i'm happy.

**Angel Spirit- **I know I'm evil but that's how i right my stories always leaving people guessing what's goin to happen next. Thanks for reviewing.

**Shitza-** Like I said before don't worry about late reviews I'm fine with it.

**Kiko cat-**He'll tell someone soon.

**Disclamier-** How many times must I tell you people I do **Not** own it!

* * *

Tala could tell that Kai was really worried about Rei it said clearly in his facial expression.

"You're really worried about the kitten aren't you?" Tala asked. Kai nodded still looking at the sky.

Tala had a smile on his face "You love him don't you." He said. Kai looked at Tala his cheeks red. "I…don't know. You know feelings are new to me Tala." He said. Tala's smiled turned to a sad one "I know. The abbey wasn't one of those places that allowed you to show emotions we know first hand how they work." He replied "Yeah. I wonder what happened to Voltaire. He wasn't arrested yet." Kai stated.

Tala's eyes were as cold as ice "No he hasn't yet, but I'll enjoy every single moment that he is finally capture, and sent to jail." He said coldly.

Kai nodded in agreement. Then turned his head to look behind them, and saw Rei approaching them. Tala also turned his head, and smiled when he saw who was coming. "Hey kitten what are you doing here?" Asked Tala "I wanted to get away from the noise inside." He replied sitting down next to Kai.

"You mean that Tyson and Hilary are at it again? Can't they not argue about something for once." Said Tala. Rei chuckled, and nodded in agreement. Kai was looking at his reflection trying to ignore the raven-haired beauty beside him.

Rei noticed Kai had not said a word since he got here, Tala noticed too '_That numbskull. I have to leave somehow so they can talk.' _He thought just as Bryan stepped out of the dojo messaging his temples.

Tala smiled seeing Bryan come out, and stood up catching Rei, and Kai's attention. "Well I guess I'll go see what's wrong with Bryan." He said walking away.

Kai looked at Rei and studied him. Rei caught Kai staring at him and his cheek flushed "What?" He said turning his head to look at Kai. Kai blushed slightly and muttered "Nothing." And averted his gaze.

"Kai? What's wrong?" Rei asked. "Nothing's wrong. Why." Kai replied.

"It's just that you look troubled." He said worry etched all over his face. "I'm not troubled Rei." Kai replied coldly. Rei winced at the tone of voice Kai used _'Why can't you put down your mask Kai just for once? Heh…that coming from someone else who also hides behind a mask.'_ Rei thought.

Rei than stood up, drawing Kai's attention back to him, and started to leave "Where are you going Rei?" Kai questioned. Rei looked back at him and smiled "Just for a walk." He replied leaving though the arch.

Kai sighed looking back into the pond.

Rei walked around the city he needed to get away from everyone for a while.

Suddenly Rei bumped into someone who was carrying groceries, and they were knock to the ground. "I'm so sorry!" Said Rei "It's quite all right young lady I should've watched where I was going." Replied the middle-aged woman with brown hair, and green eyes(1).

Rei sweatdropped when she said 'young lady' "Umm…actually I'm a guy." The woman who was looking at him her eyes widened "I'm sorry I thought you were a women from all that hair you had." She replied a blush of embarrassment appearing on her face. Rei smiled, and said "Don't worry about it, people always mistaken me for a girl." He replied going onto his knees and gathering the food, and putting it into the paper bag.

The lady smiled at the kindness the boy showed, and started to help since it was her groceries. "Thank you." She said as they finished putting everything back into the bags "Its no problem. How about I carry them for you?" He said, "If you really want too." She replied feeling guilty on using him to carry something for her.

"So your not from around here are you?" She asked as they walked. "No I'm not, I'm from China." Replied Rei "China must be nice. Oh I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Lily."

"I'm Rei."

"Rei. That's a beautiful name." She said to him. Rei looked slightly shock. Lily giggled when she saw Rei's expression "What's wrong you're acting like no one's ever complemented you before." She said "No! It's not that! It's just been awhile since someone had complemented me." He replied. Lily nodded her head in understanding.

"Well here we are!" Lily said happily standing in front of her house. The house surprised Rei. Actually it wasn't a house at all! It was an old fashion Japanese temple. Rei finally stopped gaping like a fish and started for the door.

"Here let me get that for you." Said Lily opening the door for him. Rei smiled at her and walked inside. He made sure to take off his shoes, and followed her to the kitchen to set the bags on the table. "Rei I want to thank you for helping. Why don't you stay for supper?" She asked unpacking some of the food.

Rei was about to say yes, but then he remembered the guys he didn't want them to worry about him. "I'm sorry, but I can't, my friends would be worried about me if I don't return soon." He replied. Lily nodded in understanding "I just wish there was someway I could repay you." She said.

Rei was about to reply, when his sensitive hearing picked up the sound of soft footsteps. He turned his head towards the sliding door on the right. Two silhouettes could be seen as they opened the door.

"Mama!" Said a little girl around five years old running over to Lily, and hugging her waist. "Mom what took so long?" Questioned the other girl, but she was around the age of fifthteen. Both she and the little girl had black midnight hair, but the older one had blue streaks, the little girl had violet eyes that were filled with child curiosity, and innocence, while the older girl's eye color was a beautiful emerald green shinning with happiness, and kindest, and the little girl was wearing a baby blue sundress, while the older girl wore black jean, and a green top.

Lily looked at them guilty "I'm sorry I took so long, but I had help coming here." She said.

The older girl noticed that there was another occupant in the room, and turned to face him. "Who are you?" She asked, "My name is Rei, and you are?" He questioned.

"I'm Tammy, and that's…" She gestured to the little girl looking at him curiously from her mom's arms "…Angel." Rei looked at the little girl _'Angel…It suits her. She's just full of curiosity, and innocence, and she's five. The same age that I was when my life became a living hell.' _He thought approaching the little girl who hid her face in her mother shirt. "Hi." He said gently. The gentlest of his voice made her look at him shyly. Rei gave her a smile "You don't have too be worried I'm a friend of your Mama, and I will not hurt you or your family." He said.

Angel returned the smile, that smile told him that she understood what he said, she lifted her arms towards him in a silent plea, which Rei answered he took her from her mother's arms, and into his. Angel immediately reached for his ponytail, and started to play with it.

"That's amazing." Said Tammy behind him. Rei turned to face her confusion written across his face. "Angel hardly trusts anyone I'm surprised that you gained her trust so easily." Tammy said with a little giggle.

"You have pretty hair." Said Angel, her voice was sweet, yet shy. Tammy chuckled "I must agree. I haven't seen one male, or female that had hair of such length." She said, "Tell me why do you keep your hair at such a length? Other men would think it's too girly to have long hair?"

Rei looked at the ground, his eyes were full of sadness, and shame "I grew my hair out to remind me of my mother." He said quietly.

"Why? What happened?" Questioned Lily. "She died when I was six. She had her hair down to her kneecaps, and father used to say that I looked so much like her." He answered. Lily brought a hand up to cover her mouth slightly "I'm sorry." She said.

Rei looked at her "You shouldn't be sorry for something that you didn't do." He said turning his head away.

Tammy looked at Rei; he was hiding something, and was afraid to tell anyone. Maybe theirs someone that would gain his trust, and he would tell them everything, then the wounds that his soul has received so many times would start to heal.

Till then his soul will continue to bleed. Angel looked at Rei's face, she saw that it was contorted with sadness, and rage, so she reached up, and cupped Rei's cheek making him look at her in shock.

"Don't be sad Rei-chan. Everything will be ok." She said. Rei looked at her as his shock slowly melted into a smile "Thank you Angel-chan." Replied Rei. Angel smiled in return, happy to make her new friend smile, then she reached up, and touched Rei's bandana "What does the symbol on your head mean Rei?" Angel asked.

Rei's smiled widened as Tammy walked over to them "Well, it could mean a lot of things little sister." She said "The Yin-Yang is often known as the light, and dark, but there are many different reasons." Rei studied Angel when her sister talked, he could tell she was an intelligent little girl, and that was good, but sometimes it could be dangerous.

"Some people also think that the Yin-Yang mean angels, and demons, or God, and the devil. White meaning angels, and black meaning demons." Rei said as Tammy continued where he left off "but those smaller circles in the dark, and light mean that there is a little darkness in light, and a little light in darkness."

Rei was a little shocked when she said that _'I never thought about it like that before. I always thought that my demon blood was just waiting for the right moment to awaken. So I might not be evil.' _He thought watching as Tammy explained to angel what the Yin-Yang symbol meant. Rei turned to look what time it was, and panicked. It was four o'clock that means he'd been gone for three hours he had to get back.

He put Angel down, and headed for the door, but stop when a hand rested on his shoulder he turned to she Tammy "Where are you going Rei?" She asked, "I'm late. My friends will be wondering where I was." He answered. Tammy nodded, and took her hand off of Rei as he put on his shoes, and opened the door. "Rei-chan! Will you visit?" Called Angel.

Rei looked back at Angel, and saw her pleading eyes, so he smiled "Of course I will." He replied, and left.

* * *

Rei ran down the street hoping to get back before his friends panicked which they probably were. He could imaging it now: Tyson, and Daichi were arguing, Hilary was sitting on the couch looking worried, Max was pacing back and forth, and Kai was leaning against the wall keeping an eye on the door.

Rei was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice someone watching him from the darkness of the night, but he _did_ noticed that he was grabbed and thrown against a wall.

Rei let out a groan of pain from the sudden impact, and would have slid down but a body pressed firmly against his prevented him.

Rei opened his eyes to look into familiar orange eyes that made Rei's heart skip a beat.

"…No…" Rei whispered in horror

"Long time no see Rei. Did you miss me?" He replied a evil smirk appearing on his face.

* * *

(1)-When I mean middle aged I mean around 30 or35.

Well that's all for now

Till next time!

MoonLightFight98


	8. Old enemy, New love

Hey I'm back, and with chapter 8! Ok I'm telling you this now I like Lee he's pretty cool, and his only role in my story is being Rei's best friend/brother he is not going to go rape him!

Reviews:

**Reis1gurl-**Ok calm down I updated.

**AngelsRain-**Yes I know I used you name is that ok. Since you are one of my favorite reviewers I gave you a part, and a little sister named Angel! Your character is going to make another appearance in the future!

**Platinum Rei-**Here's your update.

**kero-chan39-** -Hugs kero-chan39- Here's your update ok. no more trying to kill yourself.

**Forfirith The dark angel-** I made Angel to deicate it toall those who haveangel in their name, and that includes you! Thank you I saw that explaination for the Yin-Yangsomewhere can't remember where exactly.

**Yazzy-**I sawthat!You bad. Well N E ways I read some of your fics. Yourbetter at writingthan me in my eyes!

**loveisagiftuseitwisely-** It's not Lee. I don't likefics like that really. in this fic Lee, and Rei are close as brothers.

**Constantine-** I don't hate you! You just said not to be sorry so I'm not. You remind me alot about my little sis.

**Shitza-** Woah, Don't worry I am updating.

**Anything-bt-ordinary-** You find out this chapter.

**Kiko cat-** I'm sorry, but there's going to be alot of Rei-torture.

**Disclamier:** Forget it! I'm not going to say it! If you sue me your just wasting your own money!

* * *

Rei stared into those orange colored orbs, and started to tremble. His muscles tensed "…No…" He whispered again his voice wavering.

"Is that all you can say Rei? We haven't seen each other in such a long time." The man said in a tone that made Rei shutter with fear.

'_No…he can't be here! Not now, not ever! I won't let him rape me again!'_ He thought. "Why…why have you come back to haunt me Rai!" He said desperately trying to escape his hold.

Rai tighten his grip on Rei, and glared at him "You are foolish to think you could escape my father, or me Rei." He replied "But…I must say that you are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. Shame that I have to kill you to avenge my father." He whispered seductively into his ear.

Rei struggled against his hold as his eyes filled with tears. Rai forced Rei into a bruising kiss making him whimper.

Rai forced Rei's mouth open with his tongue, and started to map out his mouth as he had done before, as he started to remove the sash around his waste, and undo the ties on his shirt.

Rei turned his head away trying to get away from the kiss, but Rai started to attack his neck, and slipped his shirt down to his elbows. Rei tried to keep the tears back, but they escaped, and started to go down his cheeks. "Tsk, tsk Rei you've been very bad you must be punished." Rai said pulling a knife out of his pocket, and cutting Rei's shoulder. Rei moan from the pain, which made Rai grin in delight. "That won't do Rei. Have you forgotten? I want you to hear you scream." He said harshly, and stabbing Rei on his injured shoulder.

Rei screamed at the pain as more tears ran down his face. Rai pulled it out slowly enjoying the pained look on Rei's face, and licked some of the blood off of the blade.

"Rei…!" Both he and Rai heard from the corner of the block. Rei smiled in relief '_Kai…' _He thought, and was about to yell out for him when Rai covered his mouth with his hand. "You didn't see me got it." He whispered threaten into his ear.

Rei nodded still afraid. Rai removed his hand away from Rei's mouth, and left the alleyway.

Rei was standing against the brick wall he was slammed into before, panting slightly until he pulled his shirt up, redid the ties, and grab the sash that was on the ground, and tied it around his waist. Rei tried not to wince in pain from the wound on his shoulder. _'I have to tough it out. I can't let Tyson or the others asking questions about how I got my wound.' _He thought walking out of the alleyway using the wall as support.

* * *

Kai was walking down the streets looking for Rei. He knew how much Rei liked to walk but that was for an hour or two never three or four.

Tala suggested that they go look for him, and they agreed. Everyone took a different spot of the city and was looking for him. Kai was about to return to the dojo to tell the others he had no luck in finding him when he heard a scream, and it sounded a lot like Rei's.

Than Kai spotted him he was coming out of an alley using the wall for support. Kai was confused at first nothing seemed to be wrong with him, but as he got closer to him he saw on his shirt over his right shoulder was blood.

Kai ran towards Rei, and stopped when he was an arms length away from him "Rei! What happened to your shoulder?" He asked concerned. Rei looked at his shoulder, and saw blood seeping through his white shirt _'Damn it. He wasn't supposed to notice it.' _He thought turning his head to look on the ground.

Kai tried looking Rei in the eye but his bangs cover his eyes "Rei? Are you ok?" He asked.

Rei looked up at Kai his eyes filled with pain, and shame. Kai was shocked he'd never seen Rei like this before. Rei opened his mouth to speak, but lost his balance, and fell into Kai's chest. Kai caught Rei surprised, and pushed him back a bit to look at him "Rei what's wrong?" Rei looked into those crimson orbs that were filled with worry.

'_Gods. He's so beautiful.' _Rei thought bringing his hand up to touch his cheek. Kai was shocked "Rei…?" He muttered, "I'm sorry…I made you guys worry." Rei replied his lips brushing over Kai's. Kai's eyes widened, and he completely froze. _'What? He's kissing me. Oh Gods…his lips…their so soft.' _He thought.

Kai was about to return the kiss, when Rei broke it, and then passed out. Kai caught him still a little shocked from the kiss, but soon recollected himself, and picked Rei up bridal style, and headed back to Tyson's dojo.

On his way back Kai couldn't stop thinking about the brief kiss.

* * *

Everyone was at the dojo waiting for Kai to return everyone was sitting on the couch except Tyson, Bryan, Spencer, and Tala. Tyson was pacing back, and forth, Bryan and Spencer were playing poker to pass the time, while Tala waited outside for Kai to return.

Tala was sitting on the steps looking worried Kai hadn't returned in awhile. '_Where are you Kai? I just hope you found Rei.'_ He thought, and heard the door open then close behind him.

Tala looked behind him to see Bryan "What're you doing out here? I thought you were playing poker with Spencer?" He said, "I was, but I couldn't focus, and Spencer was getting way to cocky after I lost my fifth game." Bryan said with slight humor in his voice.

Tala smirked at him, then turned his head to look back at the entryway looking for any signs of Kai.

Bryan sat next to Tala "Your really worried about him aren't you?" He questioned. Tala nodded, while Bryan chuckled "You shouldn't worry about him so much Tala. He's a big-boy now." He said.

Tala smiled "I know, but I can't help it. He was like the little brother I never had." He replied.

Bryan nodded in agreement, and couldn't help but stare at Tala. He looked beautiful in Bryan's eyes.

Bryan was brought out of his musing when Tala stood up suddenly. Bryan looked to the entrance to see Kai carrying Rei who was bleeding in the shoulder. Tala, and Bryan both rushed over to Kai.

"Kai what happened?" Asked Tala looking at the unconscious boy in his arms. "I don't know something happened to him." Answered Kai.

"What if he's been raped?" Said Bryan thinking out loud. That got Kai even more worried. What if someone had raped his little neko? He couldn't bear to imagine that happening to Rei. He was kind, generous, and innocent he had no idea how cruel the real world was. Or so he thought.

"Come on let's bring him inside." Tala said heading for the door. Kai nodded, and followed Tala and Bryan to the door

Everyone turned their head towards the door when they heard it open, and were shocked at what they saw. Tyson rushed out of the room to get grandpa or Hiro, while Daichi went to fetch a futon to lay him on. While the other went to make a room for him to rest, and Kai sat on the couch with Rei in his lap waiting for everything to be ready.

Kai looked at Rei's face, whose head was resting on his shoulder. Kai was so absorb by looking at Rei he didn't notice someone sitting on the couch beside him. "Are you ok Kai?" That voice undoubtedly belonged to Max.

"Yeah I'm fine Max…" He replied. Max didn't believe him for a second "Well the rooms ready." He said, "K." Kai replied standing up waiting for Max to lead him to where Rei would be resting.

Max leads Kai down a hallway than opened a door. Kai walked inside the room, and laid Rei on the futon. Just as Kai laid Rei down Hiro walked in with the first aid kit.

Hiro walked over to Kai, and kneeled down beside Rei. Kai kneeled down as well and started to take off Rei's shirt. Once it was off they got a good look at the wound. They were so intent of patching him up that they didn't notice the number of scars he had.

It was still oozing out blood, and looked slightly infected. "What happened to him Kai?" Hiro questioned cleaning the wound "I don't know. I just found him like this." Kai answered

"Don't worry Kai he'll be fine. He'll tell us when he wakes up." Hiro said patching it up. Kai sighed softly "Somehow I don't think so." He replied watching Rei sleep.

Hiro finished dressing Rei's wounds, and stood up to leave "You should get some rest Kai it's late." He said then left.

Kai nodded, and moved to leave when he heard Rei moan in pain. Kai turned around to see Rei sitting up clutching his shoulder. Kai was shocked Rei should have been unconscious till tomorrow. Kai was pulled out of his shock when he heard Rei whimper.

Kai rushed over to Rei, kneeled down beside him pushing him gently back down. When Rei's head touched the pillow he opened his eyes slowly to look right into Kai's worried face.

Rei managed a weak smile "Hey…" He said weakly. "You should get some rest Rei." Kai said firmly. Rei looked at Kai his eyes filled with pain, and hurt. Kai didn't like that look in his eyes.

"Rei you have to save your strength." He said a lot gentler. " Then…will you sleep with me?" He asked. Kai blushed "If it will make you sleep." He answered. Rei moved over making enough room for Kai to get in.

Kai took off his scarf, jacket, gloves, and his shirt. (A/N: All you Kai fans out there, I know your drooling by now.)

Then slipped under the covers with Rei. Rei couldn't help but look at Kai's chest, and he saw a lot of scars marinating his pale skin. Rei raised his hand, and lightly traced one of the worst scars. Kai shivered slightly from the contact "Rei get some sleep, tomorrow your going to feel horrible." He said.

Rei nodded his head, but didn't close his eyes instead he continued to stare into Kai's eyes. Rei than closed his eyes, and snuggled into Kai's bare chest. Kai tensed for a moment, then slowly relaxed, and wrapped his arms around him.

Rei smiled slightly, and snuggled deeper into his chest, while Kai's arms tighten in response.

'_This is just like a dream come true.' _Rei thought.

'_Do I…? Do I love him? Yes I think I do.' _Kai thought letting a ghost of a smile crawl onto his lips.

Kai closed his eyes for some well deserved rest.

* * *

Well that's all for now. Oh and before I forget any Final fantasy 9 fans I'm writing a story, and going to post it soon. So if you like final fantasy 9 please read mine!

Till next time!

MoonLightFight98


	9. Today seems brighter

Stares at number of reviews- Woah... you guys rock! I never thought I get over one hundred reviews! You guys are awesome! Well here's chapter 9.

**Person who loves this story-** Thank you for your wonderful review. And I'm a girl.

**kero-chan39-** I live to please. Thank you for your review!

**AngelsRain- **I'm glad you feel special! I have a question do you want to be a blader or no? It's up too you. I used to have a little sister but she died from cancer. You have brother! Oh I pity you. Well thanks for your Review!

**Crowkeeper990-** Wow you love my story you rock! LOL.Disclaima go ahead I don't mind, and Happy Saint Patrick's to you to (though its 4 days late.)

**Yazzy-** I knew that would make you happy. Just don't go get the duck tape!

**larissa- **Thank you!

**Forfirith the dark angel-** Thank you. But I update faster when I get wonderful reviews like yours!

**Reis1gurl-** Here you go so don't worry your pretty little head anymore.

**hex and anni chan- **Thanks and here's your update.

**Tamurl-** Woah... I didn't think that was possible, here's your update ok?.

**Slipknot-3113-** Hey girl long time no see N E ways why are you reading my fic you don't like Beyblade sheesh your confusing sometimes.

**someone-**Guess what someone Your my 100th reviewer! -Looks at the ground to see Rai unconscious- Wow you hit him really hard he's still unconscious.

**loveisagiftuseitwisely-** Is this update quick enough? I'm not sure N E ways your my 101th reviewer I should do something special for you.

**Kiko cat-** Uhh...Yeah about the torturing there's going to be more.

**Shitza-**You want my story to go R rated or something, and no you don't sound boring not to me.

**Disclaima- **She doesn't own it dunownit! Are you stupid or something dunownit! Go ahead waste your money on something elsedunownit!

* * *

Kai was awoken by sunlight hitting his face. Kai scrunched his eyes together, and snuggled the warmth that was near his body. 

Kai for a second tensed, then relaxed remembering how was with him. Kai looked down at the raven-haired beauty in his arms he looked so peaceful. Kai without thinking started to stroke his hair. Rei shifted a little, and a smile appeared on his face.

A low rumble could be heard. Kai paused wondering where it was coming from, then realized it was coming from Rei. _'His purring is kind of soothing.' _He thought resuming in stroking his hair.

Rei snuggled deeper into his bare chest sighing in content. Kai let a true smile appear on his face. Kai was about to fall back to sleep when the door opened revealing Tala, and Bryan.

Tala, and Bryan stared at Kai wide eyed, and Kai slowly got out of the futon blushing.

"Ok, I'm going to pretend I never saw that." Bryan said under his breath. Tala blinked "Kai…were you…why are you topless?" He questioned.

Kai blush deepened, and turned his head away, he couldn't look his friends in the eye.

"Kai…you didn't…you know." Tala tried to say. Kai's blushed turned from a dark red to a dark crimson "No…! I didn't…we didn't…do anything!" Kai practically shouted.

"Mmm-hmmm. That's why your face is practically a tomato." Countered Bryan. Kai was about to retort when he heard Rei groan. Kai turned to see Rei opening his eyes. Rei yawned, and sat up. "Good morning." He said rubbing his eye sleepily.

The others smiled in relief "Good morning Rei. Are you feeling better?" Asked Tala. Rei nodded "Yup! I'm feeling much better!" He replied with a smile. Tala smiled in return as Kai looked relieved that Rei was ok.

Rei looked over to Kai "Kai what happened to your shirt?" He said blushing. Tala's smile turned into a wolfish grin "Why yes Kai what did happen to your shirt?" Bryan looked at Tala, and saw his grin _'Uh-oh Tala's trying to piss Kai off again. Got to get him out of here.' _Bryan thought tapping Tala on the shoulder, and whispering something into his ear.

Rei, and Kai watched as Tala nodded to whatever Bryan said. Tala, and Bryan turned to leave, but Tala turned back to them "Just try and keep it down ok." He said then left closing the door behind him leaving a furiously blushing Kai, and Rei behind.

Kai walked over to his discarded clothes, and put them on. "I'll go get you a shirt to wear." He said leaving Rei alone.

'_Wha…What was that about? Just as it seems he's opening up to me, he shuts me out.'_

**_Maybe that's a good thing._** The demon hissed.

'Maybe…' 

_**Your stronger then anyone here Rei, and yet you remain with them. Didn't you notice lately that they could care less what you did. You could stab yourself in front of them, and they would celebrate right after you draw your last breath.**_

'_That can't be true. Kai was worried when he saw my wound.'_

_**Heh…you really think Kai you'd want you just after one night of sleeping in the same bed as you? You forget that Kai has his own wounds to heal. He doesn't know the pain you had to go through. He thought you had the easy life, but you don't.**_

'_But…I-I…_' 

_**If you really want to prove that your not weak. Prove it to them in a beybattle. Show them that you're not weak!**_

'_You're right they always underestimate me, but I'll prove to them that I'm not as predictable as the old Rei was._

_**That's right show them.**_

Rei smirked as Kai walked in with one of Rei's shirts, and sash's. Kai rose an eyebrow at Rei _'What's he smiling about?'_

"Here Rei I brought you a new shirt." He said tossing it to him. Rei snapped out of his thoughts by the sound if Kai's voice, and caught the shirt. It wasn't white like his other shirts it was black with a gold trim, and blood red ties, and sash.

"…Thanks…" He muttered slipping it on.

Rei stood up, and approached Kai "Are the others up yet?" Rei questioned. Kai nodded, and Rei walked right past him heading for the kitchen.

* * *

Rei stepped into the dinning area where everyone was at a look of worry written all over their faces. 

Rei cleared his throat getting their attention. As soon as they saw Rei they ran over to him, Daichi and Kenny were hugging his waist, Hilary was hugging him too, Tyson was patting him on the back with one arm while comforting Max with the other, and Max was crying on Tyson's shirt.

Rei smiled sadly, and patted Hilary with one arm, and the other patted Daichi on the head. "Come on guys I'm fine." Rei said gently trying to come them down.

Tyson's grandpa, Hiro, and the Blitzkrieg boys watched the scene with smiles on their faces. But…something was different about Rei. What? They did not know. "Good to see you up Rei. How are you feeling?" Asked Hiro.

Rei smiled at him "I feel much better, than last night." He answered as he tried to pry Daichi, and Kenny from his waist. "Guys let go!" Rei said prying them off and trying to get rid of Hilary.

* * *

After an hour of trying to get everyone to calm down Rei went into the kitchen and started to cook brunch. 

Everyone was at the table waiting for brunch.

'**_You know Kai you still didn't answer my question.'_** Tala said looking at Kai who had his eyes closed.

Kai opened one eye at Tala **_'And what question is that?' _**Kai asked **_'Oh how your shirt suddenly disappeared this morning.' _**Tala replied calmly.

Kai's eyes widened slightly, and glared at Tala **_'Nothing happened.'_** He said coldly that would make any other person stop, but not Tala. **_'Really that's not what I saw.' _**Tala countered. _'I swear to God that Tala is the only person I know that can piss me off so easily.' _Kai thought gritting his teeth together.

**Master Kai? Is everything ok?** Kai mentally smiled knowing whom the voice belonged too.

'_Yeah everything's other than Tala making his smart ass remarks again.' _

Dranzer chuckled **He always finds a way.**

'Yeah he does. Tell me Dranzer did Driger tell you anything more about Rei?' 

**(Sigh) No Master Kai. Driger told me that he couldn't contact Rei at all.**

'_He…hasn't. Maybe Rei should train today.'_ He thought as Rei came into the dinning room with the food.

Kai noticed that the regular sparkle in Rei's eyes were gone.

When Rei was done putting the food down. He left them to eat, and went outside, but not before grabbing his CD player.

Rei sat down on the deck, and pressed play on his CD player.

_I tried to kill my pain._

_But only brought more(So much more)_

_I lay dying, _

_And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal._

He thought to himself '_That's right how many people have I lied to?' _.

_I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming._

_Am I too lost to be saved,_

_Am I too lost?_

_My God, My tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_My God, My tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation._

Rei looked at his hands, and clenched them into fists.

_Do you remember me?_

_Lost for so long. _

_Will you be on the other side?_

_Or will you forget me._

'_How long? How long until my friends move on, and forget me_._' _He thought

_I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming._

_Am I too lost to be saved,_

_Am I too lost?_

_My God, My tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation._

_My wounds cry for grave._

_My soul cries for deliverance._

_Will I be denied, Christ_

_Tourniquet_

_My suicide._

Rei sighed taking off the headphones. "Rei?" He heard.

Rei turned his head to look at Kai. Kai walked over to Rei, and sat beside him. "Rei…about what happened last night…" Kai said still not looking at Rei.

Rei was confused _'What did I do last night?' _He thought trying to look at Kai face for some answers.

Kai was blushing slightly trying to say it right without making Rei jump to conclusions. "Um…why did you kiss me?" He finally said. Rei stared at Kai disbelieving _'I…I did what to Kai last night!' _He thought.

"Um…could you repeat that?" He said refusing to accept what he did. Kai sighed, and the blush on his face deepened "Why did you kiss me?" He repeated.

Rei blushed furiously _'I wasn't hearing things! I really did kiss him!' _He mentally slapped himself for two reasons 1. That he kissed him, and 2. That he wasn't aware that he did.

"I-uh…I don't know why I kissed you." Rei said.

Kai turned his head to look at Rei "Right. That didn't happen, and we'll not mention it again." He said coldly.

Rei's face had a sad look on it "…Right." He agreed half-heartily. Both Kai, and Rei sat in silence not daring to look at each other, and then they heard some noise coming from the front door.

They went to go see who was there. When they got a good look at whom at the door their eyes widened in shock.

"No way…BEGA."

* * *

Hey that's all for now. I have a really big question! well two. 

1. What's the name of Crusher's little sister!

2. I'm thinking about doing a crossover fic with beyblade/shaman king the pairings are going to be Kai/Rei, Tyson/Max, Kenny/Hilary, Yoh/Anna or someone else, and more pairings in the future. But I'm having a hard time thinking of a begining so could you please help!

and Before I forget do you want Tyson pairied up with Max, Hilary, or someone else. Please Tell me!

Till next time!

MoonLightfight98


	10. We meet again

I'm so sorry about not updating sooner! but I regret to inform you that I will not be able to update for the next week. I'm going to Manitoba to visit my uncle. I'll try to update A.S.A.P so here's chapter 10

Reviews:

**Reis1gurl-** I hate Hilary too. She's just soo annoying! well here's your update.

**Tamurl-** I'm trying to keep Kai in character sorry if he's being an ass, well here's your update.

**AngelsRain-** My sister was 6 when she passed on. I like to try and leave my readers in suspense. Ok I'll make you a blader just one more question do you want a bitbeast our not, and what kind? You know what why don't you just e-mail, and tell me ok! Here's your update Tammy!

**kero-chan39-** Thank you!

**Platinum Rei-** You reviewers flatter me. Here's your update.

**Yazzy-** Ok I'll put a TysonMax pairing. You know I think your plotting against with that duct tape.

**loveisagiftuseitwisely-** Don't worry I'm updating. So don't worry your pretty little head!

**I heart Kai-** Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! I really appreicate this!

**animephreak-** Rai is an OC he is not Lee in any way or form like I said before Lee is like a brother to Rei that's it.

**Kiko cat-** Here's your update!

**ray-is-sexy-** Thanks so will you read my crossover fic when I post it? I'd really like that, and yes this is a yaoi story you don't mind do you?

**Forfirith the dark angel-** I can explain Rei doesn't remember kissing Kai because his mind was clouded over with pain and he didn't reliase what he was doing. I'm going to have more Evanescence don't worry. There my favorite band!

**Disclaimer-** Kindly do not remind me that I do not own Beyblade. Ah, too late. Reality has settled in.: sob:

* * *

"No way…BEGA?"

The whole group whispered staring at who was in front of them. For sure standing in front of them was Garland, Ming Ming, Crusher, Mystel, Brooklyn, and a little girl.

The little girl had ash blond hair, her eyes were a nice brown with a hint of red, her skin was a nice tan, and she was wearing a pale pink shirt, with white pants.

The little girl was hiding behind Crusher she seemed nervous. "Hey." Greeted Crusher. Rei knew that Crusher was a nice guy despite his size. So he went over to him. "Hey Crusher how's it going?" Rei asked smiling. Crusher smiled back "Everything's fine now that the BEGA Corporation is gone." He replied.

Rei looked at the little girl behind Crusher, and kneeled to be eye leveled with her. "Hi. You must be Crusher little sister what's your name?" He asked with a soft voice, and a kind smile.

Monica peeked out from her hiding place, and looked at Rei. _Crusher was right he is friendly, and nice.'_ She thought coming out fully.

"Hello I'm Monica it's nice to meet you." She said returning his smile, and doing a slight bow. "It's nice too meet you too. You know Monica your brother is a great man." He said. Monica looked back at him, and nodded her head happily "Yup! Crusher's the best brother in the world!" She said.

Crusher blushed, and scratched the back of his head "I'm not that great Monica." He said, "I have too agree with Monica you are a great brother." Rei said standing up again.

The blush on Crusher's face deepened. Mystel walked up to Rei his eyes hidden by the mask he sometimes wears. "Hiya Rei! How've you've been?" He asked in his usual cheery voice, and smile.

"Everything's been ok." He answered.

"So why are you guys here?" Questioned Hiro. "Mr. Dickerson wanted us too give you this." Said Garland holding up an envelope.

"Really." Tyson said looking at the envelope. "Yup! He said it was really important." Said Ming Ming with her trademark wink that made Kenny melt.

Hiro took the envelope, opening it, and then reading it. A smile slowly appeared on his face.

"What does it say Hiro?" Questioned Tyson, "It says that Mr. Dickerson has arranged all of the teams a party at a hotel in China." Hiro replied. "All of the teams." Said Hilary, "Yes all of the teams that includes BEGA." Hiro confirmed.

All of the BEGA members smiled, and Monica looked up at Crusher, "Will I be able to go as well?" She questioned, Crusher looked at her and nodded "I'd like to see them try, and stop me from bringing you." He said, and Monica smiled happily.

Rei looked over to the BEGA bladers, then looked over to Hiro "Um…could we invite someone if we wanted too?" He questioned. Hiro shrugged his shoulder "I guess so why?" He asked.

"Theirs someone I want to come with us that's all." He replied. Max put on one of his famous smiles "Is it your girlfriend?" He asked.

Rei blushed slightly, Kai stiffened at what Max said, and everyone else was trying to hold back their laughter.

"No! It's not like that. I met someone yesterday I and thought I should repay them for their generosity." He replied.

Kai relaxed a little bit when he heard that, but still couldn't figure out why he was so tense when Max mentioned that Rei might have a girlfriend.

"Well why don't we go to the BBA, and ask Mr. Dickerson in person." Subjected Brooklyn. The other nodded, and started to leave with the BEGA bladers.

* * *

Everyone was walking down the street chatting happily with each other even Kai, but he was talking to the Blitzkrieg boys.

"Rei-chan!" Said a voice quiet some distance away, Rei could hear it because he was a youkai, so he stopped, and turned around to look who had said it. "Rei why did you stop?" Asked Max, "I thought I heard someone call my name." He replied, "You must have imagined it." Said Daichi, "I have to agree with Daichi, Rei it's way too noisy for us let alone you too here anything." Said Kenny.

Rei was about to answer when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, and a body following afterwards.

"Rei-chan!" Said a familiar voice. Rei looked down and saw a familiar midnight hair "Angel-chan!" He said brining her up in his arms, she was wearing a blue sundress, and had a white backpack. "Angel!" Called another familiar voice. Angel stopped hugging Rei around the neck, and called back "Sister! I found him!" She called back, than resumed hugging Rei around the neck.

Tammy appeared out of the crowd walking over to Rei, and the group how were confused on what was happening.

"Angel why did you run…off…" She trailed off as she noticed whose arms Angel was in. "Rei! Its nice too see you again!" Tammy said, than looked behind him too see a lot of confused faces.

Rei saw her looking over his shoulder, so he turned around, and also saw the confused expressions. "Guys I like you to meet Tammy, and Angel I met them the other day." He said, "Are they the ones you want to bring with us?" Asked Kai his voice cold as usual.

Rei frowned "Yeah there the ones I want to bring." He said. Tammy noticed the sad look on Rei face, and the annoyed one on Kai's_ 'So he sees me as a threat does he? So he must have some feeling's for Rei.'_ She thought with a smile.

"So Rei where are you guys going?" She asked stepping a little closer to him. Kai noticed this, and growled slightly.

'_Bingo.'_ She thought with a mental smirk. "Were going to the BBA office to see if I could invite you to China." He replied.

Tammy gasped, and Angel's eyes sparkled with happiness, "You really mean it Rei-chan! I can go!" Angel said with a huge smile on her face.

Rei nodded, and laughed as Angel squealed in delight. Angel hugged Rei around the neck with glee "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She repeated.

Tammy looked at Rei "That's so generous of you Rei." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, well I felt guilty about not taking up your mom's offer so why don't you invite her as well?" Rei asked titling his head to the side.

"Yeah that's a great idea! I'll go ask…but…Rei will you watch over Angel for me." Asked Tammy.

Rei smiled, and nodded his head, "I don't I can pry her away from me anyways." He said.

Tammy smiled in thanks, then turn around, and started to race home.

The other looked over to Rei, and smiled sometimes Rei was too generous for his own good.

Hilary approached Rei "Rei that little girl is adorable may I see her?" She asked. Rei smiled, and nudged her making her look up at him, "Angel will you say hi too my friends?" He asked.

Angel looked at them, then back at Rei, and nodded. She got out of his arms "Its nice too meet all of you. I'm Angel." She said doing a curtsy. The group's hearts melted at the sight of the little girl. Monica who was watching from beside Crusher approached her. "Hi Angel, my names Monica." She greeted back. Angel smiled at her, and Monica smiled back.

* * *

They made it to the BBA tower. Rei had Angel back into his arms she refused to be out of them.

They walked through the doors, and headed for the elevator.

Since there were some many people they had too take separate elevators. They reached the top floor, and waited for the BEGA bladers "I think that I should go in, and ask Mr. Dickerson." Tyson said. "No way! Why do you get to go in?" Argued Daichi.

Tyson growled at Daichi, and the others sighed they always argued about something. "Because I'm the best blader here!" Shouted Tyson, and Daichi yelled back, but the other just ignored them.

Rei felt a tug at his hair, and he looked at her, "Why are they arguing?" She asked her violet eyes curious. Rei smiled "Its because Tyson found someone that's a lot like him." He replied. Angel blinked at him "They don't look alike." She said to him looking at the arguing teens. "I didn't mean like wise I meant personality wise." He said to her. "Oh I get it now!" She exclaimed happily.

Kai watched this from his position, which was leaning against the wall arms, crossed over his chest. _'Hm…Rei's really likes that girl…but then again he can make friends easily with his personality.' _He thought looking at the two.

Angel must have noticed that Kai was staring cause she turned her head too look at him. Their eyes met for a brief second till Kai turned his head away.

Angel looked back at Rei, "Rei-chan who's that?" She asked pointing at Kai. "That's Kai he's the leader of our team." Rei replied. Angel blinked then looked back over to Kai "He seems lonely." She muttered.

Rei looked at her his eyes slightly wide. Angel wriggled in his grasp signally she wanted down. Rei put her down, and watched as she walked over to Kai.

Kai turned his head when he heard footsteps coming towards him. Kai was slightly shocked that he saw Angel approach him. "Hi…" She said in a quiet voice, "What do you want." He said gruffly, but his tone didn't affect her still stood in front of him. Slowly she lifted her arms in a silent plea to be picked up.

Kai's eyes softened as he picked her up gently. He held her the same way he saw Rei. Angel smiled happily, and hugged him. Kai was a little taken back by the action, but let a small smile appear on his face.

Rei watched all of this with a sad smile on his face. _'You are amazing Angel. You actually got Kai to smile.'_ He smiled and approached them.

Kai looked at Rei as he approached him. Rei stopped right in front of him, and smiled, then started to stroke Angel's hair Kai smiled back.

Both of them unaware by a pair of ice blue eyes watching them. Everyone turned their heads towards the door to Mr. Dickerson's room as it slowly opened revealing…

* * *

Well that's all for now! Thank you to the people who have reviewed, and answered my questions!

Till next time!

MoonLightFight98


	11. A little Angel's happiness

Hey everyone! I'm posting another chapter! I'm sorry I won't be able to do reviews today. But enjoy this chapter, and if I get alot of reiviews I might let Kai kiss Rei again ok! Constanine Thanks for pointing out my mistakes but I was half a sleep, and was too lazy to check. Again thanks.

Well on with the fic!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own beyblade, all I own is Rai the evil bastard!

* * *

Everyone turned their heads towards the door to Mr. Dickerson's room as it slowly opened revealing…Boris!

Boris was walking out of Mr. Dickerson's looking very angry. Just as Boris walked out the BEGA bladers arrived. Once the BEGA bladers saw Boris they became as stiff as a board except Brooklyn.

'_Boris! What's he doing here?'_ Thought Kai as he watched Boris walk right past them, and headed straight for the elevator.

The other still stood there until Mr. Dickerson appeared in the doorway. "Oh Hello their Tyson. What brings you here?" He questioned.

"Oh…Uh hey Mr. D! We came to ask you something." Tyson replied. "Well what is it?" he questioned.

Rei stepped forward with Angel in his arms, "Sir is it okay if we bring someone with us?" He questioned.

"Why of course my boy." Answered Stanley. Angel's eye brightened with happiness, and looked up at Rei with those eyes. _'I'm glad that makes her happy. She deserves the best childhood she can get. Before in one signal moment its ripped away from her.' _Rei thought bitterly watching the girl giggle in delight.

Then she did something no one expected she turned too look at Kai "Are you coming too?" She asked him.

Kai nodded him head, and she squealed in delight again. Rei looked over to Kai, and caught his eyes with his own. Then Kai turned his head away his cheeks had a slight red to them.

"Thank you Mr. Dickerson you made a family very happy." Rei said looking at the bouncing girl in his arms.

* * *

They left the BBA HQ, and started to bring Angel home.

Angel would always alternate between Kai, and Rei she refused to walk by anyone else.

While walking with Rei who was behind Kai, she grabbed Rei's hand and pulled him along until he was walking along Kai's side. Angel then grabbed Kai's hand so she walking in between Kai, and Rei. Kai looked down at the little girl between them his face not showing any emotion, but inside he was shocked, then at Rei who was shocked.

Rei looked at Kai, then they both turned their heads away from each other their cheeks red.

Tala saw the whole thing, and couldn't help but smile they really were a cute couple. Tala looked beside him to see Bryan also smiling. "Their a cute couple don't ya think?" Tala said glancing at him at the corner of his eye. "Yeah. After all Kai's been through he deserves some happiness." Bryan replied. "But there's something wrong with Rei." Tala said looking back at the blushing couple.

"Yeah I noticed he isn't acting like he usually does." Bryan replied.

Tala looked over to Bryan "What can we do?" He questioned, "We'll have to wait Rei will tell us when he's ready." He replied with one of his rare smiles that Tala was the only one to see them.

"Rei!" Called a voice that everyone could hear. They all looked ahead to see Tammy running towards them. She stopped before Kai, and Rei, and raised an eyebrow at Angel who giggled in response.

"I asked mother if she would be able to go, but she declined, but she said me, and Angel could go." She said looking at Rei who smiled. "That's great Tammy! Now take Angel home so we, and you can pack." He said.

Tammy nodded, and made a move to grab Angel, but she made a whine sound, and gripped tighter on Rei, and Kai's hands. Tammy stopped what she was doing, "Angel what's wrong?" She asked.

Rei let go of her hand, and kneeled down beside her "Angel…you're just going home for a while." Rei said. Angel shook her head, and grabbed onto Kai's pant leg burying her head into it Kai responded by putting his hand on top of her head.

Rei zoned out when he saw that. '_…Father…'_ He thought looking at them it was the same position Rei was in with his father. Rei felt tears burning his eyes. Rei stood up again, and looked at Tammy "Maybe you should pack for her, and she could come with us." He subjected.

Tammy saw in Rei's eyes utter sadness, and nodded "I don't know what you did Rei, but Angel has grown very attached to you." She said turning around, and leaving for home.

Angel lifted her head from Kai's pant leg, and looked at Rei "Rei-chan what's wrong?" She said with concern because he was glaring at nothing in particular, but in his eyes was nothing but pure hatred. Rei blinked, and the hatred was gone; he looked down at Angel, and smiled, "Nothing's wrongs." He answered his voice soft.

"…Nothing at all…"

* * *

They returned back to the dojo, and Kai immediately got them to train.

Angel watched from the sidelines for every battle, and she loved it when they released their bitbeasts. After a battle ended between Tyson, and Daichi she looked up at Rei; she was sitting in his lap "Rei-chan can I play?" She asked.

Rei looked down at her, and smiled "Do you have a beyblade?" He asked. Angel nodded her head excitedly, and reached into her backpack that was in her lap. She pulled out a blade that was of a light blue color with a violet attack ring. "Hey guys! Think one of you want to battle Angel!" He called out to them.

Kai looked at Angel, and saw her blade, and raised an eyebrow. "I'll take her on!" Said an excited Daichi. Angel smiled, and got out of Rei lap, and ran to the dish.

"I'll be referee." Said Max walking up to the side.

"3…"

"2…"

Angel, and Daichi hooked up their blades, and tighten their grip on their launchers.

"1…"

"Let it rip!" They cried together launching at the same time. Strata Dragoon spinned around the dish with incredible speed while Angel's blade spinned in the center. "Strata Dragoon attack!" He called to his bitbeast. Strata Dragoon emerged from his bit roaring as he went for the attack. "Daichi what are you doing?" Cried Tyson, but all Daichi do was smirk.

Then Angel did something the others would have never excepted "Go Dolphea!" She called, as dolphin with pale gray skin; a white under belly, four fins, and two small golden horns growing from above its brows emerged from her blade.

Everyone was shocked this little girl had a bitbeast!

"Go Dolphea! Sea surge attack!" She called out to her beast. Dolphea let out a dolphin cry, and water started to gather up behind her. Daichi snapped out of his daze "Go Strata Dragoon!" He cried. Dolphea, and Strata Dragoon charged at each other, and then there was a bright light everyone had to shield their eyes.

A blade flew out of the dish, landing by Angel's feet, and the light died down.

"And the winner is…Angel!" Called Max.

Angel caught her own blade, and picked up Daichi's. She walked over to Daichi who was still shocked, "That was a great battle. Your power is impressive. Maybe we'll battle again sometime." She said smiling holding her arm out waiting for him to take his blade.

"Yeah it was awesome match, but I went easy on you." Daichi replied taking his blade with a smile of his own. Angel smiled at him one last time, then ran towards Rei, "Rei-chan did you see? I won!" She called.

Rei smiled and kneeled down as she hugged him "I'm proud of you Angel-chan." Rei said standing up with Angel in his arms. Angel's eyes sparkled with happiness, and turned her attention to Kai who was standing next to Rei.

"Kai-kun did I do good?" She questioned him. Kai looked at Angel, and put his hand on her head "You did good kid." He replied stroking her hair, and Angel giggled, and had a huge smile on her face. Kai couldn't help, but let a small smile slip.

"You know Kai, you and Rei would make perfect parents." Said a voice behind them. They turned to see who had said that, and it was Tammy.

She was standing in the doorway smirking at them. Kai, and Rei were blushing a dark red, and turned their heads away from her. Angel looked at Kai, then to Rei, and back, confusion written across her face.

"Ah Tammy you're here, would you like to stay for supper?" Asked Hiro from behind her. Tammy turned around, and nodded her head.

Then she turned to face the others mostly Kai, and Rei "Well what happened to make my little sister so happy?" She asked. Angel forgot on how strange Kai, and Rei were acting, and answered, "I won a beybattle against Daichi!"

Tammy giggled "Congrats! Looks like you picked up your blading skills from me." She said with a wink. Tammy walked up to Rei, and took Angel into her arms.

"Tammy your sister has a bitbeast do you?" Asked Kenny. Tammy looked at the boy genius "Yeah I knew. I have one too actually." She answered.

"Really you do? May I look at it?" Asked Kenny excited. Tammy nodded, and fished out her beyblade from her jean pocket. It was a black beyblade with a dark purple attack ring, and in the center was a black panther with golden amour covering its shoulders, and chest.

"This is Panthra my bitbeast." She told them handing her blade to Kenny. Kenny was amazed by it and started to take stats, so the others left him alone.

"So you have a bitbeast as well? Who gave it to you?" Asked Max. Tammy averted her eyes away from the group, "My…my father gave me my bitbeast, and Angel's." She answered.

"Tammy…did something happen to your father?" Rei asked gently. Tammy looked at him her eyes shining with unshed tears, "He died a long time ago." She answered. _'Oh Tammy, I went through the same thing, but mine was more violent.'_ He thought.

"But that doesn't matter now. So Tyson when's supper?" She asked her mode lifted.

Rei was about to say something when he heard a twig snap behind him. Rei turned his head to look behind him. "Rei? What are you looking at?" Questioned Max.

Rei didn't answer he just started for the bushes. He spread them apart to reveal…

* * *

Well that's all, and sorry if my battling is bad but I was never good at that.

Till next time!

MoonLightFight98


	12. Did he just?

I am really sorry that I didn't update sooner! You see me, and my granfathers birthday is tomorrow so were doing all this planing, and I'm trying to see my presents. So no more delay, and I can't do any reviews today ok! Enjoy chapter 12!

**Disclaimer:** I...don't...own...beyblade...(Twitch)

* * *

Rei pushed the bushes apart to reveal…nothing.

Nothing was there except a folded piece of paper. Rei bent down, picked it up, and opened it.

Rei read the context of the letter, and is eyes turned into slits. The others noticed that Rei was too quiet.

"Rei-chan what's wrong?" Came Angel's sweet little voice into his ears. Rei blinked, and got over his anger to look back. He turned towards the others "Nothing's wrong Angel-chan." He replied smiling tucking the note into his pocket.

Tammy could see the tension that Rei had "Hey! I have an idea. How about we have a tag team match before dinner!" She suggested. The other looked over to her like she was crazy like she didn't notice that Rei was tense, but they were wrong she does know.

'_Thanks Tammy you're a life saver.'_ He thought. "Yeah! Me want to fight tag-team!" Exclaimed a happy Angel.

The other looked at each other then at Rei who smiled, "There's no way I can say no to a face like that." He said bypassing the group, and walking towards Angel.

"Why don't me, and Angel face off against Kai, and Rei?" Said Tammy looking over to them. Rei opened his mouth too say something, but Kai beat him too it. "We might as well. Rei could use the practice." He said.

Rei looked over to Kai his eyes slightly hurt from what he said. Angel excitedly hurried to the beydish, and loaded her blade. Rei looked at Angel, and smiled, "Alright." He muttered walking up to the dish.

Kai soon joined Rei, and Tammy did the same with Angel. All of them(except Angel) hook up there blades. Hilary ran to the side of the dish "3!" She called out.

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it rip!" Kai, Rei, Tammy, and Angel called out launching their blades. Dranzer, and Driger spun around the side while Dolphea, and Panthra stayed in the center. "Driger attack!" He called to his white tiger. The others gasped at Rei's decision, "What is Rei thinking! That's what Tammy want him to do!" Cried Kenny typing on his laptop.

Tammy smirked "Panthra go!" She called out. Her blade responded by charging towards Driger. Just as Panthra was about to make contact with Driger Dranzer hit Panthra making it go back.

Tammy looked at Kai's blade in confusion, _'What? Kai didn't say a word, and Dranzer defended Driger like he had done it a million times.'_ She thought looking over to Kai who had is eyes closed, and head downcast.

Kenny looked amazed at what Dranzer did on its own accord, and began typing away on his laptop.

The battle lasted for a while blows going back, and forth. "Sister let's go for one more final assault." Said Angel to Tammy. Tammy nodded, and turned her attention back towards the battle.

"Panthra shadow claw!" "Dolphea sea surge attack!" They said together.

"Driger!" Rei called to his bitbeast. Kai finally opened his eyes "Dranzer!" He also called. There was a huge collision that caused a cloud of dust, and a strong gust of wind to pass by them. As the dust started to settle it revealed to them that all the blades have stopped spinning.

"A tie?" They muttered as Kai, Rei, Angel, and Tammy picked up their blades. Then Angel Ran over to Rei, and hugged his waist, "You strong Rei. Let's battle again sometime." She said with the cutest smile.

Rei smiled back, and nodded. Angel then let go of his waist, and turned to hug Kai's, which caught him off guard. Kai looked down at Angel in surprise, while all Angel did was flash him a cute smile. Kai let a ghost of a smile appear on his face, and put his hand over her head.

Tammy smiled, and walked over to Rei, but noticed something on the ground. She bent down, and picked it up. It was a piece of folded paper.

Curious at what it was she opened it, and was surprised to see song lyrics. As she read the lyrics a thought accrued to her, she had never heard this song before.

Rei turned around, and saw her reading the paper, _'It must have fallen out of my pocket!'_ He thought approaching Tammy, and snatching the paper away.

"Hey Rei! Give that back!" She said reaching for it, but Rei stretched his arm away from her. Everyone turned their attention towards Rei, and Tammy. "No Tammy! This is mine!" He said to her.

Then Rei felt someone grab the paper away from him he turned around, and saw that Kai was reading the sheet now. "Did you compose this Rei?" Kai questioned after he finished reading it.

Rei shook his head, and accepted the paper when Kai handed it towards him, "My mom composed this song, and used to sing it to me when I was small." He answered.

Angel looked over to him, her violet eyes blinking, "I'm sorry they tore it open again." She muttered quietly that only his tora-youkai hearing could pick up. He looked down at Angel in surprise.

'_What did she mean by that? They tore what open again? Could she mean…' _He thought looking at her.

Then Hiro appeared in the doorway, "Everyone dinners ready!" He called out to them. Tyson, and Daichi raced inside while the others shook there heads, and started for the door everyone except Rei.

Angel turned around, and looked at him Rei-chan aren't you coming inside to eat?" She asked tilting her head to the side. Rei looked over, and smiled at her, "Yeah, I'll come just go eat without me I'll be right there." He told her.

Angel nodded her head, and ran inside closing the door behind her.

Rei turned his attention to one of the trees in Tyson's yard, "Alright You can come out now." He said his voice as cold as ice.

A figure jumped out of the tree, and landed at the base. It was a male around 19 two years older than Rei. He wore a black t-shirt, he had a scar over his left eye, and right cheek, and black jeans, his hair was short midnight black, and his eyes were a menacing orange.

The stranger stood up, and made eye contact with Rei, then he smirked. "Hey there tiger. How've been?" He asked with a smirk. Rei just glared at him, his eyes turning into slits, and his hands clenching into fists. "…Rai…" He spat out. Rai's smirked deepened, "Is that all you can say Rei? What's wrong cat got your tongue?" He teased.

Rei glared harder, and growled at him, but Rai's smirk never faltered. Then Rai started to stroll towards him.

When he was an arms length away from Rei he grabbed Rei violently by the chin, and forced him to make eye contact with him.

"You have grown since the last time I saw you." He commented. Rei hissed at him, and slapped his hand away. "What are you doing here Rai." He said his voice dripping with venom. Rai didn't answer him all he did was head for the gate. "I'll see you around kitten." He said.

Rei stood there looking at Rai's back _'What's going on? Rai doesn't usually leave without doing anything first.' _He thought. When Rei snapped out of his thoughts Rai was gone

Rei walked to the door, and went inside to see if there was any dinner left.

* * *

After dinner Rei was outside on the roof looking into the night sky, while the others were inside doing whatever they pleased.

"Rei?" He heard a voice behind him. Rei turned his head to see Kai, "Hey." He said to him.

Kai walked over and sat beside him, "What are you doing out here Rei?" He asked.

Rei smiled at Kai, "I just love looking at the stars. I used to do it with my mom, and dad all the time when I was small." He answered looking back at the night sky. Kai looked at him then to the stars.

"Do…do you know the constellations?" Rei looked over to Kai at the sudden question. Rei then smiled slightly, and shook his head. "No I never did learn. My parents…never got the chance to teach me." He answered. Kai smiled a little, "Would you like me to teach you?" He asked.

Rei looked at Kai in surprise, then the surprise melted away to a smile.

"If you don't mind…" He trailed off. Kai smiled, and raised his hand, and began pointing out stars. "See, there's the Big Dipper…and around that is the Ursa Major, or big bear." He started. Rei followed the movement of his arm, and saw what he was pointing out.

"There's the Little Dipper… and around that is Ursa Minor…Scorpio…" He continued. Rei found himself being lost in the warm richness of Kai's voice, and the countless of stars above. Rei without thinking leaned his head against Kai's shoulder. Kai stopped what he was doing, and looked at his shoulder to see a mass of black hair.

Kai than lowered his arm, and put it around his waist, and put his head on top of Rei's. Rei's smile never faded as he continued to watch the stars with Kai.

* * *

Rei woke up the next morning with someone playing with his hair. Rei cracked his eyes open, and saw that he was inside sleeping in a futon. '_This isn't right the last I remember that I was outside with Kai.'_ He thought, but a slight tug on his hair snapped him out of thought.

He sat up, and looked to the side to see Angel playing with his hair. Angel smiled at him, "Rei-chan! Your finally up." She said happily. Rei was confused why is it so important that he finally woke up. "I was worried that we'd have to leave without you." She said. Then it finally clued in. Today was the day that they head to China, and he overslept!

Rei jumped to his feet, and hurried over to his bag to get some clothes. HE was about to change when he realized that Angel was still in the room. There are some things that five year olds must not see. "Uh…Angel could you go tell everyone that I'm up, and we can leave soon?" He asked her.

Angel nodded her head, and left. Rei quickly changed into something that he didn't often wear. He wore black leather pants that clung to his powerful legs, a black leather muscle shirt, black fingerless gloves, a dark blue jacket(1), and he replaced his usual red bandana, with a gray one, and had his hair braided, instead of wrapped up.

Rei gathered his stuff together, and headed for outside. Once he was though the door he was greeted with the sight of a limo! Rei was to say shocked. Usually the BBA sends them a bus to ride in, but a limo? Wow they really want them to ride in style.

"Rei-chan!" He heard Angel call to him, and raced over to him. Rei put down his stuff, and kneeled down as angel ran into his chest. It was like it was her favorite place to be was in Rei's arms.

Rei stood up with Angel in his arms. She was wearing dark blue pants, a white shirt, her hair was done up in pigtails, and her white backpack. "Are you excited?" He asked her. Nagel nodded her head. "Rei you're finally awake." Said a voice from the limo. Rei turned his attention away from Angel to look over to Tammy. She was wearing black jeans, a deep green top, and her hair was done up in a ponytail.

Tammy let her eyes trail up, and down Rei, then she gave a low whistle, "I didn't think leather would looked so good on you Rei. Who are you trying to impress?" She said an evil glint in her eye.

Rei blushed slightly, and walked right passed her into the limo to see the others sitting there waiting for him.

As soon as Tammy shut the door everyone stop in their conversation, and looked over to Rei who had Angel in his lap.

Kai was trying his best not to stare at Rei black leather really suited him. "You look good Rei." Commented Max. Rei smiled at Max, and nodded his head in thanks. Everyone else was wearing their normal clothes.

"You really slept in today Rei. I was worried that we had another Tyson on our hands." Said Hilary. Everyone chuckled at this comment except for Tyson who was yelling at Hilary who was yelling back.

* * *

Once they reached the airport, and once they were on the private jet that the BBA asked them to ride in, everything was calm except Daichi being airsick everything was okay.

Angel was staring out of the window, her violet eyes shining with happiness.

Rei was sitting in his chair listening to music, but keeping an eye on Angel as well.

Rei turned his head in time to see Kai walking to the front of the plane. Rei being concerned got up, and followed. But as Rei walked passed the bathroom he was pulled inside.

Rei was pressed against the door by a muscular body. Rei looked up to see Kai, "Kai? Are you ok?" He questioned.

But Kai didn't answer him he just stared at Rei his eyes filled with lust, and something else. _'Is that lust in his eyes, but what's that other…'_ But Rei's thinking was cut short when he felt a pair of lips on top of his.

Rei stared past Kai's head his eyes wide with shock, then they gently fluttered shut, and he returned the kiss. He felt a wet, and hot tongue slid across his lower lip asking him to open his mouth, which Rei gladly did.

Rei moaned into the kiss as he brought up his arms up to Kai's chest. Soon Kai broke the kiss for the need of air was too great, both of them panting heavily, and slightly flushed.

Rei stared at Kai in disbelief, "Kai what--!" He started, but was cut off by Kai, as he pulled Rei into another kiss.

Rei mewled softly in pleasure, and Kai growled in approval. But Kai broke off the kiss again, and looked down at Rei.

Rei's eyes were half-open gazing up at Kai looking flushed. Kai placed one more soft kiss on Rei's lips, then left.

Rei was standing the bathroom his hands over his chest where his heart is, _'What was that all about?'_ He thought staring at the floor. Rei brought up one of his hands, and traced his lips.

* * *

Once they landed in China Angel was walking with Kai. On the plane she noticed that Rei, and Kai couldn't keep eye contact with each other, and Rei would always blush when he was near Kai Tammy noticed it too, but didn't say anything.

They left the airport, and got into another limo.

They were on the road for an hour. Rei looked outside the window, and saw that they were no longer in the city they were going into the countryside.

After about another hour the car finally stopped. They got out, and stared at the hotel in amaze. The hotel they were staying at reminded Rei a lot of Tammy, and Angel's house, but this house was a little bit bigger, and familiar.

'_Where have I seen this place before?'_ He thought looking around. Then Rei spotted a large pond with lilies. Rei's eyes widened as he stared at the pond.

'_It…it can't be!'_

_

* * *

_

(1)- Think of it Kai's jacket, or vest whatever.

Well there you go they finally kissed please be kind, and review.

Till next time!

MoonLightFight98_

* * *

_


	13. I'm back to the place where it all began

Hi everyone! Sorry it took so long for me to update but schools been a bitch lately since we only have 10 weeks left. N E ways enjoy my next chapter!

Reviews:

**Mimay-** Are you signed up on cause I think I saw some of your stories. Thanks for reviewing!

**Reis1gurl-** No Rai isn't Rei's past lover more will be reveiled soon.

**Platinum Rei- **Thank you for reviewing! I'll try to add more lip-lock in the future.

**Shadow Vampiress-** Thank you for the 'Happy birthday', but I didn't get to peek at my presents. Here the update.

**crowkeeper990-** Youare one of the mostawesome reviewer I have ever had! -Snif- The next chapter isdedicated to you my friend.

**kero-chan39-** I'm glad I was able to do something right! Here the update!

**Prozacfairy- **You are very good at guessing or am I that predicable? Anyway here's the update!

**Yazzy- **Sorry can't do that. Yes Rai is scary, and Rei in leatherI just came up with it. Here's the nexted chapter!

**yami no koneko- **I know I hate Rai too(even if he is my OC), but don't kill him just yet! I need him for my story.

**Forfirith the dark angel-** Thank you I love you too! Forfirith since you love Evanescence as much as me I'm dedicating this chapter to you!

**TNTiggris-** My God 4:30 AM you must've been tired! Thanks for reviewing!

**AngelsRain- **Thanks for the birthday song, and thank you for pointing out that I spelt Angel, and I can't help it I'll try not to leave you in too much surpense.

**kura-** Thank you!

**Angel Spirit- **I'm glad that I made your day a bit brighter! -Glomps back-

**devilburns-** devilburns -THE- devilburns! my God I love you fics! Thank you for reviewing my story!

**starvingartist24601- **Yup they kissed maybe next chapter they'll kiss again...

**Avampiresdilemma-** I'm glad that you like my fic so much Rae-kun! If you ever need a beta I'm your girl!

**Shitza- **You gut feeling is good. Don't worry your pretty little head I updated!

**Disclamier:** I do not own Beyblade! But I do own Rai!

* * *

_'It…it can't be!'_

Rei slowly approached the pond, _'I'm back…I'm home.'_ He thought looking down into the pond. _'Its just like I remember it.'_ He thought with a smile

_'I used to spend a lot of time watching the lilies, and moonflowers bloom with my parents.'_ He thought 

Flashback-

Little four-year old Rei raced down the halls stopping only to gaze at the pond. He gazed at the lilies, and moonflowers in wonder as the moonlight hit the pond making it look magical.

Rei felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, and being pulled into someone's lap. Rei looked up to see his mother looking down at him with a gentle smile. Rei then felt a hand on top of his head. He looked to the right to see his father sitting beside his wife while stroking his son's head.

Rei smiled, and turned his head back towards the pond watching the lilies slowly, but surely bloom along with the moonflowers. "You love watching the flowers bloom don't you?" His mother asked. Rei nodded his head not taking his eyes off of the flowers.

He heard his father chuckle, "You see he mostly takes after you." He said looking at his son. "Maybe." He mother replied, "But he still has some of your characteristics."

Rei wasn't listening to what his parents were saying he was too wrapped up in watching the beautiful wonder of nature. He then noticed the most beautiful moonflower of them all. It was the biggest, and a beautiful white.

Rei got up from his mothers lap, and reached for the flower. He gently grabbed the stem, and pulled on it. It slowly but surely came out. He held the flower with a big smile, then returned to his mothers lap. He then stood up in his mothers lap, and put the flower in her hair just above the ear.

Nagiko was shocked then she looked at her son, and smiled, "I guess he takes after both of us." She said looking to her husband. He just chuckled in response.

Rei looked back to the pond seeing all the flowers in bloom, and smiled. If there were any place he would want to be right now it would be here. Him with his parent underneath the night sky watching the flower bloom.

End Flashback-

Rei looked over to the deck that over looked the pond, _'That's the place where I picked the flower for mother.' _He thought, and was about to approach it when, "Rei! Don't fool around we have to sign in!" Called Hiro.

Rei hesitated for a moment, but did as Hiro said, and walked inside. He walked inside to see the lobby. Rei smiled, and looked around _'I guess it did change a little.'_ He thought looking around.

It was a pretty big place; it had a couch in front of a TV stand, a lobby desk on the left. There was a young woman in a red kimono on her knees washing the floor with. Her hair was black, and up in a bun. "Umm…excuse miss." Said Hiro.

The lady stopped what she was doing, and turned to face them, "Oh I'm sorry I didn't notice you. How may I help you?" She questioned her voice kind, and polite. She stood up, and let her eyes travel over the others.

But when her eyes landed on Rei her face froze with shock, her eyes widened in disbelief. She brought her hands up to cover her mouth to stifle gasp of surprise. She took a step forward her eyes fixed on Rei.

Then she broke into a small jog up to Rei. Once she was close enough she pulled Rei into a hug. Rei tensed from the sudden hug, while the other looked at her surprised, and confused.

"Master Rei you're alive." She muttered; tears of joy rolling down her cheeks. Rei stared past her shoulder, then his eyes widened in realization. "…Cho…" He muttered.

"You remember me." She said pulling back, and looking at him. "Um…Rei who is she?" Asked Tyson.

Rei looked at the others as if seeing them there for the first time. "This is Lady Cho. She used to visit me, and my parents." He said introducing Cho.

"But Mas--?" She started, but was cut off by the look on Rei's face, that said 'Don't-reveal-anything', "Yes that's right I used to baby sit Rei when his parents went away." She said looking at them.

The others looked from Cho to Rei, and back again. "I'll just pencil you in. Please wait outside in the back yard." She said turning from Rei, and heading towards the desk.

* * *

It took some time, but they found the back yard. Rei was usually quiet he didn't speak a word, and made Angel worry.

Once they entered the back yard they saw all the teams. Barthez, Blitzkrieg, White tiger X, PBB All stars, BEGA, F Dynasty, and the Majestics.

"Hey there Rei!" Called Mariah waving at him. Rei smiled at her, and walked over to his former team. "Hey guys." He said. Lee, and the others smiled, and greeted him back. "Man isn't this place sweet!" Said Kevin looking around. Rei smiled _'If only they knew that this place was my old home.'_ He thought nodding his head in agreement.

Rei took a look around seeing where his teammates had gone too. Max was talking to Rick, Tyson was arguing(Again) with Daichi, Hilary was talking to Matilda, and Kai was with the blitzkrieg boys.

Rei felt his heart skip a beat as he looked at Kai. He still remembered that unexpected kiss on the plane. "Rei are you alright? Your face is kinda red." Said Gary looking at Rei in concern.

Rei stopped looking at Kai, and turned to face the others, "Yeah I'm fine." He said.

Rei then noticed someone missing. Angel, and Tammy were not here. Rei looked around again to see them in the doorway of the back yard. Rei made a signal with his hands to come over. Angel ran over to him, while Tammy walked.

"Who's this Rei?" Asked Lee looking down at Angel. Angel went in front of Lee, and extended her arm towards him. "Nice to meet you I'm Angel." She said with a smile.

The White tigers felt their hearts go out to the little one. Lee took her hand in his, and shook. "Nice to meet you Angel I'm Lee." He said back to her returning her smile with one of his own.

"And I'm Tammy." She said approaching the group with a smile, "Nice to meet you Tammy." Said Mariah smiling.

* * *

After Rei introduced Angel, and Tammy to everyone. Rei was up in a tree listening to his disk men with his eyes closed.

_I'm so tired of being here,_

_Suppressed by all of my childish fears,_

_And if you have to leave,_

_I wish that you would just leave,_

_Because your presence still lingers here,_

_And it won't leave me alone._

Rei opened his eyes, and looked at the teams below.

_These wounds won't seem to heal,_

_This pain is just too real,_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase._

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,_

_I've held your hand through all of these years,_

_But you still have all…of me._

'_They all look so happy. Sometimes I wonder why I ever was brought into this world.'_ He thought.

_You used to captivate me,_

_By your resonating light,_

_But now I'm bound by the life you left behind._

_Your face it haunts…_

_My once pleasant dreams,_

_Your voice it chased all the sanity in me._

_These wounds won't seem to heal,_

_This pain is just too real,_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase._

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,_

_I've held your hand through all of these years,_

_But you still have all…of me._

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone,_

_And though you're still with me._

_I've been alone along._

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,_

_I've held your hand through all of these years,_

_But you still have all…of me._

Rei adverted his gaze from the others, and looked up at the clouds. He pressed stop on the CD player, and took off the headphones

**_Isn't this just wonderful._** Said the demon.

'_What do you mean?'_ He asked confused.

**_Now that you're back home safe, and sound. Now you can die in the place you were raised in._** it snickered to him.

'_I'm not dieing anytime soon!' _He shouted back.

**_Is it about that kiss that you shared with Kai?_** It questioned. Rei didn't know how to reply so he looked back down at the others letting his eyes settle on Kai.

**_So it is about the kiss. Well let me tell you something Rei he only kissed you out of lust._**

'…_I know…'_

**_And you thought it was something more? Rei, Rei, Rei you've dealt with this before people trying to act friendly towards you only to try, and get into your pants what makes Kai so different?_**

'_Because…he's my team captain.'_

_**Really Rei! Is that the best you can come up with! You'll have to do better than that to convince me.**_

Rei was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice a cloaked figure in another tree not far away from him aiming an arrow at his heart. The cloaked figure pulled the string of the bow back with an evil smirk on his face, then released the string.

The arrow flew straight for Rei heart, but Rei snapped out of his thought just in time to see the arrow come. He tried to move to the side, but the arrow pierced his left shoulder, and tree bark pinning him to the tree.

Rei's hand that was holding the disk men, and headphones loosened just enough for the items to fall to the ground, and break. Angel heard the disk men crash into the ground. So she approached that Rei was in.

"Rei-chan? Are you ok?" She shouted up to him. The others stopped what they were doing to look over to Angel. "Rei-chan! Rei-chan!" She called again her voice laced with worry. Kai pushed off the wall he was leaning against, and walked towards Angel.

Angel looked over to Kai tears in her eyes, but none were released. "Why doesn't he answer Kai-kun?" She asked running over to him, and hugging him around the waist. Kai pushed her back a little, then kneeled down in front of her so that she could cry into his chest, which she did.

Kai stood up with Angel in his arms, while she had her arms around his neck crying into his shirt. Kai noticed a red colored liquid on the ground. Kai stared at it for a while until another drop dropped into the puddle, then it click that puddle was… '_Blood? But where did it come from?'_ He thought.

Then Kai gasped silently to himself. He quickly put Angel down gently, grabbed onto the nearest branch, and started to climb. When he finally reached the branch where Rei was he saw him pinned to a tree with an arrow. Kai wasted no time he grabbed onto the arrow, and slowly started to draw it out.

Rei whimpered in pain, and opened his eyes to see Kai. "Yank it out." He said his voice barely above a whisper. Kai looked at Rei uncertain, then nodded. Kai placed one hand on the arrow, and his other onto Rei's opposite shoulder, then he yanked it out.

Rei screamed as the pain flared in his left shoulder. That scream caused the others to look at the tree in worry.

Kai gathered Rei into his arms, and jumped down from the tree. The others looked at Rei with shock, and worry. Tammy ran inside to get some bandages, while Kai started to bring Rei to the room they were staying in.

Tala walked beside Kai. He looked at Rei then to Kai, "What happened?" He asked.

"I…I don't know. He was pinned to the tree with an arrow in his shoulder." He answered.

"Who do you think did this." Said Tala opening the door for Kai. Kai set Rei down then answered, "I don't know…I really don't know."

* * *

Well that's all for now! Please Review! If I get enough I'll add another kissing scene! Oh, and If any of you need a beta just ask me! I'll be more than happy to do it!

Well Till next time!

MoonLightObession


	14. Only half of the truth revealed

Hey everbody! Sorry I'm so late in updating! but here's chapter 14! I won't be able to do reviews on a account that I have a ton of homework! And to answer a question by Kit I swear to god that I did not know that Panthra was already a made up bitbeast by someone else! I just thought of it one day! I didn't know honest to God!

**Disclaimer:** Let's see I would own beyblade if it wasn't for those goddamn lawyers!

* * *

Kai looked at Rei in worry he had been attacked again in only 2 days. He was still recovering from his last wound. Tala left the room some time ago to get Tammy.

Kai sighed then reached his hand over to pull off Rei's jacket, and shirt, and was shocked to see Rei's chest covered in scars in all shapes, and sizes, and the stab wound on his shoulder was already gone.

Kai let his fingertips trace the area where the stab wound used to be. Rei twitched slightly, then slowly opened his eyes to see a pair of crimson orbs staring at him in concern. Rei raised his hand, and put it on Kai's cheek.

Kai's eyes widened in shock, but quickly calmed down. "Rei what happened? And don't you dare say you shot yourself with an arrow." He asked/said.

Rei blinked at him, then sighed, and removed his hand from Kai's cheek. _'There's no way to lie out of this one. I'll have to tell Kai the truth, but he'll hate me after I tell him.' _He thought breaking eye contact with him.

"Kai I—" He began, but was cut off when Tammy came into the room with the first aid kit followed by Angel.

Kai turned his head to greet them, but Rei found the wall much more interesting. Kai nodded his head in thanks, and opened the first aid kit. Angel was sitting beside Kai looking at Rei; well she was staring at the arrow wound that was oozing out blood.

Kai looked over to Angel, as he grabbed out the anti-septic. "Tammy take Angel out of here. She's too young to see this much blood." He said. Tammy nodded, and took Angel into her arms.

Angel did not protest just continued to stare at Rei's wound. When the door finally closed Kai turned his attention back to Rei.

Kai opened the bottle, took a cotton swab, and covered it in the anti-septic. Then he reached over, and started to clean the wound. Rei let out a hiss of pain, but remained still.

Kai finished cleaning the wound, and grabbed the gaze. Rei moved into a sitting position, and let Kai bandage him. Kai finished wrapping him up, and closed the first aid kit.

Kai sat in front of Rei waiting for an answer, "Well Rei are you going to answer me?" He said his scarlet eyes hardening. Rei looked at Kai, and Kai noticed that the sparkle in Rei's eyes were gone.

Kai's eyes softened, but he kept looking at Rei. Rei then got on all fours, and crawled the short distance towards Kai, and went in his lap. Kai stiffened slightly, but relaxed when Rei tucked his head under Kai's chin in a childish manner.

Kai wrapped his arms around Rei, and started to stroke his hair. Rei shifted a little then started to purr. Kai smiled, "Tell me Rei; what's wrong?" He whispered.

Rei stopped purring, "Someone is out to kill me for what I did." He said his voice very low that Kai almost couldn't hear him. "What did you do Rei?" He questioned.

Rei began to tremble, "I killed someone." He said his eyes burning from unshed tears. Kai's eyes widened, but not once did he stop petting Rei's hair. "Its okay Rei." He said gently.

Rei jerked away from him, and looked into his eyes, "No! Its not okay Kai! I killed someone!" He said bringing his hands up to grip Kai's shirt. Kai gently grabbed Rei's wrists, "I've killed someone before too Rei. You're not the only one." He said gently.

Rei looked at Kai in shock then let his head crash onto Kai's shoulder finally letting the tears out. Kai brought his arms around Rei, and let the poor broken boy cry. Cause finally someone is starting to mend the wounds of his soul.

* * *

The others(Including Tammy, and Angel) were sitting in the main hall discussing about Rei. "What do you think happened to him?" Questioned Robert.

"I don't know, but something's not right." Muttered Lee. Cho watch the others discuss about Rei. '_Master Rei was attacked again. They have no clue on what's happening to him. Please forgive me Master Rei, but they must know the truth.' _She thought.

Cho approached the group of concern, and upset teens. "I heard you talking about Master Rei." She said to them.

The group turned their head towards her all of them looking worried. "Wait a second. You called Rei 'Master Rei'. Why?" Asked Mariah.

Cho looked at them, "So he didn't tell. It's no surprise." She muttered, but everyone heard her.

"What do you mean?" Asked Robert. Cho sighed, "What I am about to tell you, you might not believe, but its true." She said.

"Believe it or not, but this whole place used to be a house, and this house used to belong to Rei." She said.

The others gasped when they heard this. This beautiful place used to belong to Rei.

"I know that this is a shocker, but its true. Rei only lived here for five years with his parents until they had to leave one day." She said.

Everyone was still looking at her shocked. "Maybe I should start from the beginning it all started when Master Rei turned five…"

Flashback-

"Mistress Nagiko what's wrong?" Questioned Cho.

Nagiko, and Rei entered the house, but Rei didn't stop to greet Cho he just ran passed her into his room. Just then another person entered the room. It was an old women, she had gray hair tied into bun, and wore dark gray kimono.

"Nagiko what is going on here?" She questioned. Nagiko turned her head away from them, "I'm sorry, but me and Rei must leave immediately." She replied tears welling up in her eyes.

Both Cho, and the old lady gasped, " Why must you leave!" Cho almost shouted.

"He's back. Torn has returned, and he will not rest until the Kon line is gone." She said. Cho, and the old women could not believe their ears. "Grandma please take good care of this place. We might return one day." Said Nagiko.

Nagiko started to head to her room when Grandma stopped her, "Wait Nagiko! What happened to Suikotsu! Please tell me why he has yet to return." She asked her voice laced with worry.

"…Suikotsu…is no longer in the land of the living." She muttered gently not turning around. Cho, and Grandma were shocked with disbelief. '_Lord Suikotsu is…gone…' _Cho thought. "Wait who saw Suikotsu's demise? You were outside all this time, and didn't leave the doorway." Stated Grandma.

"It…was Rei…he saw his father die right before his eyes." She said still not turning around. Grandma was about to say something, when Rei came back. He had his stuff in a backpack, and was holding his silver beyblade that his father gave him.

"Grandma, Cho what's going on?" Rei questioned them. Cho turned her head away from Rei unable to look at him, but Grandma did walk up to him, and hugged him. "I hope that we meet again one day Rei." She said so only Rei could hear.

Nagiko emerged from her room with some stuff in a bag, "Come Rei its time to go." She said to him.

Rei broke out of Grandma's embrace, and went over to the door where his mother was. Nagiko went out first. Rei took one step forward, but stopped, and took one last look at Cho, and Grandma.

Cho gave Rei a small sad smile, while Grandma gave them a little wave. Rei gave them one last smile, and left.

As soon as Rei left Grandma collapsed to her knees sobbing, and Cho had tears running down her face her hands clenched into fist at her side. '_Maybe one day we will meet again. Until then keep safe.' _She thought approaching the window to catch one last glance at her Mistress, and young Master that she considered her only family left.

End Flashback-

Cho finished her story as the teams let this information sink in. The other teams couldn't believe it Rei out of all people. Kind, sweet, innocent Rei had to leave his home when he was only five! And he saw his father being killed right in front of his eyes.

Just then they heard footsteps they turned their heads to see Kai coming towards them, and a very wide-awake Rei.

The others stood up, "Rei!" They said in surprise. Rei looked at them confused, but when he caught sight of them giving him sympatric looks he instantly turned angry. _'I told her not to tell them anything! I don't want anyone's sympathy!' _He thought turning his attention to Cho.

"What did you tell them?" He asked his voice anything, but friendly. Cho looked at Rei shocked by the cold voice he used. "I only told them when you had to leave this place Master Rei." She said.

Rei growled low in his throat, and it sound like a tiger's growl. "Cho! How dare you tell them something that doesn't concern them!" He snapped. Cho took a step back in shock she had never heard Rei snap at her before.

Kai placed a hand on Rei's tense shoulder. Rei turned his head to look at Kai, "You shouldn't have snapped at her Rei she only thought it would help you." He said.

Rei relaxed a little, and turned to face Cho, "I'm sorry Cho I never should've snapped like that." He said guilt written all over his face.

Suddenly the door snapped open scaring most of the people in the room. As a figure ran towards Rei.

* * *

I'm sorry that this is so short I'll for sure add the lip-lock scence next time ok!

Till next time!

MoonLightObession


	15. Forget everthing you've heard

Hi! I am so sorry this took so long, but I'm up to my eyebrows in homework so I'm rarely on the computer anymore! But don't worry soon my class is going to Toronto, and I can update more frequently! No reviews today I'm sure you guys have been waiting a long time for this chapter so I'll stop talking! Thanks for being so patience!

**Disclaimer:** I...don't...own...beyblade...(Twitch)

* * *

The figure ran towards Rei, and grabbed him into a bone-crushing hug. Rei tensed up feeling someone hug him.

Rei smelt the familiar scent of cherry blossoms, and instantly knew who it was, and returned the hug.

"Thank the Gods you have returned! I missed you so much!" Said the women with tears of happiness sliding down her cheeks.

"Grandma…" He muttered feeling tears well up in his eyes. She pulled back to look into his face, and smiled. Rei smiled back nothing about her has changed, same smoke gray eyes, same gray kimono, and the same silver hair up into a bun.

"You've grown since I last saw you." She muttered.

Rei smiled, "But you look like you haven't aged a bit Grandma." He replied. His Grandma smiled, "You know better than to lie to your elders Rei." She said.

Rei smile widened, and he turned around to look at the others. All of them were staring at him, and his Grandma. Lee stood up staring at Rei, "Rei…Why didn't you tell us that you had a home when you were little? Why did you lie to us, and my Grandfather?" He questioned.

Rei looked away from Lee's stare looking to his side, "I didn't want you to know. I didn't want you to know me, or my past." He muttered the last part to himself.

Rei then turned suddenly so that his back was faced to everyone, "Everyone just…just forget all that you've heard today." He said so that everyone could here him.

Everyone gaped at him in shock, "Why do you want us to forget Rei!" Said Kevin.

"Why should we!" Said Matilda,

"We only want to help you Rei!" Said Max.

"We don't know all of your past! We only want to know so we can help!" Said Tyson.

The others started to voice their concerns as well except, the Blitzkrieg boys, and Kai. Rei clenched his hands into fist at his side, "Shut up!" He yelled, causing everyone to look at him in shock.

"I don't want any of you to know! I never wanted any of you to know! This is my business, and my problem! So everyone else butt out!" He yelled still not facing them. If they weren't so shocked before they were now even Kai, and the Blitzkrieg boys let their eyes widen in shock.

* * *

Rei then left the house, and slammed the door behind him.

Rei went down the steps, and headed towards the forest that surrounded the hotel. Rei walked through the forest enjoying the scenery that a peered not to have changed much since he was younger.

Then something cold, and wet pressed against the back of his arm. Rei stopped, and turned to see Driger(1). Rei felt his eyes fill with tears, "…Driger…" He muttered sadly holding his arms out for him.

Driger put his head into Rei's arms, and felt him hug him. Driger stayed in Rei's arms for a while then pulled back. **Rei I know what happened.** He said gently.

Rei felt his tear-stained eyes widen in horror, as he stared at Driger. Rei knew he should be furious at Driger for going through his memories without permission, but found that he didn't have the heart to do it. Ever since Rei was given Driger, and met him he always felt that Driger was the father he never had.

Rei collapsed to his knees, and hugged Driger around the neck, "When…when did it go so wrong?" He muttered burring his face into the silk like fur.

Driger raised his paw, and put it across his shoulders in a weird hug. **It's ok Rei. I won't leave you.** Driger replied softly. Rei let the tears go he couldn't hold them in any longer.

Driger brought him closer, and started to purr. Rei smiled through his tears, and started to purr back.

After ten minutes of, crying, and purring. Rei pulled back from Driger, and brought up his hand to wipe away the lingering tears. **Feeling better now.** Driger asked.

Rei nodded his head, and stood up, "Come Driger I want to show you something." He said and started to walk away. Driger was puzzled but followed.

Rei walked with Driger following close behind him. Soon they came upon a field Driger looked around the field there was nothing special about it except that it looked familiar.

"This is the same field that I last saw my father." Rei muttered. Driger's face made a startled expression now he knew why the field looked so familiar. Rei walked out to the middle of the field staring at the ground.

_Playground school bell rings…again,_

_Rain clouds come too play…again._

Rei stared at the ground in his minds eye he could see his father laying on the ground blood oozing out of his cuts all over his body.

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

_Hello I am your mind,_

_Giving you someone to talk too._

_Hello…_

His once beautiful silver hair was all mattered with blood, and dirt. His bright golden eyes were hidden behind his eyelids.

_If I smile, and don't…believe,_

_Soon I know I'll wake…from this dream._

His father who had stood proud, and tall when facing his enemies was barely clinging onto life.

_Don't try to fix me I'm not broken,_

_Hello I'm the lie for you so you can hide,_

_Don't cry._

Rei felt tears building up in his eyes, and didn't bother to hold them back.

_Suddenly I know that I'm not sleeping,_

_Hello I'm still here,_

_All that left of yesterday._

Rei felt a hand on his shoulder suddenly, which caused him to gasp. He turned around to see Kai. Rei's eyes widened in shock, as he looked past Kai to see Driger, and Dranzer sitting side-by-side watching them.

Rei felt a hand under his chin, and turned his face to look into those in tracing crimson eyes. "Kai…what are…" He started, but trailed off.

Kai's face was so close to his. "Rei…don't cry…" He whispered his lips ghosting over his.

Rei felt his muscles tense, but then slowly relax. Rei brought his hands up to Kai's chest, and Kai applied more pressure into the kiss. Rei slid his arms around Kai's neck brining his face closer to Rei's. Kai brought his arms around Rei's waist brining his body closer to his.

Kai licked, and nipped at Rei's bottom lip asking for permission, Rei complied by opening his mouth. Kai wasted no time in slipping his tongue in, and mapping out Rei's mouth. Both teens moaned when Kai's tongue contacted with Rei's. Rei mewled in pleasure as his, and Kai's tongue fought for dominance.

Both parted when air became too much of an issue. Both teens looked at each other until Rei brought his head to rest on Kai's chest. Kai responded by bringing his arms up, and hugging him to his body.

Unknown to the two teens was a pair of orange eyes watching the whole scene.

* * *

(1)- Driger in my mind is twice the size of a regular tiger.

I hope it was worth the wait! I'll try to update sooner ok!

Till next time!

MoonLightObession


	16. No one understands me

Hi everyone! I have some good news, and some bad news.

The good news is the my class has gone on a trip to Toronto for a week! That means I can update more frequently!

The bad news is I might have a little problem with a writers block. So you must be patient some more.

I am so happy that you have been so patient with me, and my updating. And if you must complain don't blame me blame my Math, and Science teacher He has been giving us a ton of homework! Well anyway on with the story!

Reviews:

**Chocloate-Chan-** I like your spirit Tammy! Here's the update!

**Platinum Rei-** In do time my friend, in do time.

**Shadow Vampiress-** Thank you for reviewing! It's okay if you didnt review last chapter I'm fine with it. Hope you had fun at that school FFA banquet.

**tntiggris-** Ok, ok I'm updating! Just don't get the fangirls!

**kura-** Thanks!

**Prozacfairy-**There might be an happy ending you never know with me!

**starvingartist24601-** Glad I made you happy!

**lil-inu-** Okay thanks for pointing that out for me! I hope I did a better job in this chapter!

**Death's hand-** (Ding, Ding) You were right, and for getting who the pair of eyes belonged to you get the chapter dedicated to you!

**Yumi-Ulrich4ever-** Thank you! I'm glad you enjoy my story!

**Tru Seramath-** With reviewers like you I'll keep writing!

**kero-chan39-** You flatter me, and thank you for reviewing.

**Forfirith The dark angel-** Thank you! We really got to e-mail each other sometime in the future!

**Yazzy-** Thank you for pointing out that mistake! And I'm glad you like my chapter!

**Avampiresdilemma-** Hey Rae-kun! Thank you for your complament! Love ya too!

**Angel Spirit-** (Glomps back) I'm happy that like my last chapter! I like Rei centered fics too!

**Shitza-** Ok I'm updating just to make you happy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it God damnit! So stop bugging me!

* * *

After awhile of staying in each other's arms Kai pulled away. Rei let out a groan a disappointment, and looked up at him. Kai gave a small smile, "I think we should head back," He said looking up, and down Rei's body, "You can't be comfortable out here only half dressed."

Rei blushed and looked down to his attire (Well most of it.) and Kai was right he only had his leather pants on. No shoes, no shirt, just the leather pants well he had the bandages on his shoulder, but that doesn't count.

Rei looked back up at Kai, and nodded his head. Kai gave Rei a small smile, and let go of him. Driger, and Dranzer watched their masters with amusement in their eyes. **It's nice to see them happy. **Said Driger.

**I agree. I always thought that Rei would be the one to get past master Kai's barriers**. Agreed Dranzer.

The two sacred beasts smiled at each other, and turned to follow their retreating masters.

* * *

Rei walked beside Kai silently glancing at him every now, and again. Rei couldn't help but think back into the field, and to the kiss he blushed slightly just thinking about Kai's lips against his own.

_**My, my looks like someone is acting like a lovesick schoolgirl.**_

'_Not you again. Why can't you just leave me alone!' _He questioned.

**_How can I leave you alone when I'm apart of you?_** It countered.

Rei glared off into space trying to ignore that voice.

_**(Sigh) How many times do I have to tell you? Kai is only lusting after you that it.**_

'_That not true!' _He shouted back.

_**Oh really he hasn't even said those three precious little words.**_

'_Say what you want, but I have a feeling that Kai does love me!'_

_**Oh really what is love but a sinful emotion of lust, and desire.**_

'_It's also about caring.' _Rei muttered.

**_Oh really. Can you name one person who 'loved' you, and tried not to get into your pants?_** It countered.

Rei was silent after all of his years of being alone, and thriving to survive there wasn't one person that didn't call him pretty boy, or asked if he was a prostitute. Rei sighed physically, and mentally. The demon was right that's one of the first things that made Rei close off his heart to others it had been broken, and it was about to shatter. So Rei closed off his heart off to everyone so he wouldn't get hurt…but it backfired.

Kai was staring at Rei when he heard him sigh he furrowed his brows in worry, '_What's wrong with him?'_ He thought.

Kai walked in front of Rei, and stopped in front of him. Rei wasn't paying attention so he walked right into Kai's chest.

Rei snapped out of his thoughts as soon as he walked right into his chest. Rei stared at the black leather shirt then slowly lifted his eyes to look at Kai. He saw that Kai's eyes were filled with worry.

Rei smiled reassuring, and made a move to put some distance between them, but found that he couldn't.

"Kai…" He said gently. Kai didn't answer him just brought one hand up, and tucked a loose hair behind his ear.

Rei was stunned he felt his heart rate speedup, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't bring it down.

When Rei thought that he was going to be kissed again… "Rei!" Shouted Mariah. Rei turned his attention away from Kai to look at the others who were out in the front looking concern. Rei almost felt guilty for making them worry so much. Almost.

"Rei why did you run off like that?" Questioned Lee. Rei just looked at Lee, and brushed right past him, and the others, then went inside.

"What's wrong with him?" Asked Claude, "I don't know." Replied Miguel. "What do you think is troubling him so much that he would behave this way?" Questioned Julia.

Tala looked towards Kai who wore his 'I-don't-give-a-damn' expression, and decided to go, and talk to Rei.

* * *

Tala found Rei sitting on a bed in a room that looked like it hadn't been used in years. Rei heard Tala enter the room, but made no move to stop him. Tala went over to Rei, and sat next to him.

They sat there not talking for a few moments, until Tala opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Rei, "Don't Tala. I don't want to about it." He said firmly, but his voice softening at the end.

Tala looked at Rei with sad eyes, but nodded. "Why are you in this room Rei?" Asked Tala. Rei smiled sadly, "This used to be my parents room." He answered. Tala's eyes widened in shock, as he took a good look around the room.

Everything in the room was covered with a thin line of dust. "Rei maybe you should talk to Kai about this." Tala said.

Rei looked at Tala for the first time since he entered the room, "…Why Kai…?" He asked. Tala gave confused expression, "What do you mean by 'why Kai'? Aren't you and him lovers?" Questioned Tala.

Rei's face did a perfect imitation of a of a tomato, "W-what…we're not together…I think." He stammered through.

Tala gave him a surprised look, "I'm sorry I thought that you, and Kai were together cause of the way you two acted around each other." He said.

Rei stared at Tala in disbelief, _'Did Tala see me, and Kai kiss? Or is he just guessing.' _He thought.

"No, me and Kai are not together." Rei said calmly. Tala looked at Rei with a glint in his eye, "But you want to be together right?" He said with a small smirk.

Rei's face turned from a light red to a deep crimson, "Am I that obvious." He asked shyly.

Tala chuckled, "Only when you're around Kai." He answered. Rei smiled at Tala, and nodded, "Tala please don't tell Kai that I…" He started, but trailed off. Tala gave Rei one of his rare smiles, and nodded his head.

Tala then stood up, and headed for the door, "I won't tell anyone where you are right now. It might be better to think with no one around, than with someone that's asking you too many questions that you don't want to answer." He said, and left closing the door behind him.

Rei stared at the spot where Tala was standing, then broke out into a smile. _'Tala's not that bad. He's really nice once you get to know him.'_ He thought.

Rei sighed, and took a look around the room, _'There's a lot of things I remember in this room.' _He thought looking around.

'_I still remember being a child, and my parents watching over me…'_

Flashback-

"Mama…" Called a timid voice from the doorway.

Nagiko sat up on the bed, and looked over to the doorway, "Rei what are you doing up? It's way past your bedtime." She said looking concerned. "I had a bad dream." He replied he sounded like he was going to cry.

"Oh kitten…" She muttered, "Come here." Rei went over to his mom, as she pulled him up on the bed(1). Once Rei was on the bed he crawled into his mothers arms. Nagiko wrapped her arms around him stroking his hair, and purring softly.

"Nagiko what are you doing up?" Asked Suikotsu. Nagiko looked at Suikotsu then looked down at Rei, and Suikotsu followed her gaze.

"Rei what's wrong?" He asked his son. Rei looked over to his father, "I had a bad dream, and now I can't go back to sleep." He replied. Suikotsu smiled, "Then you can sleep here for tonight. We'll keep the nightmares away." He said patting his son on the head.

Rei smiled, and moved in-between his parents. Nagiko and Suikotsu smiled, and lied back down next to him. Nagiko wrapped her arms around Rei, and Suikotsu wrapped his arms around both of them.

All three fell into a dreamless sleep unaware of the dangers in the future.

End Flashback-

Rei sighed sadly, and looked down at the bed he was sitting on. Though it hasn't been used in years, yet it was still as soft as silk. Rei sighed again, and fell back onto the bed with a smile. _'No one will except, or care about me. The only time I'm truly happy is when I am alone.'_ He thought closing his eyes.

* * *

Everyone looked at Tala when he came out of the house.

Tala ignored the stares, and sat beside Bryan. "Tala did you talk to Rei?" Asked Emily. Tala looked at her, "No I didn't find, and I suggest you don't look for him either." He replied coldly.

**_"Tala tell me the truth did you really find Rei." _**Asked Bryan.

Tala looked over to Bryan, and gave him a wink**_ "Of course I found him, but I'm not telling where." _**He said with a wolfish grin. Bryan just shook his head in amusement.

Kai looked at Tala then at the house that Rei disappeared into, _'Rei please…let me help you.'_

* * *

(1)- The bad isn't a futon it's just a regular bed.

How was that? I hope I didn't keep you in suspense for too long. Well as I always say...

Till next time!

MoonLightObession


	17. Melodies of life

Hi all! I got chapter 17 all ready for ya!

I won't be able to do reviews today but I would like to thank all of you that reviewed! You are all great!

Oh and whoever can tell what this song is gets the net chapter dedicated to them!

**Disclaimer:** First aid, french maid, I do not own Beyblade.

* * *

Rei laid on the bed with a small smile on his face. He could just imagine his mother cradling him in her arms singing the song that she composed before he was born.

"_Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark,_

_For trances of the love you left inside my lonely heart."_

Rei knew all the lyrics by heart, and couldn't resist humming the tune, and singing along.

"_To weave by picking up the pieces that remain,_

_Melodies of life-love's lost refrain."_

"_Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why._

_We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye._

_And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?_

_Let them ring out loud till they unfold."_

Rei remembered watching his mother playing the piano singing the lyrics with her beautiful voice that was as smooth as the finest silk, and gentle as a nice warm breeze.

"_In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me. _

_Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name." _

"_A voice from the past, joining yours and mine. _

_Adding up the layers of harmony._

_And so it goes, on and on._

_Melodies of life,_

_To the sky beyond the flying birds…forever, and beyond."_

Rei was so into singing his mothers song that he didn't notice that he got off the bed, and was slowly dancing with his humming.

"_So far and away, see the bird as it flies by._

_Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky._

_I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings._

_Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings."_

"_In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me?_

_Was it fate that brought us closer and now leaves me behind?"_

"_A voice from the past joining yours mine._

_Adding up the layers of harmony._

_And so it goes, on and on._

_Melodies of life,_

_To the sky beyond the flying birds…forever and beyond."_

"_If I should leave this lonely world behind,_

_Your voice will still remember our melody._

_Now I know we'll carry on._

_Melodies of life,_

_Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts, as long as we…remember."_

Rei looked over at the piano that was in the room. He couldn't but remember the time she first sang it to him.

Flashback

"As long as we…remember."

Nagiko finished singing her song, and turned her head to see Rei in the doorway. Nagiko smiled gently, "Kitten what are you doing up? You're supposed to be taking your nap." She said. Rei didn't answer her, but he did walk towards her.

Once he approached her he lifted up his arms in a silent plea to be picked up(sound familiar). Nagiko complied to the plea, and lifted him up into her lap.

"Ma, what was hat ong you ere inging?" He asked. Nagiko smiled at Rei's question, _'He's only two years old, and he can practically make sentences.' _She thought.

"I was singing a song that I composed before you were born." She answered. Rei looked up at her with those big golden eyes of his, "Omposed?" He gave her a puzzled look while tilting his head to the side.

Nagiko heard a chuckle from the doorway, and turned her head to she her husband. "So that's where you ran off to." He said entering the room. "Papa!" Rei said excitedly turning in his mom's lap to look at him.

Suikotsu chuckled again, and sat on the piano bench next to Nagiko. As soon as he sat down Rei crawled into his lap.

Suikotsu smiled at Rei in his lap, then turned to look at Nagiko who was also smiling. Rei settle into his father's lap letting out a big yawn, and pawed at his eyes. "Oh now you're tired." Said his father.

Rei nodded his head up at his father the turned to look at his mother, "Ma, can you ing hat ong lease?" He asked her. Nagiko's smiled widened, "Alright, but you must go to bed after this song." She said. Rei nodded his head happily, and watched as his mother started to play the song on the piano.

End Flashback

Rei walked over to the piano lifting up one hands to rest onto it, "Trying to forget the past is not always that easy." Said a voice from the doorway.

Rei turned his head to see, "Angel…" Rei muttered. "Sometimes we wish that we can restart are lives so that we may look different, and have a better childhood, but no matter how hard we try we can't change the past. What's done is done." She said.

Rei was shocked he never heard Angel speak like that before, but Rei didn't even notice that he replied, "It's true that you can't change the past, and that everything's has a fate, and destiny, but someone who is strong enough can create their own." He voice had no emotion in what he just said.

"That's true, but do you really think hiding behind a mask will make you stronger?" She questioned. Rei narrowed his eyes at her, "It keeps people out, and my business in. Why would anyone want to care about someone who has dirty blood? My mind has been broken, and my soul has been tainted more times than I can count. My heart is on the verge of being shattered. Why let more people in when you know that they're going to use you? Are you saying that it's better for my mind to be broken, soul to be tainted, and my heart to be shattered?" He questioned her his voice still having no emotions.

Angel stared at him not knowing what to say she never heard Rei talk like that before. "But haven't you seen how your team are with you?" She asked.

"You know what they say; looks can be deceiving." He countered. "Do you think that I will hurt you Rei." Angel asked, and Rei's answer shocked her beyond words, "…Yes…"

Rei walked past her intent on leaving the room, but not before saying something to her, "Don't take it personally I just can't risk it. For if my heart shatters I fear I might do something despite, and try to end my life." With that said he left her alone.

"Oh Rei…" She muttered.

* * *

Later that night after supper, which Rei was not at. 

Kai, and the others were sitting in the living room. Everyone was talking to each other trying to figure out why Rei was acting so weird.

'_Why wasn't Rei at dinner? I hope he's okay. Did something hap—'_ Kai's thoughts were cut off when he heard footsteps approaching them. He turned his head hoping to see Rei, but he saw Angel.

Kai looked at her, and his eyes widened a fraction she looked like she was on the verge of crying. As soon as Angel spotted Kai on the couch she bolted to him tears running down her face. Angel crawled into Kai's lap, and broke down crying. Kai was shocked so he put his arms around her, and stroked her hair hoping that it would calm her down.

"Angel what's wrong?" Questioned Tammy approaching her sister, and Kai. Angel sniffed, "Something's wrong with Rei, and he won't let me help him." She said her voice sounded so fragile.

"Angel tell me where Rei is, and I'll talk to him." Said Kai his voice uncharacteristically soft. "He went outside in the back yard, and is in the forest somewhere." Angel told Kai.

Kai nodded, and took Angel off of his lap, and headed for the back door.

* * *

Kai walked deeper into the forest dead set on finding Rei. So far he found no trace of Rei. 

"Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark, for traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart."

Kai stopped in his tracks once he heard that voice, but quickly pinpointed where it was, and headed straight for it.

"To weave by picking up the pieces that remain, Melodies of life-love's lost refrain."

Kai ran until he came across a hot spring, and Rei. Kai blushed when he saw Rei in the hot spring. "Um…Rei." He called out, but not loud enough to scare him.

Rei stopped singing when he heard his name being called out. Rei turned his head see Kai immediately his face went crimson. "K-Kai! What are you doing here?" Rei asked. Kai averted his eyes, "I was looking for you, you didn't come for supper, and Angel was crying, and saying that something was wrong with you. I was worried." He said.

Rei looked at Kai in shock, _'I made Angel cry? I didn't mean too. And Kai he came to look for me, and he was worried about my safety? Maybe Angel's right maybe not everyone is the same.'_ He thought.

Rei stood up, and got out of the hot spring. Kai heard the movement, and kept his eyes averted, while his blush deepened.

Kai felt a moist hand touch his cheek, and turned his head to look at Rei. Rei was wearing his pants, but he was shirtless, and his hair was out of it's binding.

Kai stared into Rei's beautiful golden orbs, and found that he couldn't tear his own eyes away. "Kai…were you really that worried about me." He asked his voice just a whisper.

"Of course I was worried about you. I was worried that you were hurt again." Kai replied in the same tone.

Rei brought his face closer to Kai's. "I was worried about you too. In the tournament when you faced Brooklyn. I was…so worried that were hurt. I wanted to help you, but I know you wouldn't want my help." He mumbled.

Kai felt his lips ghost over Rei's, "I wouldn't have complained if it was you that helped me. You're the only one that…" He started, but trailed of when he applied more pressure on Rei's lips with his own.

Rei let out a soft moan, and brought his arms around Kai's neck, which he responded with a growl, and wrapping his arms around his waist.

'_Angel was right everyone's different. And for once in my life…I'm happy.'_

* * *

Ok that all for this chapter! As I all ways say 

Till next time!

MoonLightObession


	18. He's gone too far

Hey peoples! I am so sorry I didn't update sooner! I had two good reasons.

1. wouldn't let me log in, and

2. I had alot of school work to do.

So this chapter is kinda short I'm sorry if it is please forgive me!

Reviews:

**Chocloate-Chan-** Hey Tammy! I'm glad you like my chapter. As for Angel she's smart for a five-year old girl.

**Shadow Vampiress-** I know what you mean, but everything will work out in the end...I think? (Chuckles nevously)

**Reis1gurl-** I was wondering what happened to you! I'm sorry that you were grounded I get grounded sometimes as well from the computer. Believe it or not I wasn't aloud on or the internet at all for 6 months!

**Reis1gurl-** You flatter me too much, but that's good cause it's boasting my confindence!

**SunFireVixen-** Wow you got it right...partly. But it's better than nothing right! Thank you for your review it was really appreicated!

**Tru Seramath-** I know bless little's Rei's heart.

**Yazzy-** Sorry no mini-Rei in this chapter, but I'll put some in the next one just for you!

**Prozacfairy-** Yup. Here's tha update.

**Yumi-Ulrich4ever-** Yup Rei's happy again!

**saFire flamE-** I'm glad that I could help in some way. My mother says that it takes a great man to tell the truth, but even a greater man if he is willing to cry.

**Rena Kon-** Yeah, yeah I know Kai is lucky though as you will see in this chapter.

**Yami Pandora-** Yes They are aren't they.

**lil-inu-** Yes its called Melodies of life thanks for reviewing!

**lil-inu-** Yes you are right! it is from Final Fantasy! Congrats!

**loveisagiftuseitwisely-** I will don't worry.

**akumizu7-** Thanks!

**Angel Spirit-** I'm glad you like the chapter so much! And I'm glad that I made you happy.

**SilverwingedAngle-** You got it right! And yes I do like Final Fantasy! Square-enix makes the best games!

**Death's Hand-** The title of the song is Melodies of life. Thanks for reviewing!

**humaninspirations-** Yeah that is sad.

**animeobsession-** Thank you, thank you, you're too kind.

**tntiggris-** I made you happy? Hurray!

**Avampiresdilemma-** (Glomps Avampiresdilemma) You make me so happy! I updated so that should make you happy!

**devilburns- **Thanks but I think your stories are better.

**one-T-** Here's the nexted chapter!

**Crystal-light-27-** You're making blush. I can't believe people like it this much. I thought I sucked at writing!

**Mimay-** Thank you for your complament! I loved your story Secretly Here!

**Platinum Rei-** (Giggles) I'm amazed that so much people like my fic!

**Fallen Truth-** Thank you! You'll find out what happened to him in dear time.

**Forfirith the dark angel-** You are right! Congrats You have done well. Lol but good job.

Okay this chapter is dedicated to SunFireVixen, lil-inu, SilverwingedAngle, Forfirith the dark angel. So enjoy you four!

**Disclamier:** No, I do not own it ok. Now I must hide before the lawyers come, and sue my ass.

* * *

The kiss shared between the two was slow, and gentle. Neither one of them rushed, or did something violent.

Rei pushed Kai's short-sleeved jacket off his shoulders, and let it fall to the ground. Kai groaned, but broke the kiss and gave Rei a leveled look, "Rei are you sure you want to do this?" He questioned.

Rei looked into Kai's eyes and saw worry, and concern for him so he smiled gently, "Yes Kai, I'm sure. You're the only one that showed me real compassion. Kai…do you love me?" He asked fisting Kai's tank top.

Kai looked into Rei's eyes, and nodded, "Yes I do, I love you Rei." He said giving Rei a smile. Rei returned the smile with one of his own then his eyes got a glint in them. Rei let go of Kai's shirt, and walked back towards the hot spring, Rei then crouched down, and dipped his hand into the hot water, "Would you like to join me?" He question.

Kai knew he was blushing, but he couldn't help it. He knew what Rei wanted, and emitted he was no virgin, but Kai wanted to help Rei, and if Rei wanted someone to love him he would be more than happy to do just that.

Kai took of his tank top, scarf, gloves, and started to work on his buckle. Rei was already in the hot spring, and was waiting for Kai.

When he felt the water shift he looked up to see Kai resting his back against a rock. Rei swam over to Kai, and straddled him. Kai inhaled sharply from the sudden feeling of skin touching skin.

Rei chuckled then kissed Kai deeply, which Kai responded to immediately.

(A/N: I am not writing a lemon I would like to keep my writing on T, but if you want I could write a lemon in the M section.)

* * *

Angel sat on the stairs outside moonlight shined through the clouds, and reflected off of her beyblade. 

She heard the door open, and shut behind her, but didn't turn her head to see whom it was she already knew.

"You know you shouldn't have done that." Said Tammy, Angel closed her eyes, and smiled, "He needs someone to give him happiness, he has lived in the shadows for far to long." She replied.

Tammy sighed, "But isn't forcing something just as wrong as him denying his own heart?"

Angel opened her eyes, "He told me that his heart was on the verge of shattering. He needs someone that will try to mend the cracks that are there." Tammy nodded her head, "I agree he needs someone, but is Kai the right choice? I know they have liked each other for so long, but will Rei open up to him, and let him see the horror's of his past?"

Angel turned her head toward Tammy, "I think that they will open each other up. Both of their pasts are filled with loneliness, and abuse. Kai will be the one to mend Rei's heart, and Rei will do the same for Kai." Tammy gave her sister a surprised look then smiled, and nodded her head.

"I only hope that nothing happens to make Rei have a shattered heart."

* * *

Kai walked through the woods carrying Rei(Bridle style). _'Now I know for sure that I love Rei. If it was lust I would have just deserted him, and not feel this way.' _He thought looking down to the raven-hair beauty in his arms. 

Rei's head was resting on his shoulder, and his hand was resting on Kai's chest he had a small smile gracing his face.

Kai let a smile of his own grace his face, he felt so happy now that he had Rei. Kai saw the hotel not far away, and picked up the pace.

Once Kai got to their room he opened the door with some difficultly, but managed. Kai walked over to the futon, and gently put Rei in then got in with him. As soon as Kai got in with Rei he snuggled into his chest, and started to purr.

Kai smiled, and wrapped his arms around Rei, _'I could get used to this.'_ He thought allowing himself some well-deserved rest.

* * *

Sunlight streaked through the window arousing Kai from his slumber. 

Kai opened his eyes, and looked around the room then looked at the sleeping boy in his arms. Kai smiled, _'So last night wasn't a dream.'_ He thought starting to stroke Rei's hair.

Rei shifted in his sleep then let out a loud purr. Kai chuckled; no matter how many times Rei purred it always shocked him.

Rei shifted again then opened his eyes he blinked when he noticed that he was staring into a black shirt, and looked up into Kai's crimson eyes.

Rei smiled, which Kai returned, and sat up. "Good morning koi." He said pawning at his eyes.

Kai smiled at the cute sight of Rei waking up. Kai sat up beside Rei, and wrapped his arms around his waist again, and buried his face in Rei's neck. He took a deep inhale to take in his lovely scent.

Rei shivered at the feeling of Kai's lips against his neck, but smiled nonetheless. Rei laced his fingers with Kai's, and closed his eyes.

Kai smiled against his neck, and kissed it gently. Right over the mark he had placed on Rei last night.

Kai then stood up, and looked down at Rei, "How are you feeling? You're not sore or anything?" He questioned.

Rei mentally smiled at Kai's concern, and shook his head, "I'm fine I feel a bit sore, but its nothing I can't handle." He replied.

Kai nodded his head, and headed towards the door. Rei got up, and headed for the door as well though he had a slight limp in his steps, but it was hardly noticeable. Kai, and Rei walked beside each other enjoying their presence.

When Rei suddenly stopped. Kai looked back at Rei, and saw that he was shifting his eyes back, and forth at the forest his eyes were slits, and his fangs grew.

"Rei what's…" He started until he heard something wiz through the air heading straight towards him.

Out of reflex he turned quickly, and caught whatever was heading towards him. Kai was surprised in what he caught. Someone shot an arrow at him that was aimed right at his heart. Kai looked over to his new lover to see Rei shocked then angry. He looked back at the landscape searching for something, but found nothing.

Rei turned back to Kai, and approached him, "Your not hurt are you?" He asked. Kai shook his head, and looked at the arrow in his hand. Rei all so looked at the arrow in Kai's hand, and narrowed his eyes at it. _'Rai's going to far! I won't allow him to attack Kai. Next time he comes I'm going to kill him!'_ He thought.

Rei looked at Kai determination shinning in his eyes, but Kai didn't see he was too transfixed on the arrow that tried to take his life.

* * *

Well thats all. Oh before I go I was thinking about doing a prequel to Hidden behind the mask. About Rei's parents, and up to when Rei entered the tourament in Japan! Tell me if you would like me to do that K! 

Till next time!

MoonLightObession


	19. His real smile is finally on

(Stares at number of reviews, an faints)

Rei- Sorry about that everyone she's just surprised at the number of reviews she got. And since she faintedme and Angel willtake over for now.

Angel- Firsts she wants to apolgizes for taking so long to update, but thanks you for being patient (As always).

Rei- Second this chapter is short, and asks that you wait till June 28. By then her chapters should get longer.

Angel- Now onto the reviews!

Review

**Shadow Vampiress-** Rei: Yup finally I'm not sad in this fic and your right about what you say about Angel.

**Platinum Rei-** Angel: You are so cool! I like you! Since the author is out cold I'm giving this chapter to you!

**Reis1gurl-** Rei: Yup! you're right it is part of the plot, but I can't reveal it to you sadly.

**Nynn-** Angel:I think she knows that her grammar is appalling. You're not the first person to say that you know.

**Mimay-** Rei:Yeah Kai's got great reflexes. But she figured that since Kai, and the others grew up in the abbey they had to be trained for something.

**Rena Kon- **Angel: (Giggles) I'm sure she will appreicate your review! If she wakes up soon.

**animeobsession- **Rei: Hmm How about you give her your e-mail address, and she'll send you the lemon through that.

**MikeyWaysgirl- **Angel: Umm. the hotel is like Tyson's dojo, but much larger so it has hallways that are outside as well as inside.

**Chocloate-Chan- **Rei: Howdy! Yes Rai will die by my hands. If not Kai will do it for me!

**Tru Seramath- **Angel: Yup! Kai-Chan is very skilled!

**Yazzy- **Rei: Thanks for pointing out her mistakes I'll tell her when she wakes up. You just keep on reviewing! You're one of her favorite reviewers!

**Midnightdark- **Angel: Wow if she were awake she would be so happy! Keep reviewing I'm sure she would like to see more of your reviews in the future.

**devilburns- **Rei: Thanks for reviewing!

**tntiggris-** Angel: The prequels already up! Thank you for reviewing!

**Forfirith the dark angel-** Rei: You are so very wise! I'm sure she's jumping for joy if she were awake.

**Avampiresdilemma- **Angel: Well to answer your questions I really wouldn't know we have to wait till she wakes up.

**Angel Spirit-** Rei: You know you are very smart, and I bet you have a lot of guesses to what will happen.

**kero-chan39-** Angel: You got more!

**safaia-kurome- **Rei: Thanks!

**loveisagiftuseitwisely-** Angel: What happened in the hotsprings? I'm not in liberty to say.

**Dark Angel Of Fire Ice-** Rei:(Watches DAOFI poke MoonLight) Good luck trying to wake her maybe you should poke her harder. Thank you for reviewing!

**Disclaimer: **No! Don't own!

* * *

Rei calmed down slightly, and looked over towards Kai. "Kai are you alright?"

Kai blinked at the arrow then looked towards Rei, "Yeah I'm fine." He said dropping the arrow. Rei wasn't convinced in the slightest, "Come on Kai its not everyday that someone try's to kill you." He said.

Kai stared at Rei, and Rei stared back then Kai sighed, and wrapped his arms around him, "I'm not shocked Rei after having my grandfather trying to kill me so many times you get used to it."

Rei rested his head on his chest, "Then why did you look so shocked?" Kai rested his head on top of Rei's, "Because it's been so long since I last saw him, and when he tried to kill me."

Rei mumbled something, and snuggled into Kai's chest. Kai chuckled, but wrapped his arms around him.

"Rei! Kai!" Shouted a voice. Kai, and Rei pulled apart, and turned to look over to Tala who was running towards them.

"Tala? What is it?" Questioned Kai. "I'm glad I found you both. Where were you last night? You had the whole lot of us worried when you two disappeared for the evening." Scolded Tala.

Kai felt his eyes widen, and Rei had a steady blush appear on his face, "Umm…Sleeping?" Rei said. Tala glared at both of them, "Bullshit. I check your room at midnight, and you weren't there."

'_Oh…my…God.'_ Was the only thought that crossed Kai's mind at what Tala said. Tala narrowed his eyes at both of them then a sly smile broke out onto his face, "Oh I get it now." He muttered, "You two did it, didn't you?"

Kai, and Rei's faces were red as a tomato. Tala chuckled, "So I was right." He said looking at the blushing couple. Rei was stuttering through his sentence, while Kai was looking up a good excuse.

Tala then grabbed Kai's scarf, and pulled it off his neck. Kai froze, than clamped his hand down on his neck hoping Tala didn't see, but he was not very lucky. Kai saw Tala get a smug expression on his face. _'Someone really hates up there.'_ He thought.

Then Tala just turned, and walked away. "Hey where are you going?" Asked Rei. Tala turned his head at the two, "I got all the proof I needed from you two and I just want to say I'm happy that you two are together." He said them walked away.

Kai, and Rei blinked at his back then turned their heads to each other, and smiled.

* * *

Angel turned her head towards the doorway hearing footsteps approaching. Her eyes shined with happiness when she saw Kai, and Rei enter.

Immediately she ran towards Rei, and hugged him around the waist. Rei was taken back in surprise, and looked down to see the top of Angel's head.

He noticed that Angel was shaking slightly, and that his shirt felt a little damp. Rei's eyes soften, and he wrapped his arms around her drawing invisible circles on her back. Angel sniffed then looked up at Rei.

Rei smiled at her, and Angel smiled back then looked over to Kai who was looking down at her.

She started to giggle then she let go of Rei, and ran down the hallway. Rei stared after until he started to chuckle before full out laughing. Kai stared at Rei in shock then smiled_ 'This is probably the first time that I saw Rei smile naturally.' _He thought relieved that Rei could smile again.

Rei got his laughter under control, and looked at Kai. Rei then got a little sparkle in his eyes, and approached Kai. "So Kai-koi should we tell the others about our…relationship?" He asked tilting his head to one side.

Kai smiled, and wrapped his arms around Rei, who responded by wrapping his arms around his neck, "If you want to tell them then go ahead, but if you want to keep it a secret go ahead. I don't care what you do." He responded.

"So you wouldn't mind if I…took your scarf!" He said and took off Kai's scarf and put some distance between them. Kai turned and glared at Rei playfully, "Rei give back my scarf." He demanded.

Rei laughed and wrapped the scarf around his own neck, "What? I thought you said you didn't care what I did?"

"You know I meant telling the others about our relationship." He said taking one step forward. Rei took one step back, "Aww, but Kai I clearly heard you say you didn't care what I did."

"Rei don't take my words and throw then back at me I know what I said." He said taking another step forward.

Rei giggled, "Alright you can have your scarf back. Only if you can…catch me first!" With that said Rei raced down one of the hallways leaving a stunned Kai behind.

Kai looked at Rei's retreating back then a smile broke out onto his face, _'So Rei wants me to chase him eh? An good old game of cat and mouse.'_ He thought taking off after Rei.

Rei laughed as he ran past a very surprised Cho. Cho watched her young master run past her and down the hallway then she saw Kai run past her in the same direction as Rei. Cho blinked at the duo then she smiled. _'Master Rei are you finally happy?'_ She thought, _'Of course he isn't. Rai's still out there and he will hurt Rei. I can only hope no one dies like all those years ago.'_

* * *

Rei looked behind to see how far Kai was. Big mistake.

Kai wasn't that far away from him. Rei smiled and looked back ahead. Rei then turned and ran on the grass barefoot.

Kai stopped and looked at Rei who had also stopped, "Rei that's cheating!" He yelled to him. Rei laughed, "How can it be cheating! There were no rules!" Rei yelled back.

Kai grumbled something that Rei couldn't hear. Rei giggled, "Is Kai Hiwatari wielder of the red phoenix Dranzer afraid of some grass?" Teased Rei.

Kai glared at Rei then ran out on the grass towards Rei, "You're going to regret saying that when I get my hands on you!" He said.

Rei squeaked in surprised, but started running again into the forest. Kai was right behind Rei when he tackled him to the ground.

Rei gave a cry of surprise as he fell to the ground. Kai sat on top of Rei panting slightly, and sitting on him.

Kai quickly flipped Rei over so that he could see his face, and then straddled him.

Rei was also panting slightly, but he had a smile on his face, and his eyes were filled with something that Kai has not seen in a long time. They were filled with their usual sparkle of happiness.

Kai lowered his face closer to Rei's, "I caught you. Now I think I'll be taking my scarf back." He said.

Rei's smile widened, "Oh, you _think_ you should take your scarf." He said. Kai's face came a little closer, "But I might change my mind. I _think_ I'll just take something else." He said seductively.

Before Rei could say anything Kai's lips were pressed against his. Rei moaned softly and brought his arms up around his neck.

Kai smiled into the kiss when he felt Rei get more aggressive. Kai pulled back despite Rei's whine.

"I got what I want plus a bonus. Hm must be my lucky day." He muttered enjoying Rei's pout.

Kai sat up causing Rei's arms to slide from his neck to his chest, and pulled his scarf off of Rei, and rewrapped it around his neck.

Rei growled up at him grabbed him by the scarf, and pulled him down for a kiss. It was Kai's turn to moan softly and they would've continue until… "Oh my!" Said a surprised voice.

Kai broke the kiss, and turned his head to see the intruders

Kai's eyes widened in shock when he saw…

* * *

Rei- My God MoonLight can be so evil sometimes. 

Angel- Thank you again for waiting for this chapter. You are all wonderful people!

Rei&Angel- Till next time!

MoonLightObession


	20. What goes up must come down

Hey everyone! I'm back! Thank you for being so patient with me! I made this chapter longer than the others, and that this chapter is dedicated to _Forfirith the dark angel_and this song in the chapter belongs to her it is called alone. So please enjoy!

Reviews:

**animeobsession-** I'm sorry but I didn't get your e-mail so I'll have to check your profile or you e-mail me first okay! And thanks for reviewing!

**Shirogane Ayumi Asagi Kiyoshi-** That is one hell of a long name. Sorry but I had to give it a little suspense.

**Reis1gurl-** You liked the last chapter than you'll hate this chapter!

**Platinum Rei- **What! Angel gave you the last chapter? Well it's okay I agree with her that you do deserve the last one. Now excuse me I must find her (Walks off cracking her knuckles)

**Rena Kon- **I'll try to update faster, but with four stories, and I'm writing another one so that's five it's kinda hard.

**Yazzy-**Thanks! I'm fine with you pointing out my mistakes it makes me type better to please you and the other readers!

**Echo in the Dark- **Not getting used to the happiness eh. Don't worry I'm not either, and it's my story! But this chapter has a few...Surprises in it.

**Terra Kitsune- **Hmm...Good point Rei is more like a tiger.Lol. Thanks for reviewing!

**devilburns-** Thank you, and sorry for the long wait.

**MikeyWaysgirl-** You'll have to read, and find out.

**kero-chan39-** I know sometimes I think this story has a mind of it's own.

**loveisagiftuseitwisely-** Thank you! and I will.

**Yami Pandora-** Thank you! Here's the update sorry for the long wait! Please don't be dead!

**Constantine-** i'm glad I made you happy! Bye.

**Mimay-** Oh I'm sorry (pats Mimay on the back) I'm updating so turn that frown upside down!

**tntiggris-** Yes you are. Here's the next chapter!

**Dark Angel Of Fire Ice-** Ow (Rubs arm) Yeah thank for waking me up, and thank you for reviewing! What? Rei told you to do that! Where is he(Walks off looking for Rei)

**tigila31-** Sorry if I spelt your name wrong but I have a hard time sometimes telling my q from my g. Well I try my best to be evil. (Blushes) You really know how to flatter someone you know that. I really don't think of myself that good of a writer. N E ways thnk for reviewing. And Please don't be dead!

**Chocloate-Chan-** Thank you for sparing me and being patient. Here's the nexted chap!

**Tru Seramath- **So true. (Joins Tru in dancing)

**Forfirith the dark angel- **GirlI'm taking that as a compliment. Yeah well you'll like this chapter it has your song in it and it's deidcated to you!

**Hawaiin Flowerz-** Thank you!

**Angel Spirit-** Wow this is one long review. (blushes) You know you've got to stop making me blush Angel Spirit! (Glomps you back) You'll have to read to find who caught them!

**Yumi-Ulrich4ever-** Here's the next chapter!

**Kurai Eymru- **Don't worry your pretty little head I have updated!

**dark-anime-slave- **If you want me to send you that lemon you'll either have to e-mail me or I check your profile. Thanks you for reviewing!

**Shadow Vampiress- **Yes I hate Tyson too. To much air in that big head of his.

**Inuyasha'sGirl2005- **Here's the update!

**Avampiresdilemma-** Good guesses, and I'll tell you that only one is right. Love ya too.

**Disclamier: **Don't own it!I don't own Beyblade or the song used in this chapter Forfirith the dark angel own the song Alone used in this chapter! But I do own Rai, Angel, Tammy, Cho, Rei's grandmother, Nagiko, Suikotsu, Panthera, Dolphea,and Torn. And if you want to use any of them in your own stories please ask first.

* * *

"Oh my!" Said a surprised voice.

Kai broke the kiss, and turned his head to see the intruder.

Kai's eyes widened in shock when he saw… Rei's grandmother! Rei also looked at who had intruded them and his own eyes widened in shock.

Rei tried to sit up, but it was hard when Kai was still straddling him, "Grandma!" He said in surprise. Rei's grandma stood there just as shocked as the two boys.

"Rei…" She started to say. Rei bit his lip, and prepare for a speech on how he disappointed the family name, "Why didn't you tell me you were together with someone!" She said.

Rei looked at her in shock, "What…?" He muttered. Kai got off of him and stood up Rei followed.

Seeing his shocked expression made her smile warmly at him, "Why are you so shocked Rei? I asked why you didn't tell me that you were with someone already."

Rei blinked at her not really knowing what to say, but when he saw that warm smile on her face he knew that she was happy that he was with someone, "I only was with him for a while now Grandma."

She smiled, and looked at Kai, "I think you picked a perfect mate Rei." She said. Both Rei, and Kai blushed, "Grandma." He muttered.

She just chuckled and started to head back to the house, "Don't stay out here for too long." She said.

Kai, and Rei stared at her retreating back, "Well that was unexpected." He said. Kai looked at him confused, "What was unexpected?" He asked. Rei looked at him, " I thought she was going to give me a speech about on how I disappointed her, or something like that." He replied.

Kai smirked at him, "You worry too much Rei." He said to him, _'This is the Rei I first met. Concerned and caring for others.'_ He thought.

"Which reminds me." He said wrapping his arms around his waist bringing him closer, "We should finish what you started." He said, and pulled in into a kiss.

Rei let out a surprise squeak and closed his eyes moaning softly into the kiss and was surprised when Kai pulled back suddenly. Rei opened his eyes, and stared at Kai in confusion, but his confusion turned into shock when he saw Kai holding his beyblade!

"Kai!" He shouted as Kai took off back towards the house. He growled softly to himself and took off after him.

When Rei made it back to the house he lost sight of Kai so he started to wander aimlessly around looking for him.

Rei opened the door to the dinning room to see all the teams eating and Kai!

"Kai Hiwatari!" He shouted which cause everyone eating to jump except Kai. Kai smirked to himself stood up, and turned to face Rei.

Rei glared at Kai, _'He trick's me, and now he's smiling about it!'_ He thought angry. Rei stomped up to Kai and held out his hand, "Give it back Kai." He said firmly.

Kai stared at Rei's out stretched hand then back to him, "Give what back." He said in his usual voice. Rei growled low in his throat, "Don't play innocent with me Kai. Give me back my blade."

Kai just stared at Rei calmly, which he was starting to hate, "I have no idea what're talking about Rei."

Rei let his hand drop to his side and clenched it into a fist, "Kai…" He said low, and threatening.

The other were watching this their eyes wide. Rei and Kai always got along so you really never saw them fight.

"Kai, Rei why are you fighting?" Asked Angel. Rei looked at Angel in surprise, _'She's talking to me? After I made her cry.'_ He thought.

Angel looked back up at Rei blinking her violet eyes at him. Rei didn't know how, but it was like her eyes were saying, 'Everything's fine don't worry about it.'

When Rei opened his mouth to talk he was cut-off when Tammy entered the room, "Rei there you are!" She cried.

Rei turned around to look at her. Tammy approached him smiling bringing her arm up, and opening her hand to reveal… his beyblade!

Rei blinked at his blade in her hand and took it, "Where did you find this?" He asked. Tammy's smile widened, "I found it in the hallway and I must ask why was it there in the first place?"

Rei turned and glared at Kai who looked back at him calmly, but his eyes were filled with humor, "I told you I didn't know what you're talking about."

Rei growled low in his throat, and left the room slamming the sliding door shut behind him. Everyone wince (except for Kai, and the Blitzkrieg boys) when the door slammed shut.

They all looked at Kai as he sat down to finish his meal. "Umm…Kai what was that about?" Asked Max. Kai muttered a quick 'nothing' and went back to eating.

-------------------------

Rei walked down the hall muttering to himself.

"Goddamn Kai he just had to go where everyone was didn't he?" He muttered heading nowhere in particular.

"Master Rei…?" Came a voice from behind him. Rei turned to see Cho standing there blinking at him curiously. "Yes Cho." He said to her.

"Well I was just wondering why you are so angry." She asked. Rei sighed, "Let's just say that my mate is an asshole." He replied.

Cho's eyes widened, "You've found a mate master Rei." She said surprised, "Do I know this person?" She asked.

Rei chuckled at her, "Curiosity killed the cat Cho." He said amused. Cho giggled, "Your mother's favorite phrase." She said. Rei smiled sadly at her, "She used to say that to me all the time." He said recalling the past.

Cho looked at him, "I must be going now master Rei. I'll see you soon." She said walking away.

Rei watched her go the smiled slowly faded from his face, and a frown replaced it as his eyes turned into slits, "You can come out now." He said coldly.

He heard a dark chuckle as Rai came around the corner, "You're getting better." He said to him a smirk on his lips, "Getting better at what? Knowing that you're near by." He said his back facing him.

He heard another chuckle behind him, "No, you're getting better at lying, and I must say you've done a pretty good job hiding the real you from the others. I'm surprised that they can't see that you're mask. And here I thought they were your friends." He said coming up to Rei.

"You know nothing about them, so back off." He said turning to face him, "Oh really I don't know them. I don't need to know that this group of humans is just like everyone else on this forsaken planet there only looking out for themselves, and will manipulate others just to get to their goal." He said harshly.

"These ones are different." He muttered to him, "Oh really? Tell me how are they? I saw the tournament Rei. Tyson was only using you same with the rest. I saw your battle with Crusher. You hesitated in your final attack, and he won thanks to your weakness." He said grabbing Rei's chin to look him in the eye.

Rei gazed at him plainly then a smirk appeared onto his face, "You think you know me so well? Too bad and that reminds me." He said jerking his head away from his hand, and raised his hand his nails growing out an inch, and razor sharp, "I got to get you back to what you did to Kai." He said slashing at him.

Rai ducked under his attack and back-flipped out into the back yard (A/N: Remember this is like Tyson's Dojo. There are hallways inside, and outside the house as well.).

Rai landed on the balls of his feet, "Did I make kitty angry when I attacked his mate." He said highly amused.

Rei growled, and attacked him again, but Rai was ready for him he grabbed both of Rei's wrists, and brought his body close to his. Rei struggled to get free but he couldn't so he glared at him, "Why did you attack Kai." He demanded.

Rai smirked, "I didn't know who he was so I attack him blindly. I was only saving you from a heart break." He said, "But I can't really kill him it would interfere with my employers plan for him."

Rei's glare intensified, "Keep away from him." He growled out each word. Rai chuckled, "You don't know my employer do you." He said as he push Rei away. Rei stumbled a bit but kept his footing.

Rai chuckled increased before he full out laughed, "My employer as well as my fathers was none other than Voltaire Hiwatari!"

Rei felt his body become numb as he slowly shook his head, "No…that can't be right…can it?" He muttered eyes wide.

Rai's laughter increased, "And that's not the best part! It appears that your little mate was in on his grandfathers little plan to take you back to the abbey!" He said obviously enjoying the look of betrayal on his face.

Rei couldn't believe Kai had been pretending to care about him in order to bring him back to the abbey! _'Everything he said was a lie. He pretended to love me, pretended to care and then he would backstab me. I can't believe I…I'm such a fool. I was used again by the only person I had ever had feelings for.'_ He thought staring at the ground. He lifted his head to Rai, but found him gone.

_No one could save me __  
__No matter what they tried __  
__They were too late __  
__To try anything __  
__I was already gone __  
__Everything was in vain _

Rei stared blankly at the spot where Rai had been and couldn't believe that Kai was playing with him all this time. Just the thought of the other night when he and Kai were in the hot spring disgusted him he actually thought he meant those words, but it was all a lie.

_Never knew where I belonged __  
__I had too many problems __  
__And I had no answers __  
__It was too much _

Kai played him like a fool he actually thought that he care. He played with his feelings saying that he loved him, but that was a lie and he fell for it.

Rei turned back towards the house feeling tears sting at his eyes as his burning with tears, as he felt his cracked heart shatter, and now Rei wanted nothing more than to end the pain. He wanted it to stop he had to make the pain vanish…even if it was for a little while.

_I'm the one who cried when I was alone __  
__No one ever cared about my pain __  
__So I kept it locked up inside __  
__Appearing emotionless_

Rei walked down the hallway keeping the tears in, he opened the door to his room and enter closing the door behind him as soon as he saw no one was in here he broke down. He broke into sobs and fell to his knees.

'_I can't take this. I need something to take this pain away.'_ He thought getting up and moving to his bag.

_Icy demeanor __  
__Always in place __  
__When others were around __  
__When I was alone __  
__I let the tears flow __  
__The ice would melt around me _

Rei dug through his bag desperately searching for something. Rei was hiccupping by now; tears falling down his face, but he didn't care anymore. He didn't care he had a shattered heart to go along with his broken mind, and tainted soul.

The wounds on his soul that he thought Kai was healing were violently ripped open again he couldn't take it.

Rei smiled in triumphant when he pulled his dagger.

_No one ever cared for me __  
__I was always left alone __  
__No one cared for the outcast __  
__No one cared… __  
_

Rei got up and headed for the attached bathroom. As soon as he entered he let out a shuddered sigh, and slid down to the ground his back against the door.

Rei looked at the blade in his hand as it reflected the sunlight coming through the window. When he looked at himself in the blade all he saw a no good filthy demon that deserved pain. _'I deserve this I caused so much pain. I'm sorry.'_ He thought gripping the handle tightly.

_I'm the one who cried when I was alone __  
__No one ever cared about my pain __  
__So I kept it locked up inside __  
__Appearing emotionless __  
_

Rei sniffed and brought the dagger up to his wrist and without a second hesitation slit his wrist. He sighed in relief as he felt the cool blade of the dagger meet with his warm skin.

He watched in fascination as his blood as a small river moved down his arm; some curling around his wrist and dripping to the floor.

He brought up the dagger again to give himself a few more slices. Enjoying how the blood-his life force- drain away from his body.

'_Why didn't I do this before it brings so much relief.' _He thought.

_They tried too late __  
__To make up for mistakes __  
__Made in the past __  
__They're too late __  
__I'd lost all hope __  
__Of being helped __  
__Of being accepted __  
__Of finding someone who cared_

Rei let his sliced hand rest beside him, and let a small smile appear on his face. Since Rei was a demon he could take a lot of damage without dieing. Like his mother she had died with a slit neck and a bullet wound in her chest.

He could feel all his pain disappear along with his blood never before had he felt so much serenity. To be so calm with one's self.

It was strange it was the exact same feeling Kai gave him before he found out he was deceiving him.

_I'm the one who cried when I was alone __  
__No one ever cared about my pain __  
__So I kept it locked up inside __  
__Appearing emotionless _

Rei started to feel a little woozy from the blood he lost. So he got up, and cleaned his wounds and wrapped them up. He knew it was going to be hard to explain why he had bandages on his wrist, but he could deal with that later. Right now he just wanted to sleep.

He walked back into his room, and crawled into the futon, _'I wish this was a dream just a really bad dream. A nightmare even, but it isn't. This is real life, and life's a bitch.'_ He thought letting his eyes close, and succumbing to unconsciousness.

_They are too late, I am gone __  
__They are too late, I am gone…_

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter! Hope you liked it! and if there are any of you who want to kill Rai here's a Rai voodoo doll to occupy yourselves until the story ends. (Hands out Rai VooDoo dolls to reviewers) 

Till next time

MoonLightObession


	21. That's why they call her Angel

My god. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! But when you have family and a writers block it's hard to think! I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed! I didn't think you would like those voodoo dolls so much...How about I give you all some Rei plushie...yeah let's do that.

**Disclamier:** I've said it once I've said it a thousand times, I don't own the goddamn show!

* * *

Kai walked around the house looking for Rei. _'Where is he? I didn't think I upset him that much.' _He thought.

Kai opened the door to his and Rei's room to see him sleeping. Kai was puzzled. Rei looked fine the last time he saw him.

Kai entered the room shutting the door behind him. He approached the futon and went to his knees. He gently shook Rei back into consciousness.

Rei groaned softly and opened his eyes. His eyes widened when he was looking into a pair of crimson orbs.

He sat up quickly almost banging Kai in the head. He was staring straight ahead his pupil's were slits, and he was breathing heavily, _'Please let my encounter with Rai just be a dream.'_ He thought.

Kai looked at Rei, concern in his eyes, "Rei are you alright?" He asked. Rei stiffened his hands unconsciously clenching into fists. He turned his head towards him and nodded his head stiffly. Kai didn't believe him for a second and so he shifted Rei so that he was side ways in his lap.

Rei tensed when he felt Kai's arms around him. He started to tremble, and breathing shakily.

Kai was puzzled. He wasn't sure if Rei was scared of him or he had a nightmare. "Rei?" He said gently, "Are you okay?"

Rei didn't-couldn't answer him. How could he? He just found out his so-called koi was going to betray him in the end, and he threw himself to him like a whore.

Kai rubbed his back in a soothing manner, which only caused Rei to stiffen more. Now Kai was getting really worried. He could tell that Rei was scared of him, but he didn't know why.

Kai's hand drifted to Rei's face as he cupped the cheek and titled his head up to make eye contact. When he saw Rei's eyes he knew he had to ask the question, "Rei…what's wrong with you?" He asked.

Rei looked into Kai's eyes and saw a number of emotions from the usually emotionless teen. He saw concern, panic, sadness, and an emotion he now thinks is fake…love.

Rei had to ask Kai about his Grandfather sooner or later, but right now he was too scared of the truth. He knew right now that his mind was too unstable now. He would wait until his mind got back into working order before popping the question.

"Nothing…I'm fine." He mumbled nuzzling the side of his neck. If he didn't play along Kai would be suspicious.

Kai narrowed his eyes, "No you're not. Why are you afraid of me?" He asked sternly.

Rei didn't answer him, but proceeded to take off his scarf and plant kisses onto his neck. Kai shuddered slightly and pushed Rei away from his neck, "Stop that Rei! And answer my question." He demanded.

"I'm not afraid of you Kai. I just had a nightmare that's all." He answered making his voice sound as honest as possible.

Kai still didn't believe him but didn't push it. He instead nodded his head and started to stroke Rei's hair.

Rei made no sign that he was enjoying or hating the comfort Kai was giving him. All he did was lay in his lap staring at the wall.

Kai then stood up but not before setting Rei onto the ground and walked towards the door.

Rei sat in the room staring at nothing in particular, "Nothing will be the same again. No matter what." He muttered.

-----------------------------

Kai walked down the hallway with a troubled expression on his face. _'Why was he so afraid of me? What did I do?' _He thought.

"Hello Mr. Hiwatari." Came a sudden voice from behind.

Kai turned quickly to see someone he never met before, "Who are you?" He questioned his voice cold.

"The names Rai, and I have a message for you from your Grandfather." He replied. Kai's eyes went cold as he glared at him. He didn't know who this Rai person was but if he was involved with his Grandfather it couldn't be good.

"What is it?" He asked his voice still cold. Rai chuckled, "He wants to congratulate you for tricking the tora-youkai into believing you loved him." He said.

Kai felt his eyes widen, _'My Grandfather actually thought that I would go along with his stupid plan. I'm not a pawn in your chess game anymore!' _He thought glaring at Rai.

Kai turned his back to him and started to walk away but not before saying, "Who says I'm working for him. I don't recall ever tricking this tora-youkai."

Rai watched him leave his face contorting with anger, _'That little bastard. He's just lucky I don't have orders to kill him.'_ He thought walking into the woods.

---------------------------

Rei sat on the futon staring at the wall before he got up again. He stumbled into the bathroom.

Rei didn't know how long he had been unconscious for, but now that he was awake he had to get rid of the blood on the floor.

Rei turned the hot water on and a rag and started to scrub the blood away. After taking off the blood as best as he could he turned his attention to his wrist. Now that he thought about it why did he cut his wrist? His wrist was an obvious place and out in the open. But he was a wreck he just wanted to end the pain. Next time he would cut somewhere else.

Rei started to shiver and he wrapped his arms around himself. Why did fate always have to make his life miserable? Every time it looked like his life was going up something had to happen to bring it back down. Reminding him that he wasn't supposed to be happy. He was everyone's toy.

Rei closed his eyes hearing footsteps approach the room. Rei walked out of the bathroom and sat on the futon looking at the sheets.

He heard the door open and turned his head to see who it was. His eyes widened in shock. There in the door way was not Kai…it was Angel.

"Angel…?" He muttered. Angel looked at him with watery eyes, "Rei…why did you do it…?" She whispered.

Rei looked at her confused but then clued in on what she was talking about. His wrist he didn't re-wrap it after he took the bandages off.

Rei stared at her then lowered his eyes ashamed. Angel took a shaky step forward, "Please answer me Rei." She said gently.

Rei felt his eyes fill with tears, "I…I just wanted…to escape the pain…" He choked out. Angel stared at him her own eyes filling up with tears, "Oh Rei…" She mumbled.

Rei's shoulder's started to shake with sobs. Rei screwed his eyes shut tightly trying to hold in the tears, but they still escaped. Rei was startled when he felt small arms wrap around him. Angel was hugging his head to her chest, her head resting on top of his, her eyes shut, "Let it all out Rei…" She mumbled into his hair.

Rei didn't react at first then he pressed his head into the fabric of her shirt and started to sob. Angel held him close and started to stroke his hair, "That's it…let it all out." She whispered soothing.

Rei sobbed into her for a while but the crying turned into choppy hiccups, and pretty soon Rei was exhausted.

Angel gently pulled away from her, "You feel better now?" She asked her voice hushed. Rei nodded his head down. Angel smiled and gently wiped away the tears, "That's good. I wouldn't want you hurt Kitten." She said for a second sounding older than she should.

Rei snapped his head up so fast it would've flew off, "What did you call me?" He asked his eyes wide.

Angel blinked innocently at him, "I called you by your name Rei." She said her voice was normal for a five year old.

Rei looked at her his eyebrows scrunched together. Angel just smiled got up and walked towards the door, "Bye-bye Rei." She said with a little wave. Rei stared at the shut door, _'I could've sworn she called me kitten.'_ He thought sadly.

------------Flashback--------------

Rei sat down on his new bed. It had been a week since his father was killed and him and his mom ran away from there home. They were now living in a small town next to the mountains. Rei didn't like the town. All the kids made fun of him because he looked like a cat and say he cheater whenever he won a beyblade match.

Rei and his mother lived at the edge of town near the forest. He usual went into the to train. Rei lifted his head when he heard a knock on the door, "Come in." He said.

Nagiko opened the door and walked inside. "Hey kitten, what do you want for supper?" She asked.

Rei shook his head, "I don't know." He said quietly. Nagiko notice something wrong with him so she went over and sat down beside him wrapping her arms around him, "Is something wrong Rei?" She asked gently.

Rei nodded his head, "I don't like this place Mama. Everyone's mean to me." He whispered.

She nodded her head and brought his head in to her chest, and rested hers on top of his. "Oh Rei…I know you don't like this place, but we have to live here." She said gently.

Rei nodded his head but tears were running down his face. He buried his head into the fabric of her shirt and started to cry. She stroke his hair and rubbed his back, "Shhh…shhh…its okay. Let it all out." She whispered.

Rei's sobs calm down into choppy hiccups, which left him exhausted, "You feeling better?" She asked. Rei nodded his head, "Good. I wouldn't want you hurt Kitten." She said wiping away his tears. Rei sniffed and hugged her, "Thank you Mama." He said.

Nagiko smiled, "Your welcome."

"I want pizza Mama." He said. She smiled at him and nodded, "Ok just wait here okay." She said. Rei nodded his head watching her leave his room. He turned his attention to the window and looking out into the night sky, "I miss Papa." He whispered.

---------End Flashback------------

Rei shook his head trying to get rid of the memory. He sighed sadly and laid down.

He was drifting off when the door to his room slammed open. He bolted up right staring at the door.

"Rei we need to talk."

* * *

Well that all. Oh which one of you want to read the lemon I wrote for chapter 18? Just e-mail me at MoonLightFight and I'll send it to you okay!

Till next time!

MoonLightFight98


	22. You're not her anymore

Hey everybody! Here's another chapter of Hidden behind a Mask! -Everyone cheers-

I would love to do reviews but thank to that stupid rule I can't -pouts-

**Disclaimer:** I would own beyblade, but someone broke into my house and took a penny...-sniff-

Rei: You're telling me that someone broke into your house ignoring the wallet on the table, DVD player, crystal lamp just to goup into your room to take a penny.

Yes.

Rei: Oh God.

* * *

"Rei we need to talk." 

Rei looked up at the in the person in the doorway with broken eyes. Kai shuddered when Rei looked up at him with those eyes; they were like twin sheets of golden glass with no light behind them.

Kai walked inside determined to know what was wrong with him. First Rei stared getting attack for no reason than he has an attitude change, and now he's looks like a broken toy.

He sat next to him and was puzzled when Rei flinched away from him. Then it clicked in when Rai said he broke the tora-youkai he was talking about Rei, and tora-youkai was Japanese for tiger-demon.

Kai felt his eyes widen in shock, _'That would explain why his wounds healed so fast, and how he looks different from the White tigers.' _He thought.

He looked at Rei shock and hurt. Shocked that his lover was a demon and hurt that Rei didn't tell him. And Rai said that he broke Rei, which means that he must've told Rei something to make him act like this.

"Rei…" He started, but stopped when he picked up the scent of blood. Kai looked around puzzled at why he smelled blood then he looked at Rei who was fearfully staring at him. Rei knew that he could smell the blood.

Kai grabbed Rei's injured wrist up to his eyes and stared at the red cuts. Kai felt his eyes widen. Rei was a cutter? He never would've imagined, but Kai knew what cutting felt like. He did it with Tala, and the other B-boys when they were in the Abbey.

It was something to help them forget that they were experimented on, and were just tools. Making themselves bleed helped them believe they were still human.

"Rei…why did you…" He muttered. Rei stared at Kai he could see disbelief and concern in his eyes, which puzzled him.

"I-I…" He stuttered, "I don't know…" Kai felt his eyes widen the soften, "Rei I know that you're feeling vulnerable and that cutting looks like a solution to help, but it isn't."

Rei's eyes continued to stare at him looking for any deception but found none. Rei felt himself believing him though his mind told him not too, but his heart said yes (A/N: Corny I know, but I couldn't really think of anything.).

"Kai…do you know who Rai is?" He asked. This was it. This is where he faces his fear and gets an answer.

Kai looked at Rei confused, "I don't know who you're talking about Rei. I just met him in the hallway a few minutes ago."

Rei felt his eyes water he had been tricked again by Rai, but luckily Kai helped him. He launched himself onto Kai tears of happiness running down his face.

Kai smiled knowing he put Rei's greatest fears to rest, but he also knew they weren't out of the woods yet. Now that Rei started cutting it's going to hard for him to stop.

Rei pulled back slightly, "So you didn't know that your Grandfather hired someone to kill my parents and take me to the Abbey." That caused Kai to stiffen. His Grand-Voltaire hired someone to killed Rei's parents? Then bring him to the Abbey. Now that he thought about it Voltaire was happy and angry all those years ago…

--------------Flashback------------------

A seven-year-old Kai walked through the Abbey hallways. Voltaire wanted to talk to him about his training.

He opened the door a crack and stopped when he heard his voice talking.

"You finally got rid of the mother?" Pause. "Excellent. Did you get the child?" Pause. "What do you mean he got away!" Pause. "You incompetent fool! I need that child for my plans!" Pause. "Fine you have one more chance. Just don't screw up." Kai heard a slam of the phone and then he knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Kai entered the room acting like he didn't hear a thing, "Ahh Kai it's nice to see you. Please take a seat."

-------------End Flashback-----------------

It made sense with a demon on the side with BioVolt Voltaire could use him to infiltrate any place he wanted.

Kai wrapped his arms wrapped around Rei, and pulled him back into his chest, "Rei…you've known me for about three years now, you should know that I hate Voltaire with a passion, and I would never help him willingly."

Rei nodded his head and closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of being against his chest.

--------------------------------

Angel watched the seen and shut the door giving them their privacy.

She wanted Rei happy, and knew what she had to do. She walked down the hallway before encountering Tammy.

Tammy smiled at her before walking towards the pond, and sitting down on the deck. Angel joined her watching the buds of the lilies and moonflowers and fishes.

"You almost slipped up their Angel." She said. Angel sighed, "Call it mother's instincts. I couldn't stand seeing him cry and slashing himself. He diverse happiness, and I won't let that damned Rai make him miserable." She said.

Tammy sighed, "I know, but you must let him deal with this on his own."

Angel felt her eyes water, "I'm only helping. He needs someone to pull him from the darkness he was put into at such a young age." She said.

Tammy smiled sadly at her, "You must understand that you are no longer Nagiko. You are Angel now. You must understand that he must not know you were his mother in a past life." She said softly but still had an edge in her voice.

Angel nodded her head, "I understand that, but I can't help it. All these memories of her in a past life married, happy, had a wonderful child, and then Torn came and ripped my…her life apart."

Angel lowered her head, "I just want to help." She muttered.

Tammy wrapped her arm around Angel's shoulder's bringing her close and letting her head rest on her shoulder, "I know, I want to help too, but we can't. All we can do is wait. Then maybe this nightmare will be over."

Angel smiled, "One can only hope."

------------------------------

Tala laid in his bed deep in thought.

He thought that he smelt someone carrying BioVolt's scent. He just shrugged sometimes his nose was too over sensitive sometimes.

Speaking of over sensitive noses. Tala took a sniff and smiled when he heard a knock on his door.

He got up and walked towards the door. He opened it and wasn't surprised to see Bryan.

He smiled at him and moved aside for him to come in. Bryan walked inside and Tala shut the door.

"I was wondering when you'd come." He said still smiling at him, "You knew I'd come sooner or later." He said wrapping his arms around Tala's waist.

"Mmmmhmmm." He returned the embrace by wrapping his arms around his neck, "Did you see Kai or Rei as you came?"

Bryan shook his head, "Didn't see either of them." Tala withdrew his arms with a look of worry on his face. "Tala? What's wrong?" He asked, "I'm worried about them. I could smell blood coming from Rei's room, and someone that smelt like BioVolt outside." He answered.

Bryan tightened his grip on Tala and drew him to his chest, "Don't worry they'll tell us when their ready." He mumbled into his hair.

Tala nodded sadly and buried his head into his chest, "I just can't help but think that Rei might've tried to kill himself."

Bryan opened his eyes slightly, "Why would Rei do that? He seems fine to me."

Tala looked up at him, "Its hard to see the real Rei behind the mask he wears…"

----------------------------------------

Kai looked down at Rei who had fallen asleep. It made perfect sense he could still be woozy from blood lost.

Kai felt his eyes water slightly. Just thinking about what Rei did hurt him. He always looked so strong and carefree, but now he could see that it was an illusion. The real Rei wasn't like that at all.

The real Rei was the total opposite of the Rei he knew. The Rei he knew was kind, gentle, always there to help people.

The Rei that he's seeing is broken, cold, and lonely. Kai knows that it takes time for wounds to heal. So he's going to try his hardest to help Rei, and He knows that Rei will do the same thing.

Cause no matter which Rei he sees he knows that he will always try to help people.

Rei shifted in his arms making smile when he nuzzled his chest.

'_I know that I'm not the greatest, but I will try to help, and heal the wound in your soul…like you have done for me.'_

* * *

Hope you like. And sorry for the long wait. Please review! 

Till next time!

MoonLightFight98


	23. It all comes to an end or does it?

Hey! I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to update lately! Highschools a Bitch and I know some of you will agree. I have a important notice this is the second **LAST **chapter of Hidden behind a Mask But don't worry I have a sequel in mind.

**Disclamier:** I don't own...(twitch)

* * *

Rei was awoken when he felt himself being weightless. He kept his eyes closed enjoying the ride listening to the strong heartbeat beneath the leather top.

"Is Rei ok Kai?" He heard Tyson ask, "He's fine. Just a little tired." Replied Kai.

"Kai-kun!" Angel's young voice said. "Yes."

"When will Rei-chan wake up?" She asked. He felt rather than heard Kai chuckle a deep rumble in his chest.

"He's awake. He just doesn't want to get up." He said. When he heard that he opened his eyes and gazed up at Kai who was carrying him to the limo the BBA hired.

_Seven brides serve me seven sins _

_Seven seas writhe for me _

_From Orient gates to R'lyeh_

_Abydos to Thessaly_

_And sirens sing from stern_

_But now I cease to play_

_For I yearn to return_

_To woodlands ferns_

_Where Herne and his wild huntress lay_

"Your finally awake." He said putting Rei down to stand on his own. Rei smiled at Kai and he smiled back. But was shocked when he felt something -or someone- attach to his leg.

He looked down and smiled when he saw curious violet eyes staring up at him.

Now the tidal are turning Spurning the darkness 

_The great purgations of distinguished tours_

_Are but stills in time_

_To the thrill that I'm_

_Once more_

_Heading to the bedding_

_Of her English shores_

"Why did you sleep for so long Rei-chan?" She asked tilting her head to one side. Rei smiled and patted her head, "I was tried but now I'm fully awake." He replied.

"Well Kai it was fun." Came Tala's voice. Rei looked up too see the two Russians hands clasped together. "Have fun with your kitten." He muttered making Kai blush slightly, "Yeah I will. Try not to scare your precious falcon away." He muttered back.

They both smirked at each other before letting go.

_The wind bickered in Satanic mill sails_

_Eyes flickered in deep thickets of trees_

_And mists clung tight in panic to vales_

_When Brigantia spoke her soul to me_

"Rei!" Called the familiar voice of Mystel. "Hey what's up?" He asked. Mystel smiled and took of his mask, "Fine. Sorry we couldn't spend more time together it's been awhile since we had a battle against each other." He said eyes slightly disappointed.

Rei laughed, "We'll battle again don't worry, but I won't be holding back." He said.

Mystel laughed as "Well I hope not!" He said.

"Mystel!" Called Garland, "Coming!" He yelled back, "See ya later Rei!" He said taking off towards his teammates. Rei waved after him smiling.

_From Imbolg to Bealtaine_

_Lughnasadh to Samhain feasts_

_I heard her lament as seasons blend_

_Together a chimerical best_

"See ya later Max." Said Emily. Max gave her and the others his famous hamster smile "See ya. Travel safe okay." He said.

Emily nodded her head, "I'll tell your mom you said 'hi'." She said and Max smiled in gratitude, "Thanks Emily."

_Now the tides are turning _

_Churning in darkness_

_The celebrations of extinguished wars_

_Are but stills in time_

_To the chill that climbs_

_Once more_

_Dreading the red weddings _

_On her English shores_

"See ya late Tyson, Daichi." Said Miguel. Tyson laughed, "Yeah we'll defiantly see each other again. We have to battle again soon okay."

"Yeah but I'll beat you all." Bragged Daichi causing Tyson to glare at him, "Yeah right you couldn't blade your way out of a wet paper bag." He said looking away and crossing his arms.

Which cause Daichi to yell at him and he yelled back.

_Gone are the rustic summers of my youth_

_Cruel winters cut their sacred throats_

_With polished scythes that reap worldwide_

_Pitch black skies and forest smoke_

Kai opened the door for Rei who smiled at him and help Angel in. Kai entered after him followed by Tammy, Hilary, Max, and finally Tyson and Daichi.

Rei rolled down the window and waved to his friends who waved back.

_And the hosts that I saw there_

_Drones of carrion law_

_Drove the ghosts of my forbears_

_To rove and rally once more_

Rei sat back in his seat letting the wind tease with his hair as Angel snuggled closer to him. It's been a while but now Rei could finally feel his life gain back that meaning that lost so long ago.

Rei looked at the roof of the car through slit eyes. Would his parents be happy about how he grew up? How he hid the real self away from the people that cared about him? He was still hiding from Kai but it was only a matter of time.

The only question was what would happen first? Would his mask shatter and he will be nothing but a shadow of his formal self or will Kai bring down his walls and save him?

Rei was snapped out of his thought when he felt Angel tug on his sleeve. He looked down at her and she looked up, "Rei-chan are you all better now?" She asked. Rei smiled, "Yes all better now." He replied.

Angel smiled, "Good," She said, "I wouldn't want you to change," She snuggled into his chest, "I like you the way you are." She finished.

Rei wrapped his arms around her, "Thank you Angel-chan." He muttered.

_One of her sons from the vast far-flung_

_Come home to rebuild_

_The rampant line of the Leonine_

_Risen over pestilent fields_

Kai watched the scene and smiled. Rei really was beginning to act like his old self. The Rei he got to know and love.

He hoped he could keep him safe. Kai might not know the whole story but he will try his best to protect Rei.

_Now the tidal are turning_

_Burning the darkness_

_The salivation of her hungry sword_

_Shalt spill like wine_

_From the hills to chimes_

_That pour_

_Spreading her beheadings_

_On these English shores_

Angel snuggled closer hoping that in some way she would bring him comfort but she knew it was welcome but not needed. Kai is already taking care of the scars and she's grateful to him for that.

Angel smiled relishing the warmth he gave off.

_For the hosts that I saw there_

_Drones of carrion law_

_Drove the ghosts of me forbears_

_To rove and rally once more_

Tammy watched them mentally smiling. She knew that Angel wanted to help him but she had to understand that was a five-year old and she must act like one.

But there was something you couldn't take away from her. A mother's love for her child.

_This is a waking for England_

_From it's reticent doze_

_This is a waking for England_

_Lest hope and glory are regarded as foes_

'_Let there be no more pain. Let there be finally peace.'_ All four of them thought.

* * *

There done. Next will be the Epilouge!

Till next time!

MoonLightFight98


	24. Epilouge

Hey! Well this is it. The final page of Hidden behind a Mask. I'm going to miss all of you, but you will still support me with my other stories right!

Reviews:

**Reis1gurl- **Thank you! You're so lucky that you only have one year! And thank you for reviewing since chapter 1!

**Shadow Vampiress- **I know its sad but the sequel will be out soon! And thank you for reviewing every story I ever put up!

**Black Night Tigress-** (blushes)I don't think my story was that great, but you all do! So I won't argue!

**loveisagiftuseitwisely-** Thanks! I hope you'll read the sequel!

**Prozacfairy-** Yeah it will get bad, but hopefully I put a happy ending.

**Little-Purple-Phoenix-** Thanks. If you know of any good stories let me know please!

**Forfirith The dark angel- **Hey! thanks! At least I know you're excited for the sequel! Don't make me get Rei to do the kitty eyes!I'll see ya later ok!

**Echo in the Dark-** Well here'sthe Epilouge! I wait for your review!

**Nerd Power To The Max 50- **Awesome name! The Poem in the last chapter was a song actually. Done by Cradle of Filith, it called English Fire.

**toboewolf7-** Thanks! You're so sweet! I hope you'll read the sequel!

**Platinum Rei- **Thanks! But Rei's problem's are far from over!

**dark-anime-slave-** Thanks. Please tell me you're reading the sequel!

**Yazzy-** Hidden behind the Mask might be over but Rei's problem's are far from over!

**One who only...-** Don't worry about the last chapter being short. This ones shorter!

**BloodyShawdows-** Thanks! Hope you can wait for the Sequel!

**kai's kitty-** Thank you!

**Avampiresdilemma- **Okay!

**devilburns-**

**Kuro1107-** I hoped you liked my story and will read the sequel!

**Disclamier:** Me no OWN!

* * *

Rei stretched his arms over his head. He was relieved that he was finally back in Japan as much as he loved China he rather be with his friends and lover.

But it wasn't all okay, a week has past since his first cut and he was addicted. When Rei felt to stressed emotionally or physically he cut himself to relieve the stress. Kai doesn't know and that's what scares Rei.

Rei knew he should tell Kai, but he was scared that Kai would be disappointed in him and leave him. Now Rei knew that wouldn't happen, but he didn't know anymore after all that has happen he isn't sure.

Rai was still out there and it was only a matter of time before he came back.

Rei got up and went into the bathroom intent on taking a shower, and received a shock when he opened the door to see Kai in there standing in nothing but a towel. Rei felt his eyes widen and his cheeks redden.

Kai turned his head and looked at Rei, "Rei? You're up." He said. Rei nodded his head mutely trying to keep his eyes on his face.

Kai smirked and walked closer to Rei, "Rei you're red in the face. Are you sick?" He asked. "I-I'm fine Kai." He stuttered out.

"Whatever you say." He said walking past him and closing the door behind him. Rei let out his breath he didn't know he held in. It's been like that for a week now. Rei and Kai would flirt with each other touching each other longer than necessary. The others hadn't noticed –not even Kenny! - so they kept their relationship a secret.

No one new that Rei would leave his room in the middle of the night to go sleep with Kai in his.

Rei stripped out of his clothes and turned on the shower to just the right temperature before getting in. He sighed in relief as the hot water did wonders on he muscles. He then looked down to his wrists. His wrists and hands held the most scars some were still pink from being cut last night while others are older.

Rei shut his eyes with a sigh as the hot water burned his skin. He didn't feel his shoulder blades suddenly become hot as black ink appeared. A tattoo in the shape of black wings was on his tan shoulders.

He might've survived the first round of his torment, but can he survive the second?

* * *

There you go! All done! Now I know that's an evil way to stop a fic, but I will have a sequel! It will be called **_Shattered Mask_** So look out for it! If I get over 450 reviews I might post up a teaser for the sequel!

Thank you all for your support with this fic! And putting up with my late posting! You all rule! Please continue to read my fics! I love your reviews! So please continue!

Till next time!

MoonLightFight98


End file.
